How To Watch Their Movie
by PeacefulNights
Summary: Hiccup was cutting off the ropes on the Night fury when there was a sudden bright light and he found himself, and the rest of Berk, in a strange room with a strange girl. I do not own HTTYD. I kidnapped the characters to watch their movies and show. ENJOY! [COMPLETED][2ND BOOK IS 'BETWEEN RIDERS AND DEFENDERS']
1. Who Are You?

It was time . . .

A teenage girl pulls out a normal, brass watch. But if you looked closer, you could see it was far beyond normal.

The girl brought the watch to her lips.

"Bring them to me."

A gangly boy makes his way through the woods looking at a drawn out map.

The boy groans and pockets the notebook.

"Ugh, the gods hate me! Some people lose their knife or their mug. Oh but not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!"

The boy goes to move a branch out of his way but ends up getting whacked in the head instead.

The boy groans and rubs his now sore head and looks up.

He notices huge drag marks on the ground and follows them leading him to a cove.

There, he looks down and sees a midnight black dragon wrapped in a bola.

The boy was in shock.

"Wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything!" The boy strikes a pose and puts his foot on the dragons head. "I have brought down this mighty beast!"

The dragon suddenly shifts and the small boy yelps in surprise.

The boy pulls out a small knife and gripped it tightly in his hands.

"I'm going to kill you dragon. I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking. I am a VIKING!"

The boy lifts the knife and closes his eyes as he's about to end the creature's life. He slowly opens his eyes to see the beast looking at him, defeated.

The boy lets out a sigh and drops his hands to his sides.

"I did this."

He turns to leave when suddenly there was a sudden flash of bright light.

He screamed in pain and fear as he felt himself fall into darkness.

 ** _~le time skip~_**

The boy wakes up groggily rubbing his eyes and looking around at his new environment.

He saw he was in a dark room and he was sitting on something very comfy.

He looked over on the other side of the room and saw a huge pile of Vikings all piled onto each other groaning in pain.

At the very bottom of the pile was the biggest Viking of all. The Chief of the Hooligan Tribe, Stoick the Vast.

The Chief crawled out of the pile and looked around.

He was angry.

"WHERE ARE WE AND HOW DID WE GET HERE!?"

A girl pops out of nowhere with her hands over her ears and her eyes shut.

"Ow. Ok, could you please not yell. My ears are sensitive ya know."

The boy and all the Vikings stared at the new girl in front of them.

She wore a light blue t-shirt with a black outline of a dragon with half of its tail red. She had on a camo baseball hat that had a cow on it and read Stockyards. She was wearing ripped jeans and muddy boots. She had dirty blonde hair pulled up in a pony tail that was pulled from her hat.

"Who are you?" The Chief says softer.

The girl looks up at the Viking and smiled.

"Right, sorry, forgot 'bout that. My name is Olympian NightJay, but you can call me Olympian."

The Cheif gives her a strange look. "Ok . . . Olympian . . . Why did you bring us here?"

Olympian face palmed and groaned.

"Right. Why you're here. Got it. I brought you here because we are going to watch a movie about the greatest hero in Viking history! The Viking who stopped a 300-year-old war and brought peace to Berk! The hero that is sitting in this room right now that no one has ever cared about! The movie is called How To Train Your Dragon, and we're going to watch the rise of a hero!"

At the end of her speech, she jumps up and does some jazz hands as a final touch.

There were whispers throughout the Vikings.

The boy stared off into the distance, thinking. Who could this hero be? 'Someone who nobody cares about'? Well, I'm the only person like that, but I'm no hero. Who is she talking about?

Suddenly, a young, fat Viking raised his hand.

The girl looked up at him.

"Yes, Fishlegs?"

The boy gasped and stuttered.

"Um . . . Well . . . First off . . . I was wondering . . . Whats a movie? And . . . Second off . . . How . . . How did you know my name?"

Olympian face palmed again.

"Right. Sorry. A movie is basically moving pictures with sound. And for the second part, I know all of your names!" She turns to look at the boy setting alone in the audience. "Especially you, Hiccup."

'Hiccup' looked at her both surprised and confused.

The other Vikings, not knowing Hiccup was even there stared at him in wonder.

Olympian cleared her throat.

"Ok, everyone! How 'bout we get this movie started, huh? You guys sit wherever you want! Except for you Hiccup. Stay where you are. I'll be sitting by you. P.S. I took away all your weapons because we will be having some guests later and I would really like it if you didn't try to kill them."

Everyone went and took their seats, though reluctant and not liking the idea of not having their weapons.

Olympian pulled out some strange device and pressed a button.

Everyone watched in amazement as the dark screen came to life.


	2. This is Berk

**Fade In:** **EXT. North Sea/Village - Night**

 _{We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting right out of the water.}_

 **Hiccup (v.o)**

This is Berk.

Everyone turns to the boy who's voice was just heard on the screen, seeing if he was still there.

The boy just shrugged and looked at the screen in interest.

 **Hiccup (Cont'd)**

It's twelve days North of Hopeless and a few degrees South of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.

Everyone laughed at the truth in the boys' words.

Stoick leaned towards the Viking beside him, Gobber, and whispered, "Its not that bad. Is it?"

The man merely shrugged at his Chief and continued watching the movie.

 _{The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.}_

 **Hiccup (v.o) (Cont'd)**

My village. In a word, sturdy. And its been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.

 _{The camera drifts closer, circling in}_

 **Hiccup (v.o) (Cont'd)**

We have fishing, hunting, and charming views of the sunsets. The only problem are the pests.

The vikings laughed at how Hiccup could make their pests sound like a small problem.

 **Hiccup (v.o) (Cont'd)**

You see, most people have mice or mosquitoes. We have . . .

 _{Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.}_

 **CUT TO:** **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE -CONTINUOUS**

 _{A door is pulled open . . . As a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slates of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.}_

 **Hiccup** . . Dragons.

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

 _{He reopens the sizzling door, and leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of buildings, ready for a fight.}_ _{More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.}_

 **Hiccup (v.o)**

Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings.

All the Vikings cheer.

We have stubbornness issues.

'Heys!' echoed throughout the theatre and everyone turned to glare at Hiccup who was laughing his butt off wiping away imaginary tears.

 _{Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand.}_ _{On HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.}_

Stoick groaned.

"Why can't you ever stay inside!?!"

Hiccup just shrugged.

"Well, I needed to get to work and I was trying to get away from our burning house."

Stoick blushed, embarrassed that he didn't think about that.

 **Hiccup (v.o) (Cont'd)**

My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst.

Stoick was confused.

What's wrong with 'Hiccup'?

Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.

Gobber turned and looked at his apprentice.

"What do you mean by that, Toothpick?"

Hiccup looked around as other Vikings turned to glare at him.

Hiccup simply shrugs and says:

"You'll find out soon, Meathead."

 _{Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed into the explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.}_

 **Viking**

Arrrggghhh!!!

 _{Cheery,insane}_

Mornin'!

The Viking on the screen blushes as everyone turns toward him.

Gobber faces the front.

"Aye. I see it now."

Hiccup nods.

"And don't go thinking your any better, Meathead!"

 **Hoark**

What are you doing out!?!

 **Burnthair**

Get inside!

 **Phlegma**

Get back inside!

 _{Hiccup passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear.}_ _{Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.}_

 **Stoick**

Hiccup!?!

 _{Accusingly; to the crowd}_

What is he doing out again!?!

 _{To Hiccup}_

What are you doing out again!?! Get inside!

 _{The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns toward the sky, searching.}_

 **Hiccup (v.o) (In Awe)**

That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of it's shoulders.

Stoick chuckled. That story was still going around?

Do I believe it? 

_{Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.}_

 **Hiccup (v.o) (Cont'd)**

Yes I do.

Stoick smiled and looked over at his son, thinking to see him smile or looked on awe of him. But the boy only looked confused.

 _{An explosion forces Vikings to duck. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.}_

 **Stoick**

 _{Barking; to his men}_

What do we got?

 **Viking #1**

Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.

 **Stoick**

Any Night Furies?

 **Viking #1**

None so far

 **Stoick**

 _{Relieved}_

Good.

The movie paused.

Olympian stood from her seat beside Hiccup and stretched.

"OK guys! I think its time I bring in those 'guests' of ours."

She whistles and there was suddenly a big cloud of smoke on the other side of the theatre.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone was able to see that the 'guests' were dragons!

Vikings screamed in panic and reached for their swords, only to remember that they were taken away.

Olympian just laughed.

"Hey! Don't go gettin your undies in a knot! The dragons won't hurt you! Now everyone sit down and let's finish this movie!"

Everyone got to their seats slowly, keeping a close eyes on the dragons who just sat there confused.

Hiccup stared over at the group of dragons, noticing one in particular.

A Night Fury with emerald green eyes sat staring straight at him.


	3. Downed Dragon

The screen began glowing back to life and the Vikings reluctantly turned towards the screen.

After a few more seconds of staring at the strange beast across the aisle, Hiccup turned towards the screen as well.

 **Viking**

Hoist the torches!

 _(Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky . . . And revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.)_

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 _(He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.)_

 **Gobber**

Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.

Stoick gives off a glare towards Gobber and said man smiles sheepishly.

In their own seats, the twins and Snotface -Opps!- I mean, Snotlout were laughing their butts off at the little hiccup.

 _{Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.}_

Hiccup huffs in his seat and sends a playful glare towards his mentor.

"Your messy, Meathead."

Gobber glares back.

"Yeah? Well it keeps ya busy now doesn't, Toothpick?"

So Hiccup did the mature thing to do in these situations and pulled a face at the Blacksmith.

All the while Olympian was hiding herself in her seat trying to contain her laughter.

Stoick just looks between Mentor and Apprentice with jealousy.

 **Hiccup**

Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.

 _{Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.}_

Everyone burst out laughing at the said boy who was now trying to dissappear in his seat from embarrassment.

Olympian was laughing really hard as well though she tried to stop so she could comfort the boy.

 **Gobber**

They need toothpicks, don't they?

 _{Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.}_

 **Hiccup (V.O)**

The Meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well . . . Littler.

Cue Gobber glaring at said boy and twins and Snotface laughing their butts off.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS** **ON STOICK**

 **Stoick**

We move to the lower defenses. We'll countet-attack with the catapults.

 _{Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.}_

 **Hiccup (V.O)**

See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.

 **Viking**

FIRE!

 _{In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -- four teens, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her._

 **Hiccup (V.O)**

Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And . . . _{DREAMY}_ Astrid.

 _{A slow-motion explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.}_

The teens, excluding Astrid and Hiccup, stared in awe of themselves on screen.

Snotlout suddenly burst.

"WE LOOK SO AMAZING!!! OH MY THOR!!!"

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

Astrid sat in her seat blushing like crazy, probably the only one catching Hiccup's dreamy expression on the screen.

Somehow, Hiccup was able to hide himself even further in his seat.

Olympian just looked at the two and smirked evilly.

This is gonna be good.

 **Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D)**

Their job is so much cooler.

 _{Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.}_

"Why do you humans must pick up the hatchling that way? He doesn't look like he enjoys it very much."

Everyone looked around the theatre trying to find out who said that when Olympian stepped in.

"That was Gronkle over there. I decided to let the dragons talk so we could understand them. Her name's Meatlug."

With that, she gave a small little wave towards the said dragon and dragon wagged her tail and smiled back at her. Then Meatlug turned towards the Vikings again.

"You didn't answer my question."

All the Vikings looked around restlessly, not really knowing the answers themselves.

Hiccup stared in shock at the Gronkle. He never expected someone to have his back, especially a dragon.

Then a thought appeared.

What if dragons, aren't at all what we think they are?

 **Hiccup (CONT'D)**

 _{Pleading}_ Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.

 **Gobber**

Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.

 **Hiccup**

Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.

Hiccup got some glares from the dragons when he talked about killing dragons.

Snotface started to laugh.

"HA! As if someone would actually want to date you! Hilarious!"

Hiccup blushed but Olympian just stood up from her seat and looked down at Snot and glared.

There are actually lots of people who want to date Hiccup. Here's a whole list of girls from my time that would also like to date Hiccup. You wanna see?"

With that, she reached into her pocket and unraveled a piece of paper that could have went on for miles if she unfolded it all the way.

Then she pulled out another piece of paper that was much shorter than the other one.

"And this little list is the girls that wanna date you. Anything else?"

Snotface quickly closed his mouth, blushing, and turned towards the screen.

Olympian smirked.

"Thought so."

 **Gobber**

You can't lift a hammer.

This is when Hiccup started to butt in.

"I actually can. What's the point in working in a Blacksmith if I can't use a hammer to make things?"

Gobber glared at the boy.

"Because yer not even supposed to be making stuff lad!"

Hiccup paled and looked away from his mentor.

You can't swing an axe.

Hiccup decided to butt in again.

"I can. Just not for long distances. But I can put in a pretty good swing up close."

Everyone stared.

 _{Gobber grabs a bola}_

You can't even throw one of these.

Everyone looks up at Hiccup expectedly but the boy stayed silent.

 _{A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.}_

All the dragons, plus Olympian and Hiccup, cringed at the sight.

 **Hiccup**

 _{Ready for the answer}_ Okay fine, but . . .

 _{He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.}_

. . . this will throw it for me.

 _{Hiccup opens the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber . . . and taking out a Viking at the counter.}_

 **Viking**

Arggh!

A Deadly Nadder laughed.

"HA! Now you know how it feels!"

Some Vikings looked down, guilty.

 **Gobber**

See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.

 **Hiccup**

Mild calibration issue.

Many Vikings looked puzzled.

What the heck does calibration mean?

 **Gobber**

Hiccup. If you ever want to fight dragons, you need to stop all . . .

 _{Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction}_

. . . this.

A female Nightmare scoffs.

"How rude!"

Again, Vikings looked down with guilt.

 **Hiccup**

 _{Astonished}_ But . . . you just pointed to all of me.

 **Gobber**

Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.

Cue dragons glaring at Gobber and him cowering in fear.

Hiccup smiled.

I think I'm rather beggining to enjoy dragons.

 **Hiccup**

 _{Threatening}_ Ohhhh . . .

 **Gobber**

 _{Mimicking}_ Ohhhhh, yes.

 **Hiccup**

You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw . . . Vikingness contained.

 _{BEAT}_

There will be consequences!

 _{Gobber tosses him a sword}_

 **Gobber**

I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.

 _{Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews . . . fantasizing . . .}_

 **Hiccup (V.O)**

One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.

Cue dragon glares.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

 _{Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.}_

 **Hiccup (V.O)**

A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.

The Nadders in the theatre looked up at the screen when hearing their name.

 _{The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and scatter. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronkles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans}_

 **Hiccup (V.O)**

Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.

The Gronkles, at hearing their names, held their heads up high at the praise.

 _{A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.}_

 **Hiccup (V.O)**

A Zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.

The Zipplebacks banged their heads together. Two heads are always better than one.

 _{A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a catapult tower}_

 **Catapult Operator**

They found the sheep!

 **Stoick**

 _{Frustrated}_ Concentrate fire over the lower bank!

 **Catapult Operator**

Fire!

 _{Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders . . . Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire}_

 **Hiccup (V.O)**

And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.

A Nightmare in the crowd cheered.

"Yes! You hear that! I'm one of the best!"

All the other dragons just rolled their eyes.

 _{It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.}_

 **Stoick**

Reload! I'll take care of this.

 _{Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a loud ballistic moaning streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks}_

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 _{On Hiccup, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound}_

 **Hiccup (V.O)**

But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the --

 **Viking**

Night Fury! Get down!

 _{Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound builds}_

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**

 _{The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.}_

 **Stoick**

JUMP!

 _{KABOOM! The catapult explodes as though hit by an artillery shell . . . sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives}_

 **Hiccup (V.O)**

This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and . . .

 _{The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames}_

. . .never misses.

 _{BEAT}_

No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.

Cue laughter from Snotface and Twins.

 **IN THE STALL**

 _{Gobber trades his hammer for an axe}_

 **Gobber**

Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!

 _{Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare}_

Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.

Stoick sends Gobber a glare.

Hiccup rolls his eyes.

"Jeez, Gobber. You make it sound like I'm a dog."

Him and Olympian looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 _{Gobber charges into the fray, hollering. On Hiccup, a smirk crosses his face}_

Everyone in the theatre pales.

Stoick face-palms and mumbles an 'Oh no'.

The dragons stare, confused, and look at Hiccup.

Said boy just looks at the screen with an innocent smile.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

 _{WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.}_

 **Viking #6 (O.S)**

Hiccup, where are you going!

 **Viking #7**

Come back here!

 **Hiccup**

I know. Be right back!

Hiccup just looked at the two said Vikings.

"Did you actually think I was gonna come back?"

Said Vikings looked everywhere but the Cheif and hiccup.

Hiccup let out a small chuckle.

 **ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

 _{The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, hurling fishing nets over them. The suprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut}_

 **Stoick**

Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!

All of the dragons growled at the Chief. All except for the strange, black dragon in the middle of the mass of dragons.

Hiccup made sure to keep a close eye on him.

 **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

 _{Hiccup reaches a cliff over looking the smoking catapult and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the Night Fury approaching . . . and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.}_

Hiccup covered his eyes.

"I can't watch."

Everyone gave the lad strange looks.

Olympian just looked down at the boy sadly.

 **Hiccup**

 _{To Himself}_ Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.

 _{KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms snap forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH}_

Everyone in the theatre sat, stunned, other than Olympian and Hiccup who just looked sad.

Hiccup still didn't know what to think really. He should be excited that he shot down a Night Fury, of all things! But just the way the dragon looked at him. He saw himself. Scared, hopeless, and alone. Was that why he wouldn't kill a dragon?

Finally, Snotlout broke the silence.

"He . . . he actually hit a dragon. He hit a Night Fury!"

All the Vikings went up in cheer and congratulated the boy.

Stoick looked over at him and sighed.

"Sorry I didn't believe ya Hiccup."

Hiccup looked over at the chief in shock.

"Oh, um, its OK. Really. I'm used to it."

Stoick looked at the boy, concern evident in his eyes. Gobber lightly patted his shoulder and shook his head, as if saying to let it go.

They all turned back to the screen.

 **Hiccup**

 _{Surprised, then elated}_ Oh, I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?

 _{Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff}_

Except for you.

Everyone laughed at how Hiccup can be sarcastic even in the face of danger.

Hiccup looked around, confused.

Are they laughing at me, or with me?

 _{On Stoick, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar holler and looks up to see . . . Hiccup running through the plaza, screaming, with the Nightmare fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.}_

Snotlout started to laugh.

"Ha! You scream like a girl!"

Hiccup flushed, but Astrid punched the young Viking in the gut and he went down.

Hiccup just stared at her in shock.

 **Stoick**

DO NOT let them escape!

 **IN THE PLAZA**

 _{Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier -- the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished}_

Everyone in the theatre held their breathes.

 _{Suddenly, Stoick leaps between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only cough up smoke}_

 **Stoick**

You're all out.

 _{He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.}_

 **Hiccup (V.O)**

Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know . . .

The Twins looked up at the screen, confused.

"What?"

 _{The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape . . . with several sheep in tow}_

Everyone laughs at Hiccup's facial expressions an his misfortune.

Hiccup flushed a bright red.

 **Hiccup**

Sorry, dad.

The dragons in the room stared at Hiccup, shocked.

"HES YOUR DAD!?!"

Hiccup sighed.

"Yep"

Olympian clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Alright folks! I'm gonna be bringing I'm some more guests. Well, actually a lot more guests. Five humans and one dragon. Okay?"

Everyone nodded.

She smiled and pulled out a watch and mumbled some words in it that no on could hear.

Out of no where popped a teenage girl and a man.

They looked around confused.

Hiccup looked over at the man in shock.

"DAGUR!?!"

Dagur looked over at Hiccup and gave an energetic wave.

"BROTHER!"

Hiccup sighed.

Out of no where also came to strange looking men, looking very grim.

Next came an even stranger person, wearing a cape and armour, with a strange mask, and she was on a huge owl-like dragon.

Everyone stared at her.

Olympian looked around, seeming satisfied.

"Alright everyone, let me introduce you to the new people! That black haired girl over there is Heather. She becomes an important person later on. I think everyone here knows Dagur, also an important person. The two grim people are Viggo and Ryker Grimborn, very important in like, three years. And the last one, just call her Dragon Warrior. And her dragon is named Cloudjumper."

Then she looked over at the brothers.

"Exactly when did I pull you from? What were you doing?"

Viggo smirked.

"Well, me and Ryker just got done defeating Hiccup and getting our Dragon Eye back. What a victory."

Him and Ryker laughed.

Hiccup was confused. He had enemies when he's older?

Olympian just grimaced.

"Good. Well now, you two get to watch the beggining of your sworn enemy's past."

Viggo looked interested.

"Oh? We get to see the beggining of our enemy and his friends? How exciting!"

Olympian just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just pay attention to the movie. Its about to come back on."

And with that everyone turned toward the screen.


	4. The Search and the Meeting

Everyone watched the screen as it came back alive.

Hiccup took one more glance at the new guests and then the Night Fury, and then he as well turned toward the screen.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**

 _{The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response}_

 **Hiccup**

 _{Sheepish_ } Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.

 _{Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment}_

 **Hiccup**

It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it -

 **Stoick**

\- STOP! Just . . . Stop.

 _{He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.}_

 **Stoick**

Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!

 _{Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.}_

 **Hiccup**

Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?

 _{A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously}_

Everyone laughed at Hiccup's sense of humor.

 **Stoick**

This isn't a joke, Hiccup!

Viggo and Ryker sat, shocked.

They knew Hiccup has always been a fishbone, but not this small of a fishbone.

 _{Exasperated}_ Why can't you follow the simplest orders?

 **Hiccup**

I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just . . . Kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.

Again Viggo and Ryker are shocked.

They just couldn't imagine a time when Hiccup wanted to kill dragons.

Guess they didn't know that much about their sworn enemy then they thought they did, huh?

 **Stoick**

You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.

 _{Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods in agreement}_

Get back to the house

 _{To Gobber}_

Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.

All the Berkians looked down in shame, just realizing how bad they treated the runt of the tribe.

Hiccup just sat there with a stoic face, trying not to show their treatment toward him was affecting him in any way.

Olympian looked at the small boy, sad.

He was two years older than her, but yet she was taller. It was a sad sight.

 _{Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker}_

 **Tuffnut**

Quite the performance.

 **Snotlout**

I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!

 **Hiccup**

Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so . . .

 _{Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others}_

The teens looked down in shame.

Snotlout glanced up at his cousin.

"Sorry, we didn't believe ya, cuz."

Hiccup stared at him in shock.

"Oh, um, it's ok. I'm used to it."

This made the teens feel even more shame wash over them.

Viggo looked over at the group in confusion.

They were such a close group of friends in the future. What happened?

 **Hiccup**

I really did hit one.

 **Gobber**

Sure, Hiccup.

 **Hiccup**

He never listens.

 **Gobber**

Well, it runs in the family.

Cue glares from the Haddocks.

 **Hiccup**

And when he does, it's always with this . . . disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. _{Mimicking Stoick}_ Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fishbone.

Everyone laughed at his perfect imitation of Stoick.

Astrid looked over at the boy who held a frown.

"That's a really good imitation, Hiccup. Do you know more?"

Hiccup looked over at her, surprised to get a compliment.

"Uh, yeah. I can basically do everyone in the village."

Everyone looked at the boy in shock and awe.

Stoick just frowned.

He doesn't act like that towards his son, does he?

 **Gobber**

You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations Gobber! You won the award for the best pep talks!" The words dripping with sarcasm.

Gobber smiles at the lad.

"Thanks, lad. I try me best, ya know?" Totally missing the sarcasm.

Everyone rolls their eyes.

 **Hiccup**

Thank you, for summing that up.

 _{They reach the doorway}_

 **Gobber**

Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.

 _{Hiccup sighs heavily}_

 **Hiccup**

I just want to be one of you guys.

Cue the sympathy and guilt.

 _{Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined}_

Stoick sighs heavily.

"Why can't you just stay in place?"

Hiccup merely shrugged.

Viggo just nodded his head, satisfied.

At least he's still stubborn.

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

 _{A noisy din of protesting voices leads to . . . Stoick, glowering_ in _the firelight. Surrounded by his men}_

 **Stoick**

Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.

A Nadder cleared his throat.

"If you destroyed our home, we would seek refuge at the closest island, which happens to be Berk. Not such a great plan after all, huh?"

Stoick flushed. Embarrassed that he didn't think of that.

 _{He sinks his blade into a large nautical map, spread out on the table. The blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons}_

 **Stoick**

 _{Decidedly}_ One more search. Before the ice sits in.

 **Viking**

Those ships never come back.

 **Stoick**

 _{Matter-of-Fact}_ We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now, who's with me?

 _{Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The_ crowd's _shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted}_

All the teens, plus Olympian, Heather, and Dagur started to laugh.

Olympian sniggered loudly.

"And you call yourselves Vikings. Pathetic."

All the Vikings of Berk blush at her comment and tried to ignore their laughs.

 **Viking**

 _{Feeble}_ Today's not good for me.

 **Viking (CONT'D)**

 _{Equally Feeble}_ I've gotta do my ax returns.

 **Stoick**

Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.

 _{Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room}_

Everyone looked towards Hiccup.

For a split second, everyone could see a face of hurt and sadness, but it was quickly covered up with a smirk and a sarcastic remark.

"Sheesh, guys! Feeling the love!"

Again, the Grimborns were confused.

In just three years, Hiccup comes from being one of the most hated people on Berk to the most respected. What in Thor's underpants happen!?

 **Phlegma The Fierce**

To the ships!

 **Spitelout**

I'm with you, Stoick!

 _{The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench}_

 **Gobber**

I'll pack my undies.

Astrid looked over at the Blacksmith.

"What's up with you and your undies, Gobber?"

Gobber opens his mouth, about to answer, when Hiccup hurriedly jumped up from his seat with a horrified expression.

"Never, ever, ask Gobber about his undies! I did. I have nightmares. It's torture!"

Then he dramatically falls back down into his seat.

Gobber huffed and everyone just stared at the two in confusion.

 **Stoick**

No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.

 **Gobber**

Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself . . . what could possibly go wrong?

Everybody in the theater cringed except for the dragons, Dragon Warrior, Dagur, Heather, Olympian, and Hiccup.

All of them looked confused, though Olympian was sniggering and Hiccup had an innocent smile.

 _{Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened}_

 **Stoick**

What am I going to do with him Gobber?

 **Gobber**

Put him in training with the others.

Everyone in the theater:

"WHAT!?"

 **Stoick**

No, I'm serious.

 **Gobber**

So am I.

 _{Stoick turns to him, glaring}_

 **Stoick**

He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.

 **Gobber**

Oh, you don't know that.

 **Stoick**

I do know that, actually.

 **Gobber**

No, you don't.

 **Stoick**

No, actually I do.

 **Gobber**

No, you don't!

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"You guys are arguing like five-year-olds!"

Two said Vikings flushed a dark red.

 **Stoick**

Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been ... different. He doesn't listen. He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for ... for trolls!

Hiccup, knowing what is about to be said, straightens up, and in a voice much like Gobber's, says:

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?"

Everyone burst out laughing, even the new guests and dragons.

Stoick just looked at his best friend and son. Eyes full of jealousy.

 **Gobber**

 _{Defensive}_ Trolls exist! They steal your socks. _{Darkly}_ But only the left ones. What's with that?

This makes everyone laugh harder.

 **Stoick**

When I was a boy . . .

Hiccup rolls his eyes.

"Here we go."

 **Gobber**

 _{Grumbling}_ Oh here we go.

 **Stoick**

My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?

Hiccup grumbled.

"You got a headache?"

Olympian smiled.

"I probably would get a concussion. I'm actually surprised I haven't got one already. I've banged my head on rocks all the time!"

She got strange looks.

Hiccup gave her a questioning stare.

"On purpose?"

She just gave him a blank look.

"No. I just trip a lot. I'm clumsy. But there were those few times when I actually did bang my head on the rock cause I wanted to. It was actually kinda fun."

She slightly smiled and looked around at the weirded-out looks.

"What?"

She just got shrugs in return.

 **Stoick**

That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking can do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. _{Beat}_ Hiccup is not that boy.

 **Gobber**

You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him _. {Beat_ } Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.

 _{On Stoick, as Gobber's words hit their mark}_

 **EXT. WOODS - DAY**

 **ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

Stoick looked shocked.

"You went after it!?"

"Yep."

 _{A drawn map of the island, covered in _ Xs _. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it}_

Fishlegs looked over at the boy.

"Gods, Hiccup. What did that book ever do to you?"

Said boy huffed.

"It helped me lose a Night Fury."

 **Hiccup**

Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.

 _{He whacks a low-hanging branch. It snaps back at him, hitting him in the face}_

Everyone laughed at the boys' misfortune.

 _{He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of upturned earth. He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body, and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.}_

Everyone in the theater stiffened.

All but Olympian and Hiccup who already knew what was about to happen and just frowned.

 **Hiccup**

 _{In shock}_ Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. _{Elated}_ Yes!

 _{He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury}_

I have brought down this mighty beast!

 _{It suddenly shifts}_

Whoa!

Everyone is holding their breath. Even Dagur and the Grimborns!

 _{Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safely tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado}_

 **Hiccup**

I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. _{Beat}_ I'm a VIKING!

Cheer's from the Hairy Hooligan Tribe rang out through the theater.

Viggo just shook his head and mumbled to himself.

"He's not going to do it."

 _{Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eyes and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft . . . fighting himself ... .until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds}_

The Vikings looked on, confused.

What's he doing?

Viggo just slightly chuckles a shakes his head in amusement.

"Knew it."

 **Hiccup**

 _{Muttered, ashamed}_ I did this.

 _{He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup grumbles. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching . . . then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eyes shoot open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly pounces! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby by mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints}_

The screen goes dark.

Everyone in the theatre are paralyzed, shocked of what just happened. Even Hiccup.

Olympian just sat in her seat and let out a boyish snort.

"Hiccup, Hiccdown."

The room States quite, even after her weird comment.

Hiccup finally let out a small, sad sigh and started counting down.

"3 . . .2 . . .1"

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Hiccup let's out another sigh.

"There it is."


	5. Break 1

Stoick stands up, giving his son an angry glare.

Olympian gave the two a worried glance and then looked back towards the Dragon Warrior who was slightly growling at the Cheif.

Olympian gave her a glare and she went quiet, still giving off an angry glare towards the vast man.

"Hiccup, what in Thor's name were you thinking? Not killing that dragon? You could have been killed!"

It was now Hiccup's turn to get angry.

"Look, Dad, I'm not even sure what I was thinking at that moment, but I can tell you what I saw." He slowly makes his way to the Cheif as he continues. "I saw myself in his eyes. I saw hurt, loneliness, an outcast. That dragon was just like me! He understood me! I couldn't kill him. I couldn't kill a dragon, and I never will."

Hiccup was right in Stoicks' face as he finished his small speech. The Chiefs' face turned a dark red as he was about to retaliate.

But, before he could, Olympian jumped in to end the argument.

"Hey! You know what would be a good idea? Food! So, let's all head to the eating area and get us some amazing cooking! You two can end this argument after the movie. Got it?"

Hiccup raised a finger and opened his mouth, about to argue.

Olympian sends him a glare.

"Got it!?"

Stoick and Hiccup stared at her, surprised at her fierceness, and nodded reluctantly.

Olympian smiled in satisfaction and skipped to the back door.

"Come on everyone!" She opened the door and ran in yelling. "FOOD!"

This seemed to wake everyone from their stupor state as they all jumped up from their seats and gave off a similar war cry to Olympian's.

Even the dragons joined in.

Stoick and Hiccup were the last to leave, giving each other small glares whenever they could sneak one in.

When Hiccup got into the back room, all of the other Vikings were either still serving their selves or stuffing their faces.

Hiccup went over to the long table that held the strange wonders.

There was little labels for each food.

The tables consisted of steak, fried chicken, frog legs, chicken and beef liver, salad, sausage pizza, bacon, glazed donuts, mint chocolate-chip ice cream, brisket, pork tenderloin, mashed potatoes, potato soup, roast, and much, much more.

And there was only two types of drinks: Ale-8 and Southern Sweet Tea.

Hiccup looked around and slowly, and reluctantly, picked out some food.

His plate included mashed potatoes, frog legs, chicken liver, salad, bacon and . . . blue pancakes?

He also got him a glass of sweet tea.

Hiccup just shook his head as he looked down at the strange food.

I mean, who even comes up with this stuff!?

Hiccup goes and settles down at a table by himself and decides to observe his surroundings.

At one table sat all the teens, not including Hiccup of course, who sat gossiping and laughing at Thor knows what.

Astrid sat gloomily at the edge, picking at her food.

At another table sat an old man who carried a staff with dragon teeth and a sheep who kept stealing the Vikings food when he wasn't looking.

Then there was the Dragon Warrior who sat the farthest away from anyone, slowly eating their food while giving the Stormcutter worried glances every now-and-then. They abruptly turned their eyes toward Hiccup and his eyes momentarily locked with the stranger before he looked away.

At the biggest table, which was in the middle of the room, rest most of the Vikings including the Chief and the Blacksmith. Right beside them sat the dragons, happily eating their fish, not seeming to have a care in the world. The Vikings seemed very uneasy about the situation but did not do anything due to Olympians' rules.

He came back down to earth (or wherever he was) when he heard Olympian plop down beside him. She, too, had a plate stacked with food. Hiccup thought, there was no way she was gonna eat all that.

"So." She started. "How's the food?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"Er... uh, I actually haven't tried anything yet."

Olympian gave off a dramatic gasp and tutted at the lanky boy.

"Now, now, Hiccup. You have got to eat something! Trust me. And once you try this amazhang food, your gonna wish you had two mouths like Claire! Siriusly!"

"Uh, who's Claire?"

Olympian waved him off.

"Never mind Claire! You must eat!"

Hiccup looked down at his plate.

"What do you suggest I eat first?"

Olympian crinkled her eyebrows and thought for a moment.

"Well, I'd probably go for the frog legs first, then probably the blue pancakes."

Hiccup nodded slightly and picked up a frog leg. He slowly brought it to his mouth and took a small bite. There was a sudden flash of fireworks in his mouth as he tasted the salty, breaded meat. He closed his eyes and savored the great flavor. He reluctantly swallowed and looked towards Olympian who was smirking at his reaction.

"This is amazing!"

"Told ya so. Now try the blue pancakes."

Hiccup did so and had the same reaction. Before he knew it, his entire plate was clean, as well as his sweet tea, and he was stuffed silly.

"That was the best food *burp* I've ever had."

Olympian gave off a genuine smile at the boy.

"Thought you'd like it."

She took a quick glance around the room and saw that most of the Vikings and dragons were finishing up.

She stood up on her bench for everyone to see.

"Okay everyone." She yelled." It's about that time to go back to the theater and watch the movie, so hurry up and finish your food! We're also gonna be having two new guests! Now hurry!"

She got down off her bench and walked away as if nothing happened.

All the Vikings and dragons went back to their food, hurriedly eating their food and starting to head back to the theater.

Hiccup got up himself and headed that way, lost in thoughts.

Wonder who the two new people are gonna be? __

* * *

 ** _All the food in this chap is what I eat and like. Sorry if I grossed you out with the frog legs._**


	6. Dragon Training

After everyone got to their seats, Olympian made her way to the front of the theater.

"Ok, everyone! Now that you are all seated and ready for the movie to come back on, it is time to bring in the two new guests!"

The Vikings cheered and were eager to see the new visitors.

After the uproar ended, Olympian took a bow and continued on.

"Thank you, thank you. You're all so kind. Anyway, let me present to you Queen Mala and Throk!"

Out of nowhere, two people plopped down in seats on the dragon side of the room, a woman and a man. They looked utterly confused.

Olympian smiled at the two.

"So, Queen Mala, what just happened before you were brought here?"

Mala gave the girl a strange look.

"Well, I recall just giving Throk orders to go save Hiccup from his captors I do believe."

Olympian smiled.

"Oh, goodie! Midnight Scrum! One of my favorite episodes in season 4!"

Hiccup was confused.

Do I get captured in the future?

Snotlout, being the idiot he is, looked at the Queen with some weird face that kinda made him look constipated or - you know what let's not go into details, I really don't even want to try and understand Snotface, he weirds me out to much.

"Wait, are you talking about our Hiccup? As in Hiccup the Useless?"

"He is not useless! He is far more important than you will ever be you good for nothing troll!"

Bet you can't guess who said that!

Astrid stood, her eyes glazed over in rage. Before anyone could even process what just happened, Astrid launched herself at Snot and tackled him to the ground. And Snot, well, let's just say he was getting the lights knocked out of him.

Olympian was the first to get out of her stupor state but she had a mental battle in her head to either save Snotface or just keep on watching Astrid give him bodily harm. Her violent side won.

Stoick was the second one to come back down to wherever-they-were, and him being the chief and all, had to ruin the fun and break up the fight.

"Alright, alright. Calm down you two. You can knock each other lights out later once we get back to Berk."

Astrid pulled back, still fuming. Snotlout got off the ground holding his nose.

"I think it's broken."

The twins cheered.

Olympian sighed.

"Ok guys. Funs over. Let's get back to watching the movie"

Mala and Throk were still confused about everything.

Finally, Throk spoke up.

"Um, Miss? You still haven't told us who you are or what we're doing here."

"Right! My name is Olympian, and you are here to watch a movie, which is basically moving pictures with sound, about the greatest hero the world has ever seen! You know, the guy you didn't trust at first and tried to kill him."

Mala and Throk nodded in understanding and looked towards the screen as it glowed brightly.

Cue dramatics.

"Let the movie . . . continue!"

With that, Olympian went back to her seat beside Hiccup and everyone looked towards the screen.

 **INT. STOICKS HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 _{Hiccup enters to see . . ._

 _{STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his ax. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to_ sneak past _, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser when...}_

 **STOICK**

Hiccup.

The twins tisked at said boy.

"You really need to work on your stealthy skills. We can teach you!" Tuffnut shouted excitedly, his sister nodding at him with enthusiasm.

Hiccup grimaced.

"Uh, no thanks guys. I'm good."

The two followers of Loki sulked.

 **HICCUP (CAUGHT)**

Dad. Uh...

 _{Stoick stands takes a deep breath.}_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.

 **STOICK**

I need to speak with you too, son.

 _{ Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.}_

 **HICCUP STOICK**

I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn to fight dragons. to fight dragons. _(BEAT) (BEAT)_ What? What?

The theater burst with the sounds of laughter, Vikings and dragons alike.

Heather looked at the two.

"Does that happen a lot?"

Stoick and Hiccup looked up at her saying "no" while Gobber and Olympian were saying "yes".

Stoick and Hiccup sent them a glare. The two receiving the glare just stared off elsewhere, acting innocent.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

You go first.

 **HICCUP**

No, you go first.

 **STOICK**

Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.

 **HICCUP (SCRAMBLING)**

Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings or small home repair Vikings

Astrid snorted.

"Bread-making Vikings? Small home repair Vikings? Are you serious?"

Hiccup huffed, his face turning a bright red.

"I don't work well under pressure!"

 **STOICK**

-You'll need this.

 _( Stoick hands Hiccup his ax. Hiccup avoids taking it. )_

 **HICCUP**

I don't want to fight dragons.

 **STOICK**

Come on. Yes, you do.

 **HICCUP**

Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons.

 **STOICK**

But you will kill dragons.

 **HICCUP**

No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.

 **STOICK**

It's time Hiccup.

 **HICCUP**

Can you not hear me?

Hiccup bowed his head in sadness.

"He never listens . . ." He mumbled to himself, thinking no one heard him.

Everyone heard him.

They all glared at the Cheif, all except the Grimborns. Heck, even Dagur was glaring at Stoick.

But none was even more furious than the Dragon Warrior. They were silently seething in their seat, furious at the buff man.

 **STOICK**

This is serious son!

 _{Stoick forces the ax into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.}_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

When you carry this ax... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of. _(Gestures specifically at Hiccup)_ ... this.

 **HICCUP**

You just gestured to all of me.

 **STOICK**

Deal?

 **HICCUP**

This conversation is feeling very one-sided.

 **STOICK**

DEAL?!

 _(Hiccup glances at the ax in his hands. It's a no-win argument.)_

 **HICCUP (RESIGNED)**

Deal.

 _( Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.)_

 **STOICK**

Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.

 **HICCUP**

And I'll be here. Maybe.

 _( Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the ax.)_

Fishlegs looked over at the boy, curious.

"What do you mean by 'Maybe'?"

Hiccup blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, well, um, Fishlegs. I was actually planning on leaving. For good."

All of the Berkian Vikings lowered their heads in shame.

It was taking all of Olympians' strength to hold the Dragon Warrior back from doing something extremely destructive.

How Hiccup wasn't noticing any of this is a complete mystery.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 _(Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.)_

 **GOBBER**

Welcome to dragon training!

 _(The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the Colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.)_

 **ASTRID**

No turning back.

 **TUFFNUT**

I hope I get some serious burns.

 **RUFFNUT**

I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.

 **ASTRID**

Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.

Hiccup stared at the parents in shock.

"Are you guys serious? Your kids are trying to hurt themselves and you're ok with this!? What kind of parents are you!?"

All of the teenager's parents looked down in shame.

 **HICCUP (O.S.)**

Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.

 _(The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.)_

 **TUFFNUT**

Oh great. Who let him in?

 **GOBBER**

Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.

 **SNOTLOUT**

Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?

 _( The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.)_

Snotlout looked over at Hiccup.

"Again, sorry we didn't believe ya Hic."

Hiccup just smiled at his cousin.

"It's ok Snotlout. I forgive ya."

Snotlout looked over at the boy in shock, surprised that he could be forgiven so easily.

 **TUFFNUT**

Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?

 _( Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.)_

 **GOBBER**

 _(cheery, in confidence)_ Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, cracking a big grin.

"Sheesh, Gobber. That made me feel a whole lot better."

Said Meathead smiled at the boy, waving his hook, completely oblivious, again.

"No problem 'iccup! That's what I'm here fer isn't?"

Cue groaning.

 _( GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within.)_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.

 _(Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.)_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

The Deadly Nadder.

 **FISHLEGS**

 _(under his breath)_ Speed eight. Armor sixteen.

The Stormcutter dragon tilted his owl-like head in confusion.

"What does all of that mean?"

Hiccup looked over at him with a smile.

"It's numbers we use to help keep track with your skills. Like how strong or fast that species of dragons is."

The dragons looked pleased.

 **GOBBER**

The Hideous Zippleback.

 **FISHLEGS**

Plus eleven stealth. Times two.

 **GOBBER**

The Monstrous Nightmare.

 **FISHLEGS**

Firepower fifteen.

 **GOBBER**

The Terrible Terror.

 **FISHLEGS**

Attack eight. Venom twelve.

 **GOBBER**

CAN YOU STOP THAT?! _(BEAT)_ And...the Gronckle.

 **FISHLEGS**

 _(quietly; to himself)_ Jaw strength, eight.

 _(Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.)_

 **SNOTLOUT**

Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?

Hiccup smirked at the screen.

"He believes in learning on the job. I've got scars to prove it!"

 **GOBBER**

I believe in learning on the job.

Everyone looked at Hiccup in shock.

 _(BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like irate recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.)_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?

 **HICCUP**

A doctor?

Tuffnut shook his head.

"Nada, Hiccup, my man. That's after the fight."

 **FISHLEGS**

Plus five speed?

Heather looked over at the boy in confusion.

"How do you even get that?"

Said boy blushed. He shrugged as he turned away from the pretty girl.

 **ASTRID**

A shield.

 **GOBBER**

Shields. Go.

 _(The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.)_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield.

 _(Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.)_

 **TUFFNUT**

Get your hands off my shield!

 **RUFFNUT**

There are like a million shields!

 **TUFFNUT**

Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.

 _(Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go.)_

 **RUFFNUT**

Ooops, now this one has blood on it.

 _(The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down.)_

 **GOBBER**

Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!

 **TUFFNUT (DAZED)**

What?!

 **RUFFNUT (CONFUSED)**

What?!

Cue laughter.

 _(The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.)_

 **GOBBER**

Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim.

 _(The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.)_

 _( GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens' targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working.)_

'Woahs' and 'Cools' filled the room after seeing through a dragon's eyes.

Hiccup stared in awe.

"So that's what it looks like . . ." He mumbled to himself.

The Dragon Warrior looked towards the boy, smiling to herself.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?

 **SNOTLOUT**

Five!

 **FISHLEGS**

No, six.

 **GOBBER**

Correct, six. That's one for each of you!

 **FISHLEGS**

I really don't think my parents WOULD-

( _BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.)_

 **GOBBER**

Fishlegs, out.

 _(Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs)._

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

Hiccup, get in there!

 _(ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a appears, trying to hit on her.)_

 **SNOTLOUT**

So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-

 _(She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.)_

 **GOBBER**

Snotlout! You're done!

Spitelout shook his head and covered his face in shame.

"Oh why ya gotta do this to me boy-o . . ."

 _( Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool.)_

Snotlout shakes his head at his cousin.

"Cuz, you really need to learn how to flirt."

Hiccup blushed.

 **HICCUP (VOICE BREAKING)**

So, I guess it's just you and me huh?

 **ASTRID**

No. Just you.

"How rude!"

No one really knows who said that so just ignore it.

Olympian looked confused.

"Doesn't that mean that you just let him win?"

Astrid blushed.

 _(Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.)_

 **GOBBER**

One shot left!

 _( Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.)_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) (WORRIED)**

Hiccup!

 _(The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.)_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 _(rattled, but masking it_ ) And that's six!

 _(Gobber wrestles the_ irate _Gronckle back into his pen.)_

Hiccup looked over at his mentor, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Ah! You do care!"

Gobber blushed and mumbled a few incoherent words.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry.

 _( Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.)_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

Remember... a dragon will always, _(with a stern look to HICCUP)_ always go for the kill.

 _(He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.)_

Hiccup wiggled his eyebrows at his mentor.

"Always?"

Gobber huffed.

"Most of the time."

Olympian laughed at the two.

"Okay, guys. Let's continue!"


	7. Book of Dragons

Hiccup calmed down from his laugh with Gobber and continued to watch the movie.

 **EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

 _(HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime.)_

 **HICCUP (MUTTERED)**

So...why didn't you?

The same question rang through everyone's mind.

 _(He drops the bola and pressed on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to a... ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Well, this was stupid.

Stoick huffed.

"Of course it is! You're goin after a dragon, son!"

 _(SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him. Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again and slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily. As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather- bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image. The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened.)_

Everyone stared in awe at how well Hiccup could draw, and sorrow towards the helpless dragon.

Hiccup noticed these stares, and hid his blushing face in his hands, hoping that the day would just end already.

The Dragon Warrior stared at the boy, eyes full of pride.

Olympian looked over at her, a knowing look in her eyes as she smiled at the mysterious mother.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (MUTTERED)**

Why don't you just...fly away?

 _( ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one-half of the dragon's tail. He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK. The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.)_

 **DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

 _(A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges.)_

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?

 _(The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.)_

 **ASTRID**

I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.

 _( Eye rolls from the group.)_

Every person in the entire theater groaning and eye rolling except for Astrid.

 **RUFFNUT (SARCASTIC)**

Yeah. We noticed.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 _(grabbing Astrid's hand)_ No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'.

Astrid groaned and hid her face, soon accompanied by Spitelout.

 **GOBBER**

She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves.

 _(CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.)_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 _(glaring at Hiccup)_ Where did Hiccup go wrong?

 _(He tries to take a seat at the table...)_

 **RUFFNUT**

He showed up.

 **TUFFNUT**

He didn't get eaten. ...

 _(but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.)_

 **ASTRID**

He's never where he should be.

Hiccup closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold back on the water works. All of the teenagers and Gobber hung their heads in guilt for, like, the 10th time that day.

 **GOBBER**

Thank you, Astrid. _(Gobber stands.)_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

You need to live and breathe this stuff.

Hiccup put on his daily mask and made a forced grin on his face.

"No thanks, Gobber. I think I'll stick with air."

Everyone looked up at him in shock, surprised on how he can so easily change his mood and hide his emotions.

 _(Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.)_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.

The dragons looked on, interested.

 _( A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.)_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

No attacks tonight. Study up.

 _( Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.)_

 **TUFFNUT**

 _(you've got to be kidding)_ Wait, you mean read?

 **RUFFNUT**

While we're still alive?

Heather gave her a strange look.

"Well, you're not planning on reading when your dead, are you?"

Hiccup burst out laughing, Heather soon joining him.

They both got some pretty strange looks.

 **SNOTLOUT**

Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?

 **FISHLEGS**

Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week...

 _(The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.)_

 **TUFFNUT**

Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that...

 **RUFFNUT**

...but now...

 _(Snotlout gets up to go.)_

 **SNOTLOUT**

You guys read I'll go kill stuff.

 _(The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.)_

 **FISHLEGS**

Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...

Hiccup, now recovered from his laughter, smiled at the blubbery boy.

"It sounds very interesting Fishlegs. You really are a dragon expert."

Heather looked over at him, too, giving off a warm and pretty smile.

"Definitely an expert, Fish."

Fishlegs blushed as red as a Monstrous Nightmare and turned away from the compliments, not really used to them.

 _(Astrid is the last to go.)_

 **HICCUP**

So I guess we'll share-

 **ASTRID**

Read it.

 _(She pushes it toward him and leaves.)_

 **HICCUP**

All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll SEE YOU- _(Slam.)_ Tomorrow. _(SIGH.)_

A Deadly Nadder went into 'protective mother' mode.

"How rude of you! He was just trying to share a book with you and you push him away! Why must you Vikings be so cruel to the little hatchling? Come here young one."

Against his will, the Nadder picked Hiccup up by his scruff and set him in her wings, making him blush but oddly enough, extremely comfortable.

The Vikings stared at the dragon in shock. Gobber and Stoick were silently screaming in their walnut sized brains, worried sick for Hiccup.

Hiccup knew there was no way out of it, so he just snuggled closer to the dragon and continued watching the movie.

 **DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT ON HICCUP'S HAND**

 _(OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together. Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons.)_

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class.

 _( Hiccup turns the page.)_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.

All of the dragons in the room turned and glared at the Vikings.

Said Vikings just cowered in fear, having no weapons to defend themselves.

Dagur just suddenly burst into insane laughter. Who knows what hes thinking. Hes deranged after all.

 _( Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. Another page, another dragon.)_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.

 _( The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight.)_

Everyone in the room shuddered at the scene.

Astrid and Snotlout looked weirded out, Fishlegs was hiding his face in his hands and the twins were . . . Well, being the twins.

"That's so freaky . . . But so cool!"

The twins head-butted each other and started talking about explosions.

Everyone was scared.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous.

( _The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup is startled, but presses on.)_

Snotlout bursts out laughing.

"Hah! You were scared!"

There was a big crack of thunder and lightning behind him and he screamed and hid under the chair.

Spitelout was again mortified by his son and tried to make himself invisible as everyone laughed at Snotface.

An old man and his sheep sat in the very back of the theatre, laughing as well. He looked over at Spitelout with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Spitelout! You must feel so embarrassed, having a son like that and all. Well, I would say you feel a lot like Stoick, with that useless son of his and all."

Spitelout hid his face and growled at the old man.

"Shut up Mildew. You've caused enough trouble."

Mildew continued to chuckle as everyone turned back to the screen.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.

 _(He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight...

Dragon glares intensify.

 _( Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.)_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

Night Fury.

The strange dark dragon in the middle of the dragon crowd looked up in interest.

The dragon looked toward the scrawny boy, who looked back at the dragon.

The pair of green eyes met, and they stared at each other for what seemed like forever but really just a few times.

Olympian and the Dragon Warrior exchanged knowing looks at the dragon and boy. They smiled and turned back to the screen.

 _(It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.

 _(Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it. CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...)_

Gobber groaned.

"Ye aren't thinkin' what I think yer thinkin' are ye, 'iccup?"

Hiccup smirked at his mentor.

"I think I am."

Everyone groaned.

Stoick just glared at the screen, jealousy filled him to the brim.

He just couldn't get over the fact that his best friend knew his own son better than him.

Wow, he must be one really bad father.


	8. EEEWWW!

Everyone started to settle down after trying to figure out what Hiccup was planning.

But Vikings . . . Are Vikings. They have the brain size of a walnut. They have no idea what Hiccup was thinking!

Heck! They don't even know what a Cal- calla- brain- oh whatever it is done!

Sometimes, Vikings are just too dumb for their own good.

Olympian laughed at her commentary, getting some strange looks from the others but she didn't care.

She smiled over at Hiccup, who looked back up at her with a knowing smirk.

Out of nowhere, the two teens randomly burst out laughing, holding onto each other to keep them from falling.

No one knew what was going on, looking at them like they just turned into dragons.

Olympian looked over at Hiccup, still laughing.

"You knew what I was thinking, didn't ya?"

Hiccup smirked.

"Totally!"

The pair started to calm down from their laughter, wiping away their tears and silently sliding into their seats.

The Vikings of Berk, Dagur, and Heather, the Grimborn Bros., and Mala and Throk looked on at Hiccup, astonished. None of them have ever seen Hiccup laugh so hard, or look like he was actually enjoying himself. Berks' stomach churned with guilt for like, the zillionth time during the movie. All except for stupid Mildew who was just cuddling with Fungus in his seat, secluded from everyone else.

Olympian glared at them all, grabbing her strange futuristic box and pressing a button. The screen lit up and everyone turned their heads.

 **MATCH CUT TO: EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN**

 _(A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the billowing sail of Stoick's Ship. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons. )_

 **STOICK**

I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady.

A Terrible Terror looked at the chief, confused.

"How can you smell us? We don't smell that bad! A little fishy, but not that bad!"

Stoick hid his face in his hands.

"It was a figure of speech." He mumbled.

Hiccup and Olympian looked over at him in shock.

Hiccup grinned.

"Wow! I didn't even know he knew what that was! Not all Vikings are as dumb as I thought!"

Olympian started to snicker at his comment, said boy soon joining her. The Dragon Warrior also gave off a small, inaudible chuckle at the two's way of fun.

Stoick blushed furiously, a few Vikings giving their fellow Viking and kidnapper dirty looks at their comment.

 _(Stoick raises his gaze too . . . An Epic Fog Bank, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside is, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening. On deck, the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering.)_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

Take us in.

 _(The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst. )_

 **VIKING**

Hard to port... for Helheim's Gate.

 _(The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the other two. A BEAT Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers. Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the water. Another bright flash. )_

Everyone in the room cringed, even the dragons.

 **MATCH CUT TO: EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**

 _(CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his finger over its outline. )_

 **HICCUP**

You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?

Everyone in the room groaned. Well, Viggo chuckled and Gobber ... face-hooked?

"Ar! Of course, ya bring this up right when were fightin' dragons!"

Hiccup smirked, then smiled innocently.

"I'm special that way."

Olympian cracked up.

 _(KABLAM! A blast takes the ax head off of Hiccup's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.)_

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying.

Gobber mumbled under his breath.

"When is he ever?"

 _(CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from above. )_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

Today... is all about attack.

 _(The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying. )_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter.

 _(The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the spray. )_

 **FISHLEGS**

I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods.

Hiccup looked over at the boy in shock.

"You're just now questioning his methods!? I've been questioning them since I was 6!"

He sat down and crossed his arms, grumbling under his breath.

"Vikings . . ."

 **GOBBER**

Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike.

 _(Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.)_

 **RUFFNUT (WHISPERED)**

Do you ever bathe?

Everyone groaned, looking towards the family of Thorston's giving them a sympathetic look.

"Ugh. Typical Twins."

 **TUFFNUT**

If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot.

 **RUFFNUT**

How about I give you one!

 _(Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise give them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of them. )_

 **GOBBER**

Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much.

 _(Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.)_

 **HICCUP**

Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?

Again with the groaning.

Viggo chuckled, getting a strange look from his brother. Olympian soon joined in, laughing even harder at Hiccup trying to look all innocent.

 **GOBBER**

No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!

 **HICCUP**

I know, I know, but hypothetically...

 **ASTRID (WHISPERED)**

Hiccup!

 _(She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her. Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN, protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.)_

All I can say ... Poor Spitelout!

 **SNOTLOUT**

Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this.

 **ASTRID**

Hey!

 _(Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.)_

Everyone looks toward Spitelout. He hides behind his hands but soon feels another presence. He looks up to see a reddish colored Deadly Nadder covering him with a wing, blocking everyone's view of him.

The Nadder squawked at him while Spitelout gave the beast a reluctant smile.

 **SNOTLOUT (DEFENSIVE)**

The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!

 _(The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again. )_

 **HICCUP**

They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?

 **GOBBER**

Hiccup!

 **ASTRID**

-Hiccup!

Stoick groans.

"You're gonna get yourself killed, son!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like your not hoping for it ..."

Everyone that isn't a Berkian glared at Stoick.

Dragon's more so, wanting to protect the hatchling from the danger of his father, though, they are still trying to figure out how they are related.

 _(Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess.)_

 **TUFFNUT**

Oooh! Love on the battlefield!

Astrid and Hiccup blushed a deep red, turning away from each other.

Viggo, Mala, Throk, Dragon Warrior, and Olympian gave the two knowing looks.

And everyone else? Completely lost.

 **RUFFNUT**

She could do better.

 _(The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust. )_

 **HICCUP**

 _(struggling to untangle)_ Just... let me... why don't you...

 _(The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor. Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her ax from Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm. She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the ax free, still burrowed into the shield. She SPINS and SWINGS the ax and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off. )_

Dragons and Vikings alike winced at the harsh blow the shield maiden landed on the Nadder's snout.

Hiccup frowned deeply, hating to see the dragon get hurt.

The Vikings of Berk gave off a reluctant cheer to the girl but quickly stopped due to the deadly growls from the dragons.

 **GOBBER**

Well done, Astrid.

 _(Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded.)_

 **ASTRID**

Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on.

A Nightmare chuckles.

"I think it's pretty obvious which side he's on."

He got a few other nods of agreement from the other dragons.

Hiccup smiled, then searched through the crowd of dragons.

He spotted the dragon near the back, silently giving the boy a stare down. Its emerald green eyes were illuminated due to the light of the screen. For some reason, Hiccup was entranced and couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful, midnight black dragon.

 _(She grabs her ax and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.)_

Astrid gave Hiccup a quick, regretful look.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I was just frustrated. I didn't mean to bring my anger on you."

This apology jogged Hiccup out of his stupor state, and he blushed at the blonde, shocked that she would apologize.

"It- It's o-ok Astrid. I-I'm use-used to it b-by now." He stuttered.

Astrid blushed and turned away.

 **CUT TO: EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR CLOSE ON**

 _(A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing. Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove.)_

Everyone in the room, not including Olympian, Dragon Warrior, Grimborn Bros., and Mala and Throk, held their breath at the sight of the drain behind the small boy.

Olympian merely chuckles, knowing what's about to happen.

 _(A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him. Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to pounce.)_

Stoick and Gobber get a tight grip on their arm-rests, almost breaking them off the seats. They knew this was in the future and were scared that something happened to Hiccup.

 _(Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses, carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away.)_

Stoick inwardly growls at his son.

Why on earth would he even consider the idea of being near a beast, defenseless!

 _( The dragon calms. As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing teeth. )_

Tuffnut looked confused.

"So, we've been afraid of a dragon that doesn't even have teeth? Wow, we are cowardly!"

The Vikings of Berk merely blushed.

Olympian laughed.

"Just wait, for it Tuff."

 **HICCUP**

Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had...

 _(A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it. )_

Everyone in the theatre jumped in surprise at the sudden action.

Tuffnut stared.

"Oh." Was all he could manage.

Olympian was almost having a heart attack due to her laughter.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

... teeth.

 _(The teeth retract again. Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously. )_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.

 _(The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly. A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange stares. Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do. Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up. )_

Astrid and Heather screwed up their faces in disgust.

"Don't tell me your gonna do what I think your gonna do."

Hiccup blushed and slightly gagged, not believing that he was actually gonna do it.

Olympian laughed again.

"Oh, he is so gonna do it."

So many Vikings were confused.

 _(The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish.)_

"EEEWWW!" Rang throughout the theater at the disgusting sight.

The dragon were confused. The fish looked so tasty!

 _(He forces a smile. Toothless mimics him. Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature... and curls up on it like a giant dog. He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.)_

Viggo studied the two carefully, trying to figure out the secrets between the rider and dragon.

Mala and Throk smiled at the sight of a Viking getting along with a dragon. They couldn't believe that there was ever a time that they didn't trust Hiccup.

Gobber laughed at his apprentice.

"As persistent as ever, eh, 'iccup?"

Hiccup gave a shy smile towards his mentor and turned back to the screen.

 **DISSOLVE TO: EXT. COVE - LATER**

 _(It's MAGIC HOUR. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove. Sketching in the sand. CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick, minding his own business.)_

Snotlout was being Snotlout.

"I still cat believe Useless can draw!"

He was soon cut off by the growl of the dragons who were still protecting their hatchling.

Hiccup blushed furiously.

 _( Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off. Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction. Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased.)_

Dagur was confused.

"What in the Thor's underpants is he doing?"

Olympian smiled.

"Its Hiccup, duh!"

Ruffnut looked closer and smiled.

"Oh! I see it!"

Everyone else was utterly confused.

 _(Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless growls again.)_

Tuffnut snorts.

"Wow. Touchy much?"

In the back of the room, you could hear the faint sound of the said Night Fury's growl.

 _( Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless. Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand. In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.)_

Everyone looked on amazed.

Olympian smiled and pressed paused.

"Okay, everyone! Time for a break!"

No one moved.

The girl sighed and decided that the Vikings might be like Grover.

"FOOD!"

Everyone jumped out of their seats, yelling. The dragons squawking.

Olympian smirked.

Yep. They are Grover's.

* * *

 ** _I appreciate reviews!_**

 ** _Tell me what you think of it!_**

 ** _In case you don't read Percy Jackson, Grover is a satyr that really likes food._**

 ** _Have a great day/night!_**


	9. Break 2

Everyone made their way to the snack bar as expected.

Vikings piled up their plates with food they never even heard of.

Hiccup was in a daze. He didn't really feel like eating, so he made his way to an empty table to think about what just happened.

He couldn't believe it! He actually hung out with a dragon! He got a dragon to trust him! And a Night Fury at that!

He gave off a small smile in his dazed state. Maybe Vikings have given dragons the wrong name. Maybe, dragons weren't that bad. What he just witnessed on the screen, and what was supposed to happen in the future, proved that much.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Olympian smiling at him.

"So, not hungry, huh?" She said, sitting down beside him, her plate piled up with food.

"Nope. But, you sure are."

She laughs.

"When am I not?"

They both gave off a small chuckle.

"What do you think? About your future?"

Her grin is contagious and he smiles.

"It seems great, actually. I mean, I'm friends with a Night Fury aren't I? It seems pretty great. Though, I do wonder what the other Vikings are going to think about everything."

Olympian sighs and gives him a sad smile.

"Well, at first its pretty rough, but I promise, it definitely gets better at the end."

"As long as everything works out ..." He trails off as he looks up to see the strange Dragon Warrior staring at him, acting like they are talking to their Stormcutter. "Olympian? You've never told us ... just who is that 'Dragon Warrior' person? I've never seen anyone like him."

"Well, first off, it's a she, and second off, she is a very important person to your past and future."

Hiccup stared at the girl.

"Wait, so you mean, we've met before?"

"Oh, you have more than just met, Hiccup"

With that, she gave him a wink, picked up her plate, and walked away, leaving a very confused Hiccup behind her.

He sat there, thinking of what the strange girl was talking about when he heard a soft growling sound coming from behind him.

He jumped and turned around, shocked to see who was behind him.

* * *

The Night Fury finally decided that he was going to communicate with the small boy from the woods.

He looked around for him and spotted him sitting alone with that strange girl that kidnapped them.

He waited for her to walk away before he went to the dragons snack bar, which was just fish, and grabbed a bucket full of Icelandic cod.

He carried it over to the boy that didn't notice him and gave off a small growl to grab his attention.

Hiccup jumped and looked seemingly surprised and scared to see the Night Fury behind him.

The dragon grunted and dropped the bucket of fish at his feet. They stared at each other for a while, both not sure what to do next.

Hiccup fiddled with his hands, trying to think of something to say to the creature. I mean, what do you say to a creature that has been terrorizing your village for years, that you shot down, and then befriended?

Finally, the Night Fury spoke up, tired of the awkward silence.

"Hiccup, it has come to my attention that, in our future, we are to become friends. So, I wanted to go ahead and take the chance to get to know you."

Hiccup stared. The Night Fury talked in a deep, but a wise voice. Hiccup knew that this dragon was smart, and he was sure that it wasn't just the Night Fury, but almost all the dragons were very intelligent, a lot more than Vikings give them credit for.

"Oh! Well, um, okay. What do you wanna know?"

"Whats your favorite color?"

"Green. You?"

"Black."

"Of course!"

They talked for the rest of the break. They talked like old friends that haven't seen each other in years. Vikings gave them weird looks, but they didn't care. The Night Fury ate his fish as he talked with the boy.

 _You know_ , he thought. _I think were gonna be great friends._

* * *

Olympian sat by the Dragon Warrior, looking around the cafeteria in joy.

Everything was working out just as she planned.

She looked over at Hiccup to see him smiling and laughing with Toothless.

She chuckled and the Dragon Warrior did the same before she sighed and looked over at the girl.

"Dear, when can I show them?"

Olympian looked over at her and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Soon, Valka. We just need to wait until the end of the movie, when everything is better."

Valka sighed again.

"They treated him so harshly, Olympian. Sometimes I think, maybe it would have been better if I came back."

"None of this is your fault, Val. This was Hiccups' fate. This is how it was supposed to be."

Valka gave off a faraway look, deep in her thoughts.

"I came to late. One day. One day as a family was all I could give to both of them. If I came back..."

"Then Hiccup wouldn't have met Toothless. Hiccup wouldn't be the Pride of Berk. Hiccup wouldn't be the same 20-year-old man that you know. This is just the way it was meant to be."

Valka gave her a sad smile.

"I understand."

Olympian gave her a pat on the back before she stood up and made her way to the middle of the room. Everyone was yelling and chattering, not paying attention to anything around them.

"HEY!"

There was an abrupt stop in the commotion as everyone turned around to see the brunette.

"Okay, guys! Now that you have all enjoyed your snacks, it's time to go back to the theater room and finish the movie!"

There was a loud roar of cheers as the rowdy Vikings threw away their trash and made their way back to the original room.

Hiccup and Toothless walked in, glued to the hip, still talking about whatever.

Olympian smiled.

Their already great friends.

* * *

 ** _I appreciate the reviews!_**

 ** _Q: Will there be a lot of Hiccstrid?  
A: Yes. Not as much in the first book of the series but there will be plenty of noticeable Hiccstrid moments along the way!_**

 ** _This is part 10 of 28!_**

 ** _We still got a while!_**


	10. First Flight

It took Olympian forever to shut Hiccup and Toothless up.

Everyone else wouldn't stop chattering either.

Olympian finally had to let off a box of firecrackers from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to quite everyone and finish the movie.

She may have also sneaked away with eating some chocolate frogs, too ...

 **EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 _(Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire. )_

 **GOBBER**

...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. (can't deny it) I was delicious. He must have passed the word because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg.

 **FISHLEGS**

Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something.

Everyone turned towards the husky boy with a weirded out look.

The boy just blushed and blushed even harder when Heather reached behind Astrid and patted him on the back.

 **SNOTLOUT**

I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face.

Hiccup snorted.

"Impossible and Stupid Snotface."

Snotlout blushed and crossed his arms, slightly growling under his breath.

 _(He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes. )_

 **GOBBER**

 _(with a mouthful)_ Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.

Hiccup copies his look on screen, his expression horrified.

Mala and Throk frowned at the Blacksmith. They still couldn't believe that Vikings killed dragons for fun.

 _(ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look from the others. Gobber stands and stretches. )_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. (playful, taunting) But who'll win the honor of killing it?

All the dragons in the room growled at Gobber, who shrunk as low as he could into the seats. Seriously, are these seats like quicksand or something?

"How is it an honor to kill one of our kind!?" A furious Timberjack yelled out. "There is no honor! Only cowardice! You Vikings are puny, no good, little -"

Mala cut the dragon off.

"What the Timberjack means, I that what you are doing is wrong and extremely unpleasant. Killing dragons give Vikings no honor, but shameful sins. You should all be ashamed of yourselves!"

And the weird thing is, a lot of the Vikings of Berk agreed with her and bowed their heads in shame.

Hiccup just kept his frown plastered onto his face, now back in the Nadders' wings, being slightly rocked like a baby in a crib. He was embarrassed, yes, but it actually felt kinda comfortable.

He still couldn't believe that he ever wanted to be a dragon killer.

 _(He hobbles off. The teens reflect. )_

 **TUFFNUT**

 _(very matter of fact)_ It's gonna be me. _(BEAT)_ It's my destiny. See?

 _(Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm. )_

Of course, the mother yells, the son gets chased and smacked upside the head a couple of times for having a tattoo without permission, and everyone returns to their seat. You all heard the story.

 **FISHLEGS (GASPS)**

Your mom let you get a tattoo?

 **TUFFNUT**

It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.

 **RUFFNUT**

Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.

 **TUFFNUT**

Yes, it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now.

 **SNOTLOUT**

It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Idiots."

Hiccup snorted at her comment. The two shared eye contact for a second before they blushed and turned away. Olympian smirked at the two lovebirds.

 _(Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonfire. )_

 **DISSOLVE TO: INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER**

 _(Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail. )_

 **DISSOLVE TO: INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER CLOSE ON ...**

 _(creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin. )_

Gobber turns to his apprentice with a glare.

"What have I told ye about workin' in the forge alone, 'iccp!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Never work alone. But when have I ever listened?"

Gobber nodded his head in thought and turned towards Stoick.

"The lad has a point there, Stoick."

The Chief merely grunted and crossed his arms, part in understanding and part in jealousy between mentor and apprentice.

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN**

 _(Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top). Toothless approaches, sniffing him.)_

Snotlout stared. Who knew Useless could carry something that heavy?

 **HICCUP**

Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry.

Dagur gave Hiccup a confused look.

"Toothless?"

Hiccup frowned at the young adult and shrugged.

"I guess it just stuck."

 _(Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out. )_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Okay, that's disgusting.

A lot of people in the crowd nodded in agreement.

The dragons simply looked at the humans in confusion.

It wasn't disgusting! It was delicious!

 _(Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Uh..we've got some salmon...

 _(Toothless swallows it. )_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

... some nice Icelandic cod...

 _(Swallows those too. )_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

... and a whole smoked eel.

 _(Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much either.

Stoick looks over at his son, confused.

"Since when? We used to eat eel soup for supper almost every night!"

The lad shifted uncomfortably in his dragon's wings, staring intently at the floor.

"Well, uh, dad. I've never liked eel. Whenever you would make soup, I would pretend to eat it but then throw it out when you weren't looking. There were a few nights where I would go to bed without any food."

Quiet chatter erupted from the village at the news. The Nadder covered the embarrassed boy in her wings, hiding him from everyone's stares. The Chief looked down, guilty.

 _Why couldn't I have paid more attention to my boy?_

 _(Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan. )_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business.

Ruff and Tuff snorted.

"Seriously, Hiccup. You are terrible at sneaking and lying. We can still give you lessons!" Tuff said, nudging his sister.

From inside the Nadders' wings, you could hear a muffled 'No thanks' in reply.

This just made the twins laugh harder.

 _(Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat. )_

Heather giggled at the Night Fury.

"Such a cat, Toothless."

Toothless huffed and playfully growled at the girl. He then curled up like a cat with his tail fanned over his head.

This made both Heather and Olympian laugh and Hiccup chuckling in the wings of the Nadder.

That offspring of lightning and death itself is just so darn cute!

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

It's okay.

 _(Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts up, slows its chewing to a halt. )_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Okay...okay...

 _(The dragon senses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.)_

Everyone, excluding the Grimborns, Olympian, and Mildew, gasped in shock, not sure what was going to happen the Hiccup.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEASED)**

There. Not too bad. It works.

 _(Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying Hiccup with him. )_

Gobber and Stoick hold onto their arm seats so tight they nearly break.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Woah! No! No! No!

 _(Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately TIPS into an uncontrolled bank and dive. Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't correct his trajectory. Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan- like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 _(excited, terrified)_ It's working!

Fishlegs stared at the boy, now uncovered from the wings, in shock.

"You're insane!"

Hiccup smiled and nodded his head at the said boy.

"Sure am!"

 _(Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high into the air.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Yes! Yes, I did it.

 _(He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on. They're going to crash. Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn. )_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!

Everyone winces as he smacks into the water.

 _(He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive. Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball. Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears seconds later. )_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Yeah!

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Only you, Hiccup."

Hiccup merely shrugged and gave Astrid that cute little smile of his, Toothless giving her his famous toothless smile.

Astrid blushed at the two and turned away.

Was it possible to fall for the village hiccup?

* * *

 ** _I appreciate reviews!_**

 ** _Part 11 of 28_**


	11. Ha It's like the size of my--!

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive.

Stoick turned to glare at his friend.

Gobber turned red and immediately tried to fix his mistake.

"What? Of course, they were goin to survive! If anything happened, you know I would have helped em!"

Stoick rolled his eyes.

 _(ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks. It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them.)_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which.

 _(The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other. The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon.)_

 **FISHLEGS**

 _(muttering to himself)_ Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its...

 **HICCUP (TENSE)**

Will you please stop that?

Hiccup smiled sheepishly at Fishlegs.

"Sorry if that sounded too harsh, legs."

Fishlegs smiled at him.

"It's okay Hiccup. I understand. Not the time."

 _(ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is singing to himself to calm his nerves.)_

 **SNOTLOUT**

If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- _(spotting an approaching shape, terrified)_ -There!

 _(Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.)_

 **ASTRID**

Hey

 **RUFFNUT**

It's us, idiots.

 _(Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.)_

Both Astrid and Ruffnut turned towards the idiots and gave them some very intimidating looks.

Let's just say, Tuffnut and Snotlout may need another pair of undies.

 **TUFFNUT**

Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.

 **SNOTLOUT (TO ASTRID)**

Not that there's anything wrong with a dragonesque figure.

 _(Astrid ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut with a PUNCH to the throat.)_

 **ASTRID**

Wait.

 _(They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down. Their buckets spill. ON FISHLEGS AND HICCUP coming across them. They see the puddles of spilled water._ )

 **TUFFNUT**

Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt.

 **FISHLEGS**

Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now...

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Great motivation, Fishlegs."

I seriously think Fishlegs is going to be a tomato by the end of the book.

 **HICCUP**

Look out!

 _(A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.)_

 **FISHLEGS**

Oh. Wrong head.

 _(GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.)_

 **GOBBER**

Fishlegs!

 _(Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash in the smoke.)_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

Now, Hiccup!

 _(The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill.)_

 **HICCUP**

Oh, come on!

 **GOBBER**

RUN, HICCUP!

 _(Gobber COVERS his eyes.)_

Stoick gives Gobber the hardest glare, I feel sorry for the Blacksmith, really, I do.

"You just covered your eyes when that beast was going to kill my son!"

Hiccup and Olympian both shushed the Chief and brought everyone's attention back to the screen.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

Hiccup!

 _(Beat. The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats. The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber peeks through his fingers to see... The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds his hands out as if controlling it.)_

 **HICCUP**

BACK! BACK! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again!

Everyone in the room stared in awe, even the people from the future.

They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

 _(The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Yes, that's right. Back into your cage.

 _(Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it shut.)_

Everyone 'Oh's and nodded their heads in understanding.

That made a lot more sense.

Hiccup just snorted.

 _Future me is smart_. He thought.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Now think about what you've done.

 _(Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to...

 _(Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Yep...see you tomorrow.

 _(Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on.)_

Hiccup stared at the teens.

"Seriously!? Astrid is the only one suspicious!?"

Astrid smirked and everyone else blushes a bright red.

 **EXT. WOODS/COVE - SUNSET BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - CONTINUOUS**

 _(Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.)_

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**

 _(Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic. Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.)_

 **HICCUP**

Hey!

Everyone burst out laughing at their antics.

Stoick growls, still not believing what he's seeing.

He just couldn't get over the fact that his son sided with those beasts.

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**

 _(Toothless and Hiccup is zooming over the ocean. The tail breaks free sending Hiccup flying.)_

 **HICCUP**

Yeah! Whoa!

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER**

 _(Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix himself to Toothless' saddle.)_

 **EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN**

 _(Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash- land in an open field. Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of âdragon- nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in complete bliss.)_

All the women in the room cooed at the cute dragon. Except for Astrid and Olympian who just laughed because cooing over something is too girly.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

( _Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a fistful of 'dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground. The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful. From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.)_

Tuffnut and Ruffnut cheered.

"That was so cool!" Yelled Ruffnut.

Tuffnut had tears in his eyes as he grabbed his sisters' shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You have *sniff* never said anything *sniff* truer in your entire life, dear sister ..."

The siblings shared an embrace, getting weird looks from both Vikings and dragons.

 **EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON**

 _(The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and BOMBARDING HIM WITH QUESTIONS.)_

 **FISHLEGS**

Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronkle to that before.

 **TUFFNUT**

How'd you do that?

 **RUFFNUT**

It was really cool.

 _(He squirms and invents an excuse.)_

 **HICCUP**

I left my ax back in the ring.

 _(He turns and hurries back.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you.

 _(Astrid watches, suspicious.)_

Throk gives Hiccup a confused look.

"Why do you act so awkward, Hiccup? Isn't being equal with your fellow Vikings what you have always wanted?"

Hiccup squirmed a little in the wings of the Nadder before he answered.

"I guess it's because I have never had that much attention on me before. Most of my life I've been ignored so I'm not really used to it."

Throk nodded in understanding before leaning down to have a quiet conversation with Mala.

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 _(Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax and fall over.)_

Hiccup turned to Toothless, who was sitting right beside him and the Nadder, with a mischevious smirk.

Without the dragon knowing, Hiccup discreetly lowered his hand and scratched Toothless in the same spot making the Night Fury instantly collapse.

The whole theater burst out laughing at his cuteness.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER**

 _(An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other kids look on from the sideline in amazement.)_

 **INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS**

 _(Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving Astrid alone.)_

 **FISHLEGS**

Hey, Hiccup!

 **SNOTLOUT**

What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?

 **TUFFNUT**

Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question.

Hiccup turned toward Astrid with a small smile.

"Sorry, Astrid."

Astrid blushed and smiled back.

"It's ok, Hiccup."

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 _(Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.)_

Heather laughs and points towards the still blissful sleeping Toothless.

"See? A cat!"

Soon, everyone joins in on her laughter.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 _(A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.)_

 **GOBBER**

Meet the Terrible Terror.

 _(A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the recruits.)_

 **TUFFNUT**

Ha. It's like the size of my-

Astrid face-palmed.

"Please, please, don't finish that sentence ..."

The twins smirked at each other and fist-bumped.

 _(Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.)_

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!

 _(Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet again as Astrid looks on with suspicion.)_

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID)**

Wow, he's better than you ever were.

Hiccup shakes his head.

"Wrong thing to say, Tuff."

Astrid glares and Tuffnut gulps, sliding deep into his seat.

 **CUT TO: EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER**

 _(Astrid furiously hurls her ax at a nearby tree. She notices Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he loses her in the woods. She HUFFS, frustrated.)_

Hiccup bursts out laughing and Astrid gives him a glare.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because ... I'm pretty sure I was hiding behind that rock!"

Astrid blushed and Hiccup laughed harder.

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 _(Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.)_

 **EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER**

 _(The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hiccup's face is red.)_

 **HICCUP**

Oh, great.

Everyone laughed at Hiccup's misfortune.

Hiccup blushed but joined the laughter soon after.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, everyone happy.

The Vikings seem to be accepting the dragons.

Everything is going just like it was planned.

* * *

 ** _I appreciate reviews!_**

 ** _Part 12 of 28_**


	12. Everything We Know About You Is Wrong

**EXT. BERK - NIGHT**

 _(The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses Hiccup's path.)_

 **VIKING**

Hiccup.

Everyone laughs.

Dagur stared at the Viking in question.

"Are you blind?"

The Viking merely blushed and hid his face in his hands.

 _(Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear, he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall. Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.)_

 **ASTRID (O.S.)**

Hiccup?

The twins cat called.

"Oh! Busted by Astrid! So romantic ..."

The two lovebirds blushed and tried to deny everything.

So much love ...

 _(Hiccup FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off the saddle hook. It won't budge.)_

Snotlout laughed.

"Hah! He's so weak!"

Astrid growled but got held back by Heather.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

Are you in there?

 _(Too late - she's right outside. ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's. Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window, still attached to Toothless' saddle.)_

 **HICCUP**

Astrid. Hey! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid.

The sounds of hands connecting to people's faces were heard throughout the room.

Poor Hiccup ... he's hopeless ...

 **ASTRID**

I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder.

 _(Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As a result, Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face. Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall. In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slips off unseen.)_

Tuff and Ruff cheered.

"Now that's what I call sneaking, Hic!" Tuff yelled, his sister whooping and hollering with him.

Hiccup blushed and pulled a wing over him via Toothless, who laid passed out beside him with his tongue stuck out.

 **EXT. DOCKS - DAWN**

 _(Alone, a battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked. Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick - last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.)_

Everyone winced at the sight, even the dragons.

"Why not just give up? I mean, it's obvious that you're not going to find our nest." One of the heads of a Zippleback said.

Gobber laughed.

"We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard!"

He looked towards Hiccup, who poked his head out from behind Toothless, and gave him a wink.

Hiccup smiled and winked back.

 **VIKING**

Where are the other ships?

 **SPITELOUT**

You don't want to know.

 _(Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the trashed ship.)_

 **GOBBER**

Well, I trust you found the nest at least?

 **STOICK**

Not even close.

 **GOBBER**

Ah. Excellent.

 _(Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.)_

 **STOICK**

I hope you had a little more success than me.

 **GOBBER**

Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes.

 _(Stoick stops. What does that mean? A group of merry villagers rushes past.)_

 **VIKING #1**

Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved.

 **VIKING #2**

Out with the old and in with the new, right?!

 **VIKING #3**

No one will miss that old nuisance!

 **VIKING #4**

The village is throwing a party to celebrate!

Hiccup wad stung. It was impossible to miss on the boy's face, but he tried to replace it with a mask. He smiled and let out a strained laugh.

"Ha. You made it sound like I was dead!"

Everyone could read through the facade, and Hiccup hung his head in defeat.

(Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns to Gobber.)

 **STOICK**

He's... gone?

 **GOBBER**

Yeah...most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans.

 _(Stoick is doubly confused.)_

 **STOICK**

Hiccup?

Hiccup grunted.

"Who else? It's not like you have another son. One your actually proud of."

Stoick tried to reply to his son. Tried to tell him otherwise, but no words came out. He hung his head and Gobber gave him pat on the back.

 **GOBBER (BEAMING)**

Who would've thought, eh? He has this...way with the beasts.

 **CUT TO: EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON**

 _(Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky. Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles below them.)_

 **HICCUP**

Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow.

 _(Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four.

 _(He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun. Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic. Hiccup sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Alright, it's go time. It's go time.

(They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.)

Everyone stared in awe at the duo.

"Awesome! I wanna dragon! Momma! Get me a dragon!" A little boy yelled.

His mother shushed him.

"Quiet Gustav! We do not allow dragons!"

Hiccup quickly turned to Gustav who had tears in his eyes and beckoned him over when his mother wasn't looking.

"Come on, Gustav. I'm sure one of these dragons will let you sit on them."

As if knowing what was happening, a red Monstrous Nightmare walked up and nuzzled Gustav's stomach. The boy giggled and hugged the dragons head.

"Whats your name?" He asked the dragon.

"I don't have one, little hatchling."

Gustav gasped sadly and looked towards Hiccup. The older boy gave him a small smile and a nod. Gustav smiled back at the dragon.

"Then I'm gonna name you ... Fanghook!"

The Nightmare looked like he was thinking, before he let off, what looked like a smile, towards the boy.

"I like it, hatchling."

Gustav smiled and climbed onto Fanghook's neck to sit beside Hiccup and the rest of the dragons.

None of the Vikings on the other side noticed.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy!

 _(They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Yeah! Yes, it worked!

 _(The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Sorry.

 _(They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

My fault.

 _(Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. _(referring to the cheat SHEET)_ Position four, no three.

Snotlout and the twins groaned.

"Make up your mind!" Snotlout yelled.

 _(They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every passing second. He SWALLOWS hard and tightens his grip on the handles.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Yeah! Go, baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my...

 _(He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PANICKED)**

... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!

 _(Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet... )_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

No!

 _(... and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach. Toothless, however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his wings. As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly finds himself detached, free-falling.)_

Everyone gasped as the boy and dragon went falling towards their deaths.

Hiccup and Toothless were shocked, but they were pretty sure they weren't going to die. Right?

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Oh, gods! Oh no!

 _(Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless spiral downward. Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hiccup.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 _(trying to calm Toothless)_ Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down-

Dagur stared at Hiccup.

"How are you so calm! Your falling to your death for Thor's sake and you're trying to calm a freaking dragon! How!?"

Hiccup shrugged.

"I dunno. Just not scared."

He got a lot of weird looks

 _(Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hiccup with his wing. After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops. They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks. Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making it impossible. With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition. Together, they manage a tight, hair-raising series of split- second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed. Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved. He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

YEEAHHH!

Everyone in the theater cheered, well, everyone but those grim ones in the back. But even they smiled!

 _(Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball. Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it.)_

 **ON HICCUP'S FACE**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Ah, come on.

Everyone laughed. Vikings and dragons alike. The two sounds didn't really mix and make music to your ears, but it definitely made the scene funnier.

 **EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH - SUNSET**

 _(Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach, snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup smirks with forced politeness.)_

 **HICCUP**

Uh..no thanks. _(gesturing to his fish on A STICK)_ I'm good.

 _(Several Terrible Terrors lands like seagulls, hissing and nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of fish. One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away. Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last fireballs at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup and Toothless watch, amused. That is until... Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it back tauntingly. Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill. Hiccup laughs.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?

A lot of the Vikings started to murmur among themselves.

This is important information.

 _(Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Here you go.

 _(The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup is amazed.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PENSIVE)**

Everything we know about you guys is wrong.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

Everyone looked towards the dragon side of the room.

Everyone on that side looked happy. None of the dragons have even tried to attack them, well, not including Stoick, but otherwise, they seemed very tame.

Maybe they were wrong.

Olympian paused the movie.

"Okay, everyone! This is going to be our last break before we finish this movie! So, everyone to the food court!"

They cheered and ran in. Gustav was on Fanghook and he couldn't have looked happier. Hiccup was right behind the two on Toothless and was laughing the whole way.

Little did he know, he was about to make a decision that was going to completely change a bad guys way of seeing life.

This guy isn't going to understand anything after that conversation.

* * *

 ** _I just love that Gustav scene!_**

 ** _He needs more love!_**

 ** _I appreciate the reviews!_**

 ** _Part 12 of 28_**


	13. Break 3

Everyone went and grabbed their food, then headed to their unofficial assigned seats.

Hiccup went towards the table he usually sat at with Toothless when he glanced over and saw those bad guys that are supposedly his enemies in the future.

He looked towards Toothless and nodded his head toward the brothers, a silent gesture to see if Toothless agreed to sit by the villains.

The dragon looked towards the two suspiciously but reluctantly nodded his head and headed towards the table, Hiccup jogging to catch up with him.

The Grimborn brothers were conversing quietly between each other, talking about something called a Shell Fire and a Dragon Eye, whatever that means.

They didn't notice the duo walking up to them, so Hiccup cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. Surprisingly, they jumped. They turned towards Hiccup and Toothless, both giving off glares that could kill.

"What do you want, fishbone?" The beefy one with the sword on his back asked.

Hiccup gulped and awkwardly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We-well, Umm, I-I just saw you t-two over here a-and was wondering i-if maybe I could s-sit here, too?"

He mentally face palmed. You idiot, he thought. You just stuttered. A lot. Horrible first impression. Especially when it's a bad guy!

The beefy man growled and was about to say something when his brother calmly rose his hand for silence. The smaller brother looked towards Hiccup with calm, but cold eyes, both ignited with a light of hatred that Hiccup knew was meant for him.

The man gave off a sarcastic smile.

"Please, dear Hiccup. Be our guest."

Hiccup eyed the two nervously before slowly sliding into his seat in front of the brothers. Toothless plopped himself down and went straight for the fish ... typical Toothless, always hungry.

Hiccup shifted nervously under the eyes of the Grimborns. He started freaking out his mind.

What were you thinking, Hiccup!? This was a horrible idea!

"Uhh." He started before clearing his throat."So, I'm your enemy in the future, huh?"

The big guy eyed Hiccup suspiciously but the smaller one let off a small, victorious smile.

"Why, yes, dear Hiccup. You and your friends are pesky little obstacles that are always getting in our way. But one day, the Dragon Hunters will destroy Berk and your little Dragon Edge for good."

Hiccup looked confused. He held up his hands to stop the man from confusing him anymore.

"Ok, stop. I'm from the past, remember? I'm completely lost. And I forgot your names anyway. Who are you again?"

Small dude with hair had something wrong with his eye or something because it was twitching and he looked really annoyed. What was that about?

"Yes, of course. Our names. My name is Viggo Grimborn, leader of the Dragon Hunters. This beefy, bald man beside me is my arrogant big brother, Ryker."

Ryker growled but said nothing as he took a sip of his drink, choking soon after because someone switched his Meade with Yaknog. Who would do such a thing?

Hiccup hummed in understanding. He tapped his finger for a little bit before he suddenly got an idea. He let off a sly smile towards the brothers.

"So, how did you two become Dragon Hunters anyway?"

Viggo and Ryker smiled.

"Well, we come from a long line of Dragon Hunters, Hiccup. Hunting those beasts have been in our blood for generations!"

Both Hiccup and Toothless winced but gave off smiles. Toothless having, well, no teeth in his smile, and Hiccup showing all teeth looking very awkward.

"Oh. Yeah, tha-that's great! So, uh, have you ever thought about changing tradition ...?"

Viggo eyed Hiccup.

"What do you mean?"

Hiccup awkwardly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I mean, do you really want to hunt dragons, or are you forced too?"

Viggos' eyes burned with rage.

"What do you mean, boy? I make all of my own decisions! No on controls me!"

Hiccup suddenly got a burst of courage and stood up to get closer to Viggo.

"Do you really want to kill dragons, Viggo? Or are you too scared to break your tribes' tradition? You shouldn't let the past control who you are! I mean, I supposedly train and ride dragons! I break Berks tradition by doing what I believe in! Now, why don't you?"

Hiccup stood up and grabbed his tray, walking fast to his original table.

Toothless grumbled, but grabbed his bucket of fish and trailed after his friend.

Viggo spaced out, thinking of the words that just came from his enemy.

I don't understand anything anymore, do I?

* * *

Olympian, Mala, and Throk stared, jaws dropped to the floor.

"Did we just see, what I think we just saw?" Olympian asked, bewildered.

Mala and Throk nodded regretfully.

The three watched as Hiccup and Toothless left the Grimborns' table. They heard the whole thing and couldn't believe a word of it.

First off, it was totally unbelievable that Hiccup would attempt to have a friendly conversation with his future enemy. Second off, they saw the look on Viggo's' face and heard about Hiccup trying to convince him and his brother that they really don't want to hunt dragons. Did it actually work?

But, they had to admit, when they saw the twins switch Ryker's Meade with Yaknog, they all laughed pretty hard. They laughed even harder when he started to choke.

Olympian smirked.

"Welp, guess I don't understand life anymore. You two feel the same, right?"

Mala and Throk nodded, still in shock.

Yep, this has been a very interesting break.

There was a sudden scream and everyone turned toward the source, only to find themselves laughing their butts off.

Snotlout was trying to 'show who's boss' to Hookfang and ended up with a burning butt on fire.

Screaming like a girl, Snotlout ran around the room before Astrid shoved him into the punch bowl. He sighed in relief and everyone looked on disgusted. Time to get a new punch bowl I guess.

After Olympian got done drying off her tears of laughter, she stood up and walked towards the door that led back to the theater.

"Okay, everybody! You know the drill! Let's finish that movie!"

The Vikings cheered. All but Viggo who was still thinking over Hiccups words.

Olympian smirked. Hiccup was a very inspirational fishbone.

Don't you just love it when people messes with bad guys way of thinking?


	14. Awkward Conversation

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - NIGHT**

 _(HICCUP is lost in thought, his head laid on a desk full of Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world. Suddenly, STOICK appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and quickly covers up his desk.)_

 **HICCUP**

Dad! You're back!

 _(He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the prosthetic fin, and other drawings.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Gobber's not here, so...

 _(He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as much as possible.)_

 **STOICK**

I know. I came looking for you.

 **HICCUP (CAUGHT)**

You did?

Everyone in the theater:

"You did?"

 **STOICK (STERN)**

You've been keeping secrets.

 _(Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's contents with him.)_

 **HICCUP**

I...have?

Everyone in the theater:

"He has?"

 **STOICK**

Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?

 **HICCUP (IN VAIN)**

I don't know what you're...

Tuffnut bolted out of his chair.

"Quit torturing us, man! How do you know the secret!?"

He broke down sobbing, his sister comforting him the best she could.

Everyone else was already used to it.

 **STOICK**

Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.

 **HICCUP**

Oh?

Quit whispers began to spread.

 **STOICK**

So. _(BEAT_ ) Let's talk about that dragon.

 _(Blood drains from Hiccup's face.)_

The theater was chaos.

 **HICCUP**

Oh, gods. Dad, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-

 _(Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stared, baffled.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

You're not...upset?

 **STOICK**

What?! I was hoping for this!

 **HICCUP**

Uh...you were?

Everyone in the theater:

"You were!?"

Olympian groaned.

"We have got to stop doing that."

 **STOICK**

And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time.

 _(Hiccup's elated expression sinks.)_

Everyone began to calm down.

Everyone on the dragon side of the room, though, felt like they were going to throw up their lunch.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!

Throk just ran off to lose his lunch.

 _(Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him into the wall.)_

Everyone winced at the hard blow.

Stoick went to apologize but Hiccup held his hand, his face having a stoic expression as he was having an inside battle at trying to keep all the food down.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking Berk have ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you!

 _(Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all.)_

A big tub of sympathy and regret just got dumped on the Vikings of Berk.

Hiccup took refuge in the Nadder's wings again. Toothless got jealous and ended up in her wings as well.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty!

 _(Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills the tiny room.)_

"Seriously! How is the little hatchling related to that dude!? There is no way he's his father!" A Zippleback head stated, his friend nodding along.

Soon, all the dragons were thinking the same thing. Even some of the Vikings!

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (RELIEVED)**

Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about.

 _(Pregnant pause. Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. Stoick adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat. After a long, uncomfortable silence...)_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

Oh, I... brought you something.

 _(He presents a horned helmet.)_

Valka stared at the object.

 _Is that- Oh, Thor no!_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

To keep you safe in the ring.

 **HICCUP (SINCERE)**

Wow. Thanks.

 _(Hiccup accepts it, looking it over.)_

 **STOICK**

Your mother would've wanted you to have it. _(HEARTFELT)_ It's half of her breastplate.

Everyone grimaced.

Valka hid in Cloudjumper's wings in embarrassment.

 _(Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles.)_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?

 _(Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.)_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal.

"Nah." They heard from the Nadder's wings."I just don't think helmets are my thing ya know? I deserve something fabulous!"

Twins and Olympian cracking up.

 _(Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms. He forces a YAWN.)_

 **HICCUP**

I should really get to bed.

 **STOICK HICCUP**

 _(talking over each (talking over each OTHER) OTHER)_ Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping glad I stopped by, I hope you by. And for the... the uh, like the hat. breast hat.

Mala snorts.

"Does that happen very often, sir Hiccup?"

Said boy poked his head out and, at the same time as Stoick, states:

"Yes/No!"

Everyone cracking up.

 **STOICK**

Well..uh..good night.

 _(Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more burdened than ever.)_

"Most awkward conversation. Ever." Astrid says, shaking her head.

Hiccup sighs.

"You have no idea."

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - AFTERNOON**

 _(A Gronckle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen recruits scramble. Astrid ducks behind a barrier to finding Hiccup already there. She forces her ax at his throat.)_

 **ASTRID**

Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing.

 **HICCUP**

Please, by all means.

Hiccup nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes! Please win!"

 _(She darts off, CLOSING FAST on the dragon. The crowd above cheers her on.)_

 **VIKING IN CROWD**

You got it, Astrid!

Snotlout smirked over at Astrid.

"I was cheering for you, babe."

He got punched in the face.

 _(Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride. He locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement. Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted smile. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronckle spots him and makes a bee- line toward him.)_

 _(BACK TO ASTRID ... as she catches her breath behind a barrier. She scowls, focused, determined.)_

 **ASTRID**

This time. This time for sure.

 _(With a FIERCE BATTLE-CRY she LEAPS from cover,_ ax _cocked to throw.)_

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

Aaaaaaaaaa...

 _(And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has already laid the Gronckle out.)_

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No!

 _(Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is.)_

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!

"Astrid! Watch your language young lady!"

Astrid crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Mom."

 _(A loud CLACK ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone lights up excitedly.)_

 **STOICK**

Wait! Wait!

 **HICCUP**

So, later.

 _(Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave.)_

 **GOBBER**

Not so fast.

 **HICCUP**

I'm kinda late for-

 **ASTRID (LIVID)**

What? Late for what exactly?

"Again! How is it that only Astrid is suspicious!?" Hiccup cried out.

 _(Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd.)_

 **STOICK**

Okay, quiet down. The elder has decided.

 _(Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He points to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.' Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative 'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers. Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.)_

 **GOBBER**

You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!

"NNNOOO!"

 **STOICK**

Ha, ha! That's my boy!

 _(Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried out to the cheering spectators...)_

 **HICCUP (MASKING PANIC)**

Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so...

* * *

 **Hey, guys!**

 **Sorry that this is a little bit of a boring chapter. I just couldn't think of any good places to have the audience interrupt the movie. This scene wasn't very eventful anyways.**

 **14/27 Parts**

 **I am hoping for this book to be completed before school starts next fall.**

 **I appreciate Reviews!**


	15. Romantic Flight

**EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

 **HICCUP**

... leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and  me are taking a little vacation, forever.

"WHAT!?"

Stoick and Gobber frowned at each other.

 _(Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hiccup sets down his basket and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Oh..man...

 _(SHINK! Hiccup looks up to the sound of... ASTRID, sitting on the rock right in front of him, sharpening her ax _._ )_

A lot of people in the room jumped.

Mildew screamed and fainted. I think he had a mini heart attack. Oh, whale.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (SHOCKED)**

Aggh! What the- _(RECOMPOSING)_ What are you doing here?

Astrid did a small happy dance in her seat as she saw how she could scare Hiccup.

She got stares as if she turned into some magical creature like Fenrir or Jormungand.

 _(She hops off the rock and backs him down, spinning her axe threateningly. Hiccup's eyes dart around nervously, searching for Toothless.)_

 **ASTRID**

I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?

The audience laughed.

"It's more of the other way around." Hiccup smirked.

Astrid finished her happy dance and blushed in embarrassment.

 **HICCUP**

Uh...training?

 _(She grabs him by his odd-looking harness.)_

 **ASTRID**

It better not involve... this.

 **HICCUP**

I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh...

CloudJumper tilted his head in confusion.

"How is wearing some strange, uh, clothing, bad?"

The Vikings just shrugged. They didn't have a problem with it.

 _(They hear a RUSTLE coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid DROPS Hiccup to the ground and sets off to investigate.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PANICKED)**

You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go.

Everyone cracking up.

 _(He puts her hand back on his harness, getting her to 'drag him back.' Astrid BENDS Hiccups hand backward, driving him down.)_

The twins wolf whistled at the two.

"Oh! You two can't even keep your hands to yourself! Lovebirds!"

The two in question are tomatoes.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do that?!

 **ASTRID**

That's for the lies.

 _(Astrid pounces the hilt of her ax off of Hiccup's laid-out body.)_

Everyone looked at the boy with pity. That had to hurt.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

And THAT'S for everything else.

 _(Hiccup's YELP is answered with A GROWL, coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid looks up to see... A NIGHT FURY. Toothless pounces toward them, snarling.)_

There were a few gasps heard from the audience. Mildew had another heart attack. Hey, I'm not complaining.

 **HICCUP (FEEBLE)**

Oh man.

 _(She dives onto Hiccup.)_

 **ASTRID**

Get down! Run! Run!

 _(Astrid pulls her axe, ready to take on Toothless.)_

 **HICCUP**

No!

 _(Hiccup knocks Astrid's cocked axe to the ground, out of reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing her.)_

Everyone stared in shock.

"Woah. Did Hiccup really just unarm Astrid?" Ruffnut asked.

She didn't get an answer because everyone else was in shock.

Olympian cracked up.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

No. It's okay! It's okay...

 _(Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, SPRAYING Astrid with sand.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (CALMING)**

She's a friend.

Toothless snorted.

"A friend?"

Hiccup glared at the dragon.

"You know what I mean."

 _(Toothless snorts in disagreement. Astrid is frozen. Toothless looks from her to Hiccup and back to her, confused.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID)**

You just scared him.

 **ASTRID**

I scared him!?

Toothless huffed and glared at the blonde.

"Like I'm scared of her."

Astrid smirked.

"If you weren't scared of me, then were you scared that I was going to hurt Hiccup?"

The dragon stared at her, dumbfounded.

Hiccup started laughing.

"Aww, you do care!"

Toothless huffed again and hid his face behind his tail, grumbling to himself.

This made everyone laugh harder.

 _(Hiccup makes a be quiet motion.)_

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) (INTENSE WHISPER)**

Who is him?

 **HICCUP.**

Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.

 _(Astrid backs away, eyeing Hiccup and Toothless together with pure disgust. She turns and RUNS for the village.)_

Everyone in the room groaned. Even the Grimborn's!

 **HICCUP**

Duh duh duh. We're dead.

 _(Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (TO TOOTHLESS)**

Where do you think you're going?

People holding their stomachs, tears in their eyes, cracking up.

 **EXT. WOODS - MOMENTS LATER**

 _(ASTRID races through the trees. A large shadow overtakes her. She is suddenly SNATCHED into the air. Astrid SCREAMS.)_

Mildew is having a seizure.

Seriously! How old is this guy? Should he be dead already?

 **ASTRID**

Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!

 _(Hiccup and Toothless fly Astrid to the top of a towering pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Astrid dangles a hundred feet in the air.)_

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

Hiccup! Get me down from here!

 **HICCUP**

You have to give me a chance to explain.

 **ASTRID**

I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!

 **HICCUP**

Then I won't speak. Just let me show you.

 _(Hiccup extends a hand.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Please, Astrid.

 _(She eyes him and the dragon, then the ground far, far below. After a moment, she swats Hiccup's outstretched hand away and reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness. She settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible.)_

 **ASTRID**

Now get me down.

 **HICCUP**

Toothless? Down. Gently.

 _(Toothless leers mischievously. He spreads his wings slowly. With a WHOP, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases the tree tucks in his legs, and HOVERS in place.)_

Everyone looked at the screen nervously.

That face there. That not a good lookin' face on a dragon. No. Definitely not good face.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

See? Nothing to be afraid of.

 _(Toothless suddenly LAUNCHES straight upward. Astrid SCREAMS. The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat buck the saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like a rocket. Astrid is thrown backward. She SCREAMS and hugs Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him.)_

Everyone laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

Especially Olympian. She sounded like a dying whale.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon! _(mortified; to Astrid)_ He's not usually like this. Oh no...

 _(Toothless ROLLS and PLUMMETS toward the coastline far below. Astrid SCREAMS. Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping them in the froth.)_

Toothless looked at the screen in interest.

He's really starting to enjoy this movie.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us!

 _(Toothless rockets skyward and begin tumbling head over tail.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile.

Everyone laughing harder.

Hiccup gets whacked in the head by Toothless.

 _(Astrid clamps her hand over her eyes.)_

 **ASTRID**

Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing.

 _(Astrid is defeated, her aggressive energy gone. Satisfied, Toothless relents. They level off and head up into the clouds. Astrid opens her eyes again and looks out over the world she'd never dreamed of. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky- scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder. She grins, despite herself. Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds...)_

'Woah' was a very popular word used at the moment.

 **DISSOLVE TO: EXT. SKY - NIGHT**

 _(...and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky. Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The new perspective is breathtaking. Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin into his shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them. Hiccup smiles nervously. Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over open water, leaving the village lights behind them.)_

'Whoah' gained even more popularity.

 **ASTRID**

Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. _(BEAT)_ He's amazing.

 _(Astrid carefully reaches down and pats Toothless' side.)_

Toothless grinned in victory.

"I know."

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

So what now?

Hiccup groans.

 _(Hiccup groans. It's a problem without an answer.)_

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill... _(WHISPERED)_ ... kill a dragon.

 **HICCUP**

Don't remind me.

"Why me!" Hiccup exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and leaning into the Nadder.

 _(A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping into cloud cover.)_

All of the dragons growled at the screen, getting into a defensive position.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Toothless! What's happening? What is it?

 _(Toothless BARKS at him. 'Quiet!' Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare emerges.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Get down!

 _(Hiccup and Astrid duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.)_

Many gasps were heard. Whispers were aroused. What's happening?

 **ASTRID**

What's going on?

 **HICCUP**

I don't know. _(BEAT)_ Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud.

 _(Toothless HISSES. Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds, appear all around them. HUNDREDS of them, all carrying fish and game in their talons.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (WHISPERED)**

It looks like they're hauling in their kill.

( _The Zippleback eyes them ravenously.)_

 **ASTRID**

What does that make us?

The audience began to get nervous. What was going to happen to them?

 _(The dragons BANK and dive in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea stacks. They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fall into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel. It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with rocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in hordes. The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist. Hiccup is amazed.)_

 **HICCUP**

What my dad wouldn't give to find this.

Hiccup glanced over at his father to see the man staring at the screen in awe.

He sighed. Great, now Stoick knows about the nest. Something bad is going to happen.

 _(Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile. Hiccup and Astrid peek around, taking in the busy hive of sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into the pit.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole.

Hiccup got a lot of glares. Toothless snorted.

"Of course. You have to joke when you're doing something dangerous."

More glares when Hiccup uses an innocent smile.

 **ASTRID**

They're not eating any of it.

 _(Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible ROAR rings out. The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan dragon head juts from the steamy pit and SNAPS it out of the air. Swallowing it back whole. Hiccup and Astrid recoil, terrified.)_

Okay, Mildew is passed out due to all the heart attacks. What am I supposed to do? Should I just leave him there or ... You know what. Fungus will do as his nurse. We've got nothing to worry about.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

What is that?

 _(The monstrous beast SNIFFS the air, seemingly aware of them. It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding... and ROARS. Several dragons take flight in fear.)_

 **HICCUP**

Alright, buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!

 _(Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws. The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback out of the air instead. Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of dragons flee the caldera in fear.)_

People were freaking out here making Olympian and Dagur laugh hysterically.

Olympian because she has watched the movie millions of times and has finally lost it, and Dagur, well, he lost it a long time ago so I have no idea.

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - NIGHT - LATER**

 _(Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the moonlit beach.)_

 **ASTRID**

 _(her mind reeling, talking Hiccup's ear off)_ No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers... and that's their queen. It controls them.

Hiccup crossed his arms and glared over at Berk.

"See? They have no choice but to attack us! It's all because of the Queen!"

Many dragons growled in agreement.

 _(She leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village.)_

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

Let's find your dad.

 **HICCUP**

No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless. _(BEAT)_ Astrid, we have to think this through carefully.

 _(Astrid eyes him, incredulous.)_

 **ASTRID**

Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons' nest...the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?

 _(Hiccup stands firm, resolute.)_

 **HICCUP**

Yes.

The twins cheered and clapped for Hiccup.

"Yeah! You tell her, Hiccup!"

"Woo-hoo! Go, Hiccup!"

 _(Astrid's taken aback.)_

 **ASTRID**

Okay. _(BEAT)_ Then what do we do?

 **HICCUP**

Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.

 **ASTRID**

Okay.

 _(Astrid PUNCHES Hiccup in the arm.)_

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

That's for kidnapping me.

 _(Hiccup looks to Toothless for support. Toothless SNORTS, dismissive. Astrid grabs him. He braces for another hit. She KISSES Hiccup on the cheek.)_

More wolf whistles.

Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other, turning away quickly with a blush.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

That's for, everything else.

 _(In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off... leaving Hiccup RUBBING his cheek, stunned. Toothless hobbles up, eyeing him.)_

 **HICCUP**

What are you looking at?

Everyone laughed and clapped as the movie was paused.

"Okay, everyone," Olympian said, standing in front of everyone. "I am allowing everyone to have a seat change if they would like. You can sit anywhere."

Immediately, there were people running around the room. Gustav and Spitelout ran over to the dragon's side of the room, sitting by the dragon friends they had made earlier on.

Sheepishly, Astrid stood up from her seat and walked to the dragon's side to stand by Hiccup and the Nadder.

"Um, Hiccup? Would you mind if ..." She trailed off and pointed towards the chair closest to him.

Hiccup smiled.

"Of course! I don't mind at all!"

Astrid smiled and sat down. The Nadder carefully put Hiccup back down into his seat beside her and scooted over to Astrid.

"Hello. Astrid isn't it?"

Astrid gave off a small smile and nodded at the dragon.

"It is nice to have you on the side of the dragon's, Astrid."

Astrid laughed.

"I'm glad I'm here, too. What's your name?"

"They call me, Azul, but I've never really cared much for that name."

Astrid's smile got wider.

"Can I give you a new name?" Azul nodded. "Then I'm going to name you ... Stormfly! Does that sound good?"

The Nadder smiled and nodded her head. "It sounds perfect, Astrid."

Astrid smiled and turned back to the screen. Hiccup smiled at the way the two interacted. Maybe there's still hope for the dragons and Vikings.

* * *

 ** _Hey, guys!_**

 ** _How did you enjoy the last chapter's cliffhanger?_**

 ** _I totally made up Stormfly's name. I don't know why but I just named her Blue. Just in case you didn't know, Azul means blue in Spanish. It pays off to take Spanish lessons every once in awhile._**

 ** _Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter._**

 ** _I appreciate reviews!_**


	16. Disowned by the Chief

It took a little while for everyone to adjust to their new seats, but no one was in a real rush anyways.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 _(The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event)_

 **STOICK**

 _(aloud to the crowd)_ Well, I can show my face in public again.

 _(LAUGHTER AND APPLAUSE)_

Stoick shrunk into his seat as the dragons began to growl at him.

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (PLAYFUL)**

If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training... I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it! _(BEAT)_ But here we are. And no one's more surprised...

 _(ON HICCUP standing at the entrance to the ring, listening, looking burdened)_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

... or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!

Hiccup groans and covers his face.

"Oh, Thor no. This isn't going to be good."

Astrid frowned and gave him a pat on the back making both blush a deep crimson.

 _(CHEERS and ROARS. Astrid approaches Hiccup)_

 **ASTRID**

Be careful with that dragon.

 **HICCUP**

(re: _the roaring crowd)_ It's not the dragon I'm worried about.

 **ASTRID (WORRIED)**

What are you going to do?

 **HICCUP**

Put an end to this.

 _(She eyes him, dubious.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

I have to try. _(BEAT)_ Astrid. If something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless.

 **ASTRID (GRIM)**

I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong.

 _(Hiccup can't. Gobber approaches.)_

Astrid frowned.

"He didn't promise." She mumbled.

 **GOBBER**

It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead.

 _(Hiccup puts his helmet on and enters the ring. ON THE TEENS HOOTING and HOLLERING from the stands.)_

 **TUFFNUT**

Show 'em how it's done, my man!

Tuffnut cheers with his future self, his sister joining him.

 _(Hiccup locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile. Hiccup returns a half-smile. Takes a deep breath. He hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon from a rack of many - a small dagger.)_

 **STOICK (MUTTERED)**

Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer.

More growls came from the dragons.

 _(Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy door. Takes a deep breath.)_

 **HICCUP**

I'm ready.

 _(The door bolt is raised. The crowd grows quiet... Beat. BOOM! The doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. It tears out of its cave like an irate bull - as the crowd roars and jeers. It climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing at the provoking crowd and blasting fire. It spots Hiccup and descends, leering and licking the flaming drool from its lips. The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight. With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from them. The dragon pauses, confused. ON STOICK, also confused.)_

Everyone in the room was tense. All but Olympian, who was casually sharpening a dagger and humming Andy Griffith.

 **STOICK**

What is he doing?

 _(The dragon presses closer, snorting. Hiccup extends his open hand. It snarls.)_

 **HICCUP (WHISPERED)**

It's okay. It's okay.

 _(The dragon continues to pace, focused on... HICCUP'S HELMET. Hiccup realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the helmet aside. It hits the ground.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

I'm not one of them.

Gasps spread through the crowd like wildfires.

Dagur stared at the village of Vikings.

"Did this seriously come to a shock to you?"

All he got in return was shrugs.

 _(GASPS and MURMURS race through the crowd. ON STOICK, as all eyes turn to him. He's welling with upset. Hiccup avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming down.)_

Everyone stared in awe.

Hiccup sighed.

"Something really bad is about to happen ..."

 **STOICK**

Stop the fight.

 **HICCUP**

No. I need you all to see this.

 _(The crowd gets restless.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them.

 **STOICK**

I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!

 _(Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter. Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand. Hiccup YELPS and springs backward. The spell is broken. The Nightmare reacts to Hiccup's sudden movements and blasts another stream of fire. Hiccup SCREAMS and barely dives out of reach.)_

Hiccup cringed.

"Yep. Something bad happened."

Astrid gave him a small smile and a pat on the back. Hiccup returned the smile, his stomach now full of butterflies. He could get used to this.

 **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS ON TOOTHLESS**

 _(His ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes.)_

Hiccup laughed at his dragon.

"Aww. Someone is in protective mode!"

The dragon mumbled some colorful words that only Hiccup could hear making the boy laugh harder.

Dragons have a strange vocabulary of words they call 'colorful'.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

 _(Hiccup scrambles around the ring. The Nightmare pursues, snapping and springing from the ground to wall. Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway.)_

 **STOICK**

Out of my way!

 **ASTRID**

Hiccup!

 _(Astrid wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes through.)_

Hiccup stared at Astrid.

"What was your future self thinking?You could have gotten killed!"

Astrid blushed at the fact that Hiccup was worried about her but just shrugged her shoulders in reply.

Snotlout let out a muffled yell from under the duct tape.

You see, before the whole romantic scene of Hiccstrid, Olympian sent the Twins to sneak up on Snotface and tie him to his chair and cover his mouth with duct tape. No one has missed him tough, so were good.

 **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**

 _(Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in desperation. It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an incredible BURST of effort, he HOOKS a claw over the upper lip of the stone wall.)_

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

 _(A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous Nightmare. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an attempt to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys the rack and closes in on him.)_

Toothless growled but calmed down slightly at Hiccup's touch.

 **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**

 _(Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like a panther and taking to the air in short bursts.)_

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

 _(Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind Hiccup. Astrid is now in the ring.)_

 **ASTRID**

Hiccup!

 _(She picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to Astrid and begins chasing her. Stoick raises the arena gate, waving her toward it.)_

 **STOICK**

This way!

 _(Astrid makes it through, but the Nightmare BLASTS the doorway, cutting Hiccup off. It pounces on him and prepares to finish him off. Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din.)_

Stoick and Gobber paled, worried about what could happen to Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled slightly, turning towards Toothless and petting the dragon making him purr.

 **GOBBER**

Night Fury! Get down!

 _(Toothless bounds over the crowd and BLASTS a hole through the chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the boiling smoke. The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy, vicious fight. Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants himself between Hiccup and it. The Nightmare snarls, circling them. Toothless lunges and ROARS... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away. To everyone's shock and horror, Hiccup gets to his feet and grabs Toothless protectively.)_

 **HICCUP (PANICKED)**

Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!

 _(The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid.)_

 **VIKINGS**

Night Fury!

 _(Hiccup tries to shoo Toothless away in vain. Vikings begin pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into the ring.)_

Mala and Throk growled st Berk.

"Stupid Vikings!" Mala cried.

Throk's hand itched for his sword but got held back by Viggo.

Throk stared up at him in shock but Viggo merely shook his head and sat down in his seat getting a confused look from Ryker.

 **HICCUP**

Go! GO!

 **VIKING**

Take it alive!

 _(Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Astrid calls out to him, panicked.)_

 **ASTRID**

Stoick no!

 **HICCUP**

Dad! No! He won't hurt you!

Olympian continued to sharpen her dagger but glared at Stoick.

"You're a really bad listener, Stoick. You know that, right?"

Stoick looked over at his son but Hiccup looked away, avoiding his gaze. The large man sighed but nodded his head.

"Yes, I know."

 _(The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He tosses them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

No, don't! You're only making it worse!

 _(Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless. Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Toothless! STOP!

 _(He pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds. Everyone braces...)_

Everyone braces themselves, not sure what was about to happen.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

NO!

 _(Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not understa_ _nding.)_

 **VIKING**

Get him!

 _(The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down. Astrid holds Hiccup back.)_

Hiccup winced and quit petting Toothless.

"I'm sorry, bud..."

Toothless looked up at his friend, eyes welling with sadness. The dragon let out a sad warble and wrapped himself around the small boy.

"It wasn't your fault."

 **HICCUP (DESPERATE)**

No! Please...just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him.

 _(Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes the axe back into the Viking's hands.)_

 **STOICK**

Put it with the others!

 _(His burning glare turns to Hiccup.)_

Hiccup gulped and leaned closer to Toothless who growled protectively.

Astrid frowned and turned to glare at the Chief. Stoick saw this and sighed, his shoulders falling. This wasn't going to end well.

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

 _(ON HICCUP Being shoved into the dank, dim hall. SLAM! The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past him. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and carved pillars - a legacy of heroes, all peering down in angered judgment.)_

People glanced at Father and son nervously, not exactly sure what was going to happen.

 **STOICK**

I should have known. I should have seen the signs.

"Uh, what signs?" Tuffnut asked, hesitant.

No reply.

 **HICCUP**

Dad.

 **STOICK**

We had a deal!

 _(Stoick pauses to say something but stops short. He SNORTS and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle.)_

 **HICCUP (FLUSTERED)**

I know we did... but that was before... ugh, it's all so messed up.

 **STOICK**

So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?

 _(He stomps toward Hiccup. Stops short and points, fighting back words.)_

 **HICCUP**

I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless.

Toothless let out another warble and nudged Hiccup's head affectionally.

Hiccup laughed at the gesture and began to pet the dragon again.

 **STOICK**

The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!

 **HICCUP**

He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous.

 **STOICK**

They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!

 **HICCUP**

And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. _(BEAT)_ There's something else on their island dad...it's a dragon like-

Hiccup let out a sad chuckle.

"Hiccup the Big Mouth."

 _(Stoick HUFFS.)_

 **STOICK**

-Their island?

 _(He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger.)_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

So you've been to the nest.

 **HICCUP**

Did I say nest?

"Well technically -" Fishlegs stopped his sentence when he realized it wasn't the time.

 _(Hiccup goes silent - he said too much)_

 **STOICK**

How did you find it?!

 **HICCUP**

No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island.

 _(Stoick GLARES. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on his face. His eyes flare. Hiccup watches, realizing. Stoick stomps toward the doorway.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Oh no. No, Dad. No.

 _(Hiccup chases after him, panicked.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Dad. It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen.

 _(He grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might. He has no effect whatsoever.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one.

 _(Nothing.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

No. Dad. No. For once in your life, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!

Olympian threw her dagger at Stoick. The chief went stiff as the small blade wedged itself into the stuffing of his chair just an inch from his ear.

"Dang it, Stoick! Listen to your son!"

Stoick gulped as he heard a slight growl and saw the Dragon Warrior glaring at him.

He's a dead man.

 _(He throws Hiccup off of him, SWATTING him to the floor. Icy stillness. Hiccup stares back, stunned.)_

 **STOICK**

You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. _(BEAT)_ You're not my son.

Gasps and growls filled the room as everyone turned to glare at Stoick. All but Mildew, but nobody cares about him.

 _(Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hiccup alone, devastated.)_

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (CALLING OUT)**

Ready the ships!

Olympian paused the movie. The room went quiet.

A cricket suddenly sounded from somewhere making Olympian glare.

"Shut up, Jiminy! Now is not the time!"

There was a terrified squeak and the sound stopped. The room was filled with silence once again.

Dragons were growling at the chief and the humans were just simply glaring.

Well, Dragon Warrior and Olympian were doing both, Hiccup was suddenly very interested in the carpet, Astrid was comforting Hiccup the best she could with Toothless while glaring at Stoick, and well, everyone was very mad.

Dragon Warrior stood up to tackle Stoick but Olympian stepped in front of her.

Stoick stood rigid, unaware of the glares around him. He stared at the paused screen in shock, unable to believe that he actually disowned his son.

Olympian cleared her throat, still glaring at the man.

"We can all hurt the chief very badly after the movie. For now, may we continue the movie?"

There were a few protests but everyone eventually agreed. Hiccup still said nothing as tears welled up in his eyes and the movie began once again.

* * *

 _ **I am so sorry everyone!**_

 _ **I know this is a very late update and I am so sorry!**_

 _ **My internet has been terrible for the past week, I have been very busy with my friend's youth group having a Lord of the Rings marathon and I have been having a huge writer's block!**_

 _ **I seriously had no idea what to write!**_

 _ **But, I will try my best to give you a new update sooner to make up for this one!**_

 _ **So sorry!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **I appreciate reviews!**_


	17. Plans and Preparations

**EXT. GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS**

 _(Stoick staggers on the steps, breaking inside.)_

Everyone glares soften.

 **EXT. DOCKS/OPEN SEA - DAY**

 _(Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and lowered from the cliffs. Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the departing warriors. Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty neck ring. He looks exhausted, miserable. Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor. Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He turns west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.)_

Hiccup hugs Toothless around the neck and digs his face into the dragons rough scales.

"I'm so sorry."

Toothless warbles and wraps hs wings around the small boy.

 **STOICK**

Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate.

 _(He then notices HICCUP watching from his familiar cliff-side perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and regret. Hiccup slowly shakes his head in warning. Stoick breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming.)_

Gobber shook his head at his friend.

"You should have listened."

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

Lead us home, Devil.

Toothless growls at the chief, mostly for how much the large man has upset his friend.

All of the other dragons and Vikings on the dragon side got mad, too.

They were not devils!

 _(ON HICCUP Watching. He's powerless to stop what is happening, but won't leave.)_

 **DISSOLVE TO: EXT. CLIFFS - LATER**

 _(ON HICCUP Still standing there. The ships have cleared the horizon. CRANE UP to reveal Astrid is standing behind him. She approaches cautiously and stands beside him in silence.)_

 **ASTRID**

It's a mess.

 _(Hiccup doesn't respond.)_

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend.

Glares were now pointed towards the shield maiden. Astrid blushed and turned back to comforting Hiccup.

Gobber huffed.

"And they said I was bad at pep talks ..."

 **HICCUP**

Thank you for summing that up.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone.

Hiccup stiffened and looked at the screen in shock. Toothless playfully growls at the boy making Hiccup gulps.

 **ASTRID**

Yep. The rest of us would have done it. _(BEAT)_ So why didn't you?

 _(Hiccup just shakes his head - he really doesn't know. Astrid's eyes glimmer. She wants something.)_

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

Why didn't you?

 **HICCUP**

I don't know. I couldn't.

 **ASTRID**

That's not an answer.

 **HICCUP (BECOMING IRATE)**

Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?

Everyone in the theater was asking the same question.

All but Olympian who was having a fangirl moment because of the Hiccstrid.

 **ASTRID**

Because I want to remember what you say right now.

 **HICCUP (angry, loud)**

Oh for the love of - I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon.

Stormfly nudged the boy's head softly.

"Never say such things about yourself, hatchling. You trained a Night Fury! You cannot be a coward or weakling to do such an achievement!"

Hiccup smiled up at the Nadder.

"Thanks, Stormfly."

 **ASTRID**

You said 'wouldn't' that time.

 **HICCUP (BLOWS UP)**

Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!

Stoick bowed his head.

"Not the first ..."

 **ASTRID**

First to ride one, though.

Olympian laughed.

"Nope. Your actually the second."

Hiccup stared at her in shock.

"There are other dragon riders!?"

Olympian scowled at herself.

"Not saying anything."

Hiccup pouted.

 _(Hiccup blinks. He never looked at it that way before.)_

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

So...

 **HICCUP (REALIZING)**

...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. (BEAT) I looked at him and I saw myself.

Hiccup and Toothless smiled at each other, getting a few 'aww's' from the audience.

 _(Astrid turns to face the open sea.)_

 **ASTRID**

I bet he's really frightened now. _(PROVOKING)_ What are you going to do about it? _(Beat)_

 **HICCUP**

Probably something stupid.

Everyone laughed. Astrid smiled.

"I believe you have already done that."

 **ASTRID**

Good. But you've already done that.

 _(Another beat.)_

 **HICCUP**

Then something crazy.

 _(Astrid smiles.)_

 **ASTRID**

That's more like it.

The Vikings cheered. Stoick looked at his people in shock.

Were they actually wanting Dragons around?

 **EXT. OPEN SEA/DRAGON ISLAND - DAY**

 _(The Armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog hung like drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky. The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately. Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The Armada disappears, drawn into the blinding mist. Complete whiteout. Nothing remains but the eerie creaking of wood on water. ON STOICK at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive._ )

 **STOICK**

Sound your positions. Stay within earshot.

 _(Shouts pour in from all directions.)_

 **VIKING #1**

Here.

 **VIKING #2**

One length to your stern.

 **VIKING #3**

On your starboard flank.

 **VIKING #4**

Three widths to port.

 **VIKING #5**

Ahead, at your bow.

 **VIKING #6**

Haven't a clue.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Some crew you have there, Stoick."

Dagur cried, hands holding his stomach as he laughed.

Stoick grumbled.

 _(ON STOICK straining into the fog as the calls continue. Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to rip the ships to shreds. Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath.)_

 **GOBBER**

Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here - not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan - but some, not me, are wondering if there is, in fact, a plan at all, what it might be?

 **STOICK**

Find the nest and take it.

A Gronkle scoffed.

"Wow, what a great plan!"

Hiccup smiled at him.

"Sarcasm! Who doesn't love sarcasm!?"

 **GOBBER**

Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple.

 **STOICK**

Shhh.

 _(Stoick notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert, quietly reacting to inaudible sounds. Stoick crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller, moving the helmsman out of the way.)_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

Step aside.

 _(Stoick pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following Toothless' head movements. The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears out of the soupy fog.)_

The theater went stiff, even Olympian.

Something terribly wrong was about to happen.

 **VIKING**

Bear to port.

 _(The order is called out from ship to ship. CRUNCH! The bow barely makes it past another sea stack. Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred.)_

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 _(Hiccup raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen.)_

 **FISHLEGS (O.S.)**

If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle.

A Nightmare scowled.

"Yeah right! I'm the most powerful dragon!"

Toothless growled and the dragon and the Nightmare backed away.

"Um, I mean, I'm the second most powerful."

 _(Hiccup turns to see his fellow recruits, watching him with folded arms. Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl.)_

 **TUFFNUT**

You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. _(BEAT_ ) It's me.

 **HICCUP**

Uh...

 **SNOTLOUT**

I love this plan.

 **HICCUP**

I didn't...

 **RUFFNUT**

You're crazy. ( _SULTRY)_ I like that.

Astrid growls making Ruffnut gulp.

 **ASTRID**

So? What is the plan?

 _(Hiccup smiles, glowing in the support of his friends.)_

The teens smiled at each other.

This is going to be epic!

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry it's short but hey! It's one chapter closer to the end of the book!**_

 _ **Hope you guys are enjoying it so far!**_

 _ **I appreciate reviews!**_


	18. Battling The Red Death

**EXT. FOGGY SEA - DAY**

 _(The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as orders are whispered from ship to ship. A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled sea stack.)_

 **GOBBER**

Ah. I was wondering where that went.

He received many glares and a weird look from the rest of the audience.

The man was oblivious to all of them.

Stoick, still a little shaken after losing his son, smacked the blonde upside the head, making Gobber groan and rub the spot where he was hit. He gave a confused look towards the chief making him sigh.

 _(A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the air.)_

Many dragons whimpered in fear.

Toothless and Stormfly growled at the screen.

Hiccup and Astrid gave each other worried looks before trying to calm their friends.

 **STOICK**

Stay low and ready your weapons.

 _(Stoick's Ship suddenly JERKS to a halt as the keel burrows into the shallow black sand. Stoick hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The BUZZING suddenly STOPS. Above him, a craggy volcano towers into the gloom._ )

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

We're here.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Oh really? I thought you landed on an island full of yaks!"

Astrid and the rest of the teens laughed at his sarcasm. Gobber snorted as well, but one small punch from Stoick and he stopped.

 _(Behind him, several dragon-headed bows pierce the fog._ )

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**

 _(Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring, calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand - focused on him. ON THE TEENS... bewildered, in awe. Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot. Astrid stops him.)_

The Twins laughed. Snotlout pouted like a baby.

"Ha! Snot is scared!" Ruffnut laughed punching her brother on the shoulder.

"Yeah!" Her brother replied, punching her back. "That is awesome!"

They kept laughing and punching each other until they suddenly got serious and actually started to fight.

We're not going to get in the middle of that.

 **ASTRID (CORRECTING)**

Uh-uh.

 _(Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand. He reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand.)_

Snotlout started to tremble in his seat as well and let out a muffled scream through the duct tape.

He's such a big baby boo!

 **SNOTLOUT**

Wait! What are you...

 **HICCUP**

Relax. It's okay... it's okay.

Dagur tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"Were you talking to the dragon or Snotface."

Hiccup stared at the screen, also pondering over his words.

"You know, I'm not sure. But I'll go with Snotface."

Another muffled scream was heard.

 _(Hiccup replaces his outstretched hand with Snotlout's, putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare snorts but remains calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles nervously - It's at once terrifying and amazing. The others watch, spellbound. Hiccup turns and walks away.)_

Another scream.

Everyone had to cover their ears this time.

 **SNOTLOUT**

Where are you going?!

 _(Hiccup pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box.)_

 **HICCUP**

You're going to need something to help you hold on.

 _(The teens eye each other apprehensively and look up to reveal... ALL THE DRAGONS standing in the ring, facing the teens expectantly.)_

All of the teens yelled out in joy.

Tuffnut stood on his seat facing the Vikings.

"Ya hear that! We're gonna ride dragons! We're gonna ride them and save y'alls butts! Woohoo!"

He dropped back down into his seat and head-butted his sister, both still cheering in victory.

 **EXT. DRAGON ISLAND - DAY**

 _(CLOSE ONTree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at angled rows. Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets. And a war plan being scratched in the sand. STOICK looms over it, looking determined. His generals are at his sides.)_

 **STOICK**

When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose.

 **GOBBER**

In my undies. Good thing I brought extras.

'Eeewww' rang out through the audience.

Olympian covered her eyes.

"TMI Gobber! TMI!"

Gobber merely blushes and chuckles in embarrassment.

 _(Stoick TURNS to face the men.)_

 **STOICK**

No matter how this ends, it ends today.

 _(He walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it. A line of catapults UNLEASH their two-ton loads into the cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away. Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened lava. A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep, dark opening to the cavern within. Silence. Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture. A flaming bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall... CHOKED WITH DRAGONS. Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen.)_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 _(War cries and slashing efforts)_

 _(In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats from a cave. The take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus. The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused.)_

Mala snorts.

"Oh, Vikings are so strong are they? None of you have hit one, but yet the smallest and weakest member of the tribe hits a Night Fury!"

Hiccup gives her a playful scowl.

"Jee, thanks for that Mala."

The Queen played along with a big smile.

"My pleasure, Sir Hiccup."

 **GOBBER**

Is that it?

 _(Above the island, dragons POUR from every crevice, fleeing to the sky. The sound of screeching dragons fades.)_

 **VIKINGS**

 _(Cheering as one)_

The dragons began to whimper and growl again. They were long from over.

 **SPITELOUT**

We've done it!

Hiccup shakes his head.

"Nope, not even close."

 _(Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He HEARS something. Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the cavern. A deep, rumbling ROAR echoes from the cavern. The ground underfoot TREMBLES. The ships rock. Their sails fill with a blast of air. The cheering stops. Stoick's expression sinks.)_

 **STOICK**

This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!

 _(The men SCRAMBLE to organize themselves.)_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

Get clear!

 _(The ground CRACKS. Stone tears away, cascading like an avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of a gargantuan dragon emerges - THE RED DEATH. Stirred and furious.)_

Many screams rang out throughout the room. That dragon was even bigger than they thought.

Oh, and there went Mildew again. Gothi keeps looking at Olympian as if she wants her to do something. Aw, isn't that cute? Fungus is being a good nurse and licking his patients face! Actually, that's kinda gross ...

"Gothi! Stop that sheep!" Olympian yelled, covering her eyes at the grossness.

Gothi huffed but made her way to the old man.

 **GOBBER**

Beard of Thor...what is that?

Hiccup scowled.

"The Red Death."

 **STOICK (AGHAST)**

Odin help us. _(BEAT)_ Catapults!

"Odin help you indeed!" Olympian said, a bowl of kettle corn randomly appearing in her lap.

She got a lot of weird looks.

 _(The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones BOUNCE off the dragon's skin. The Red Death focuses on the catapults. It crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling the beach underfoot. Stoick races toward the second catapult. He LEAPS and pushes a Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him under his forepaw. The Vikings scramble in all directions.)_

 **VIKING #3**

Get to the ships!

 **STOICK**

No! NO!

 _(The Red Death BLASTS the ships like a mile-long flamethrower. The sails are torched. Vikings dive overboard and masts come down. Gobber Joins Stoick.)_

 **GOBBER**

Heh. Smart, that one.

Toothless snorted.

"The Red Death, smart? Ha, yeah right. Let's go with that."

Astrid stared at the dragon.

"Hiccup. I think he has adapted to sarcasm."

Olympian and Hiccup laughing so hard they are starting to cramp.

 **STOICK (GUILT-RIDDEN)**

I was a fool.

Mala and Throk snorted but said nothing.

Dagur kept his eyes trained on the screen, his face emotionless.

"Yep."

 _(The monster raises its head to the sky and BELLOWS. The sound SHAKES the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet. This island is his. Stoick stops a Viking General.)_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

Lead the men to the far side of the island.

 **SPITELOUT**

Right. _(turns to the others)_ Everybody to the far side of the island!

 _(The Vikings scatter into the rocks like ants. Satisfied with the ship's destruction, The Red Death turns its attention back to the Vikings. They seem to have vanished. It SNIFFS the air, searching for their scent. Gobber drops in beside Stoick, like two soldiers in a trench. Fire blasts overhead, causing them to duck.)_

 **STOICK**

Gobber, go with the men.

 **GOBBER**

I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy.

"He's a Haddock. Everything they do is crazy." Gobber mumbled.

 _(Stoick grabs him.)_

 **STOICK (EMPHATIC)**

I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt.

 _(Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm, determined.)_

 **GOBBER**

Then I can double that time.

Olympian smiled at the two.

"Aww, friends till the end! I'm glad I have a friend like that!" Then her smile fades. "Why does she prefer The Vampire Diaries over HTTYD!? How is that even possible!?"

Everyone ignored her.

 _(Stoick grins. Friends to the bitter end. They BREAK COVER and dash into the open, SPLITTING UP. Stoick rips a sharpened post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face.)_

 **STOICK**

HERE!

 **GOBBER**

NO, HERE!

 _(It spots both of them. He fuels up to fire, glancing back and forth between the two men. He focuses on Stoick.)_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

Come on! Fight me!

 **STOICK**

No, me!

 _(The Red Death remains focused on Stoick - this is it. It rears back and inhales. Gas begins to amass, when... KABLAM! A BLAST explodes against the back of The Red Death's head. It turns distracted, as... ... a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a Gronckle. They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his waist. GOBBER AND STOICK, watch slack-jawed, in awe.)_

Everyone on the dragon side started to laugh. Especially Olympian and Hiccup. They were laughing so hard that they were holding their stomachs trying to breathe. It wasn't working.

 **HICCUP**

Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!

 _(The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake. Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way. They climb out of reach and circle each other.)_

 **TUFFNUT**

Look at us, we're on a dragon! We're on dragons, all of us!

The twins head-butted each other so hard this time they just sit there in a daze.

 **HICCUP**

Up, let's move it!

 _(The dragons climb past the Red Death. ON THE GROUND Gobber hobbles over to Stoick._ )

 **GOBBER**

Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were.

 _(Stoick is speechless.)_

Hiccup and Olympian laugh even harder.

 _( IN THE AIR The group circles over the dragon's head.)_

 **HICCUP**

Fishlegs, break it down.

 **FISHLEGS**

Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell.

Heather sends Fishlegs a smile making the lad blush a crimson color.

 **HICCUP**

Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad.

 **RUFFNUT**

That's my specialty.

 **TUFFNUT**

Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See. _(IRRITATING SOUNDS)_

 **HICCUP (EXASPERATED)**

Just do what I told you. I'll be back as soon as I can.

 **TUFFNUT**

Don't worry, we got it covered!

 **FISHLEGS**

Yeah!

 _(Hiccup and Astrid peel away. The teens' bank and dive toward the monster, splitting up. The Twins race alongside the monster's head, taunting it.)_

 **TUFFNUT**

Troll!

 **RUFFNUT**

Butt Elf!

 **TUFFNUT**

Bride of Grendel!

Tuff got a lot of weird looks.

"What the heck is 'Bride of Grendel'?" asked Astrid.

Tuffnut did nothing but let out an evil laugh at the screen. This left a lot of people weirded out.

 _(The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They barely dodge it. Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at their shields, making a racket. The Red Death opens all SIX of its eyes, spotting them.)_

 **FISHLEGS**

Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot.

 _(ON HICCUP AND ASTRID ... searching for Toothless. Hiccup spots him among the burning ships.)_

 **HICCUP**

There!

 _(He steers the Nadder over the deck and hands, Astrid, the reins. He lines up his jump... and hops off, guarding his face against the flames. He lands on the burning deck.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID)**

Go help the others!

Astrid grabs Hiccup's hand and gives it a hard squeeze, a worried look plastered on her face. Hiccup frowned at her and returned the gesture, his face showing worry as well.

 _(She and the Nadder take off. As Hiccup fights his way to Toothless. He unbuckles the muzzle. Toothless shrieks.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Okay, hold on. Hold on.

 _(He gets to work on the chains. ON SNOTLOUT AND FISHLEGS They clang their weapons against their shields, making the monster wince.)_

 **SNOTLOUT**

It's working.

Gobber snorted.

"Oh really? Look at your dragons!"

 _(The huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily.)_

 **FISHLEGS**

Yeah! It's working.

 _(PAN DOWN to reveal that the noise is also confusing the Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare. Both dragons lose their bearings. The Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot drop.)_

Fishlegs laughed.

"Ha! I stayed up longer than you did, Snotlout!"

Snotlout was out of his bindings now. How? I have no clue.

"Oh really?"

 **SNOTLOUT**

Agghh!

 _(Fishlegs' Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion.)_

"HA! IN YOUR FACE FISHLEGS!"

Fishlegs pouted.

 **FISHLEGS**

I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout! Do something!

 _(He hurls Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids to a stop...)_

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**

I'm okay!

 _(... then flips over, crushing Fishlegs.)_

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D) (FEEBLE)**

Less okay.

Everyone cracked up, leaving Fishlegs in a flustered state.

 _(BACK TO SNOTLOUT ... who eyes the Red Death's gigantic, veiny eyes. He raises the hammer...)_

 **SNOTLOUT**

I can't miss!

( _... and hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole.)_

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?

 _(Astrid flies by on her Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his heroics.)_

 **ASTRID**

Yeah! You're the Viking!

Astrid's eyes widened in shock.

"Did I seriously just say _that_ to Snotface!?"

Hiccup sniggered into his hand earning a small punch to the gut only making him laugh harder.

Astrid sent a glare in Snotlout's direction only to see him wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Astrid covers her mouth.

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

 _(Snotlout grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the Red Death's spines - clinging precariously. A close call.)_

 **SNOTLOUT**

Whoa!

 _(ON THE GROUND The monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping masts like twigs. We follow one down as it crashes onto a deck, revealing... HICCUP Working at the chains. He can't budge them. Fire licks at his clothes. He looks up to see... THE RED DEATH blasting at the teens, enraged. The monster's giant foot crashes through the frame, smashing the bow under its impressive weight. Hiccup and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom of burning planks and rigging. UNDERWATER Hiccup swims toward Toothless. They're both caught in a mess of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped struggling.)_

Many gasps were heard.

Ryker looked very confused.

"Did you just pet him _before_ you started tugging on the chains!? While _underwater_!?"

Hiccup smiled.

"Yep."

 _(Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains - he's almost out of air. Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hiccup. STOICK explodes to the surface, pulling Hiccup to the shoreline through flaming debris. He lays him down, under the shelter of an overhanging rock.)_

Astrid squeezed his hand even tighter.

 **HICCUP (OVERWHELMED)**

Dad...

 _(Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam. UNDERWATER ON TOOTHLESS, drowning. Stoick appears in front of him. Toothless freezes. Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke and lets it float free. Momentary stillness. They eye each other, through the churned up bubbles. Toothless lunges out of the bars - grabbing Stoick. BOOM! In an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him. Hiccup is awed. The ground rumbles underfoot. The monster screeches. Its massive claws stomp around in the smoke. Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his wings. He turns to Hiccup and SNORTS - 'Let's go.')_

Everyone smiled at the chief, knowing that he finally had a change of heart.

Stoick smiled as well, proud of what he had done for his son and the dragon.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

You got it, bud.

 _(Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and buckles himself in. Stoick grabs his arm.)_

 **STOICK**

 _Hiccup. I'm sorry...for everything._

 **HICCUP**

Yeah...me too.

 **STOICK**

You don't have to go up there.

 **HICCUP**

We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard.

 _(They exchange smiles.)_

 **STOICK**

I'm proud to call you my son.

 _(Hiccup beams, taken aback.)_

 **HICCUP**

Thanks, dad.

"Aww!" The twins sing as they hold each other, tears in their eyes.

Stoick and Hiccup both sigh, a smile tugging on both of their lips.

 _(Stoick lets go of Hiccup's arm. Hiccup spurs Toothless on, charged with his father's belief in him. They rocket into the sky as Stoick watches. IN THE AIR Astrid sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining altitude.)_

 **ASTRID**

He's up!

 _(She turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are ARGUING and THROWING PUNCHES at each other.)_

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

Get Snotlout out of there!

Snotlout huffed and began to whine.

"So now you do something!?"

Astrid gave him an innocent smile.

"I complimented you! Isn't that something enough?"

Snotlout said nothing as Astrid and Hiccup began to laugh.

 _(IN MID-PUNCH, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on the monster's head. They eye each other.)_

 **TUFFNUT RUFFNUT**

I'm on it! I'm on it!

 **TUFFNUT**

I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you.

Everyone sighed in annoyance.

 _(The twins spot Snotlout on the giant dragon and steer their Zippleback in his direction.)_

 **RUFFNUT**

Hey! Let me drive!

 _(The twins peel off, ARGUING as they race each other to the monster. Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and DASHES down the Red Death's head. He runs up the end of its horn... As the Twins sweep past, both missing him... but perfectly snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each other, surprised and impressed.)_

 **TUFFNUT**

I can't believe that worked.

Hiccup looked on in shock.

"I really can't believe it worked either ..."

 _(The Red Death spots Astrid and INHALES, preparing to blast. She and her Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward the monster's gaping mouth. ON THE GROUND The Vikings watch with dread. They hear the familiar whir of the...)_

 **GOBBER**

Night Fury! Get down!

Hiccup snorted.

"Old habits."

 _(IN THE AIR A massive BLAST jolts the Red Death's head sideways. Astrid is thrown clear of its mouth... AND her Nadder. She tumbles through the air. The ground races toward her, when... She's suddenly CAUGHT by the leg. She looks up to see Toothless.)_

Astrid smiled at the dragon.

"You're so cute."

Toothless snorted and covered his face with his wing, making Hiccup laugh.

 **HICCUP**

Did you get her?

 _(Toothless grunts. ON THE GROUND They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Astrid down, mid- run. They circle back to re-engage - a black speck against the clouds.)_

 **ASTRID (BREATHLESS)**

Go.

 _(IN THE AIR Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and climb, higher and higher.)_

 **HICCUP (TO TOOTHLESS)**

That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!

Stoick groans at his son.

"Your gonna get yourself killed! You might even lose a limb!"

Olympian frowned.

"You don't know the half of it." She mumbled.

All of the people from the future looked on in interest. So this is how he lost his leg.

 _(Hiccup pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining tremendous speed. The wind buffets them as they target the Red Death as supersonic speed. KABLAM! Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew. ON THE GROUND The Vikings shield themselves from the dust of the fallen monster... as its wings unfold and extend. IN THE AIR Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them.)_

A lot of Vikings began to get restless. Something very bad is gonna happen. Many stared at the small Viking in pity. This is going to change his life forever.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Do you think that did it?

 _(Suddenly, the enraged behemoth RISES into the frame... flapping its wings furiously. A daunting sight.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Well, he can fly.

Tuffnut's eyes bugged out.

"He can!? Awesome!"

He's hopeless.

( _Hiccup and Toothless DIVE into the tangled sea stacks - they weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red Death SNAPS at them, but cannot reach them. Hiccup and Toothless PULL AHEAD. The Red Death SMASHES through the canopy of rock and pulls in behind Toothless. He BURSTS THROUGH fifty-foot formations like they were saplings. ON THE GROUND Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens watch as Hiccup and Toothless streak past, weaving through sea stacks.)_

Ruff crossed her arms in annoyance.

"That guy is cheating. Hiccup should totally win!"

Viggo let out a laugh.

"He would be terrible at Maces and Talons!"

Olympian shot up in her seat and glared at the evil man.

"Don't. You. Dare."

She sinks back into her seat dramatically leaving Viggo a little frightened of the girl.

 **TEENS**

Woohoo! Yeah!

 _(A moment later the Red Death SMASHES the sea stacks to dust in hot pursuit. The Vikings mood is quenched. IN THE AIR Hiccup and Toothless can't slow the monster down. Hiccup eyes the clouds above. An idea hits him. He locks eyes with Toothless.)_

 **HICCUP**

Okay Toothless, time to disappear.

 _(Toothless PULLS into a steep climb, heading toward the clouds.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Come on bud!

 _(The Red Death follows, closing in fast.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 _(hearing the gas)_ Here it comes!

Everyone looks on in worry. This isn't going well.

 _(BLAST! They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. They reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The monster follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility. It roars irritably. From out of nowhere, Toothless DIVES at the huge dragon, BLASTING and PUNCTURING a hole in its wing. Toothless and Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at them. ON THE GROUND The Vikings stare up at the sky listening to the resounding BOOMS and watching FLASHES light up the clouds. Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder.)_

Everyone stared in awe of the light show in the clouds.

 _(IN THE AIR HICCUP and TOOTHLESS dive in, again and again, using the clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's wings. It BELLOWS in frustration and WHIRLS around, unleashing fire blindly, in all directions. Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Watch out!

 _(The random blast CLIPS Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged.)_

Many gasped.

Stoick and Gobber clenched onto their seats. Astrid found herself hugging Hiccup's arm.

"You're gonna crash!" Heather screamed looking on in shock.

Hiccup sat emotionless. He didn't know how to feel, but he was scared.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works.

 _(He pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the Red Death's face, taunting it.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Come on! Is that the best you can do!?

Stoick sighed and hid his face in his hands.

"Only my son. Why?"

Gobber patted hs back sympathetically.

 _(Toothless utters an insult too, and they jackknife into a steep dive.)_

Olympian glared at the dragon.

"Why is he so much like Arion? Why Arion?" She mumbled to herself.

Toothless let out his dragon laugh making the girl scowl.

 _(The Red Death pursues. Toothless PUMPS his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone before. Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death - no longer trying to evade it. Hiccup glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Stay with me, buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer.

 _(The Red Death closes the gap. Hiccup tucks in and holds Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on them. It narrows its eyes.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Hold, Toothless.

 _(The Red Death OPENS his mouth. The familiar gas HISS emanates from his throat - ignition is coming.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

NOW!

 _(Hiccup HITS the PEDALS HARD as Toothless extends one wing. They PIVOT in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's mouth. Toothless FIRES point blank down the monster's throat. It's amassing gas is ignited, BACKFIRING into the monster, erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body.)_

Hiccup smiled to himself.

"Not so fireproof on the inside, are ya?"

Astrid laughs with him.

 _(Hiccup and Toothless BURST from the clouds, the Red Death hot on their tail, exploding from within. It glances forward and sees the ground rushing up. It throws open its wings, attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged wings can't stop its momentum. As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, he sees Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past its head.)_

"Awesome ..." The twins breathed.

 _(The Red Death HITS the ground, head-first. It EXPLODES like the Hindenburg. Hiccup and Toothless weave through the monster's massive backplates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of the FREE FALL slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward them, about to swallow them. They manage to clear the obstacles. Hiccup glanced back. They're outrunning the fireball. He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive club tail careening toward them. He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of Toothless' tail tear away. Hiccup's pedals go DEAD.)_

Hiccup's eyes widened.

"No..."

Tears were in Astrid's eyes and she pulled him into a hug, blocking the screen from his vision.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

No. No.

 _(Hiccup and Toothless can't maneuver - they're dead in the air. The giant club tail CLIPS Toothless, TEARING Hiccup from the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of the fast-approaching fireball. Toothless STRUGGLES with all his might to reach the unconscious Hiccup. But the fireball swallows them both. ON THE GROUND The Vikings watch in horror as Hiccup and Toothless disappear into the boiling inferno.)_

Stoick stood, being held back byGobber.

"HICCUP!"

* * *

 _ **Wow.**_

 _ **That was the longest chapter yet.**_

 _ **How'd you like the cliffhanger?**_

 _ **I'm pretty proud of it.**_

 _ **Hope everyone enjoyed it!**_

 _ **We still have 9 chapters left so hang on**_.

 _ **I appreciate reviews!**_


	19. Waking Up

Many Vikings stood to hold back the chief and put him back into his seat.

Dragon Warrior looked between Stoick and the screen, eyes welled up with tears.

Hiccup and Astrid stayed in their embrace, Toothless and Stormfly looking on with worry.

Toothless nudged his best friend.

"Come on, Hiccup."

The boy sniffed and let go of his crush, getting wrapped up in his best friends wings, watching the screen with horror.

Though, he was still confused. He had to be alive! He had enemies! What's going on?

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 _(A whiteout of ash. And through it comes...)_

 **STOICK**

Hiccup? Hiccup!?

 _(Stoick appears, searching desperately. Everything is scorched. Even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat.)_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

Hiccup!? Son!?

 _(Through the ash, Stoick the motionless silhouette of Toothless.)_

Another sob was heard from the father. Gobber sniffed and gave Stoick a side-hug.

The room was quiet.

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (GRAVE)**

Hiccup.

 _(He hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant. Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees, overwhelmed by the loss.)_

All of the Vikings in the room took off their helmets in respect and bowed their heads.

Olympian smiled. They finally see.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

Oh, son...I did this...

 _(Astrid pushes through the crowd, her eyes welling up. Followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped over. Behind them, a ring of Vikings forms, keeping a respectful distance. As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between the Vikings. Toothless_ stirs _and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick. Their eyes meet.)_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

I'm so sorry...

Toothless raised his head to the chief and Stoick returned his gaze with tear-filled eyes.

Toothless grunted and nodded his head at the man, respect showing in his green eyes.

Stoick returned the nod.

 _(Toothless unfolds his wings, revealing Hiccup, unconscious, clutched safely against his chest. Stoick's eyes widen.)_

Everyone gasped in shock, but no one cheered.

Hiccup wasn't out of the woods yet.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

Hiccup.

 _(He scoops Hiccup into his arms. Listens to his heart. Bursts into relieved laughter.)_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

He's alive! _(TO TOOTHLESS)_ You brought him back alive!

Everyone erupted in cheers.

The dragons roared, the people from the future yelled in joy.

The present Vikings of Berk yelled and screamed, throwing their helmets in the air, knocking a few people out along the way.

Astrid hugged Hiccup tightly and Stoick and Gobber threw their arms around each other and danced around in relief.

 _(The crowd roars. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings look around to find themselves surrounded. Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye.)_

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (PRIVATELY)**

Thank you... for saving my son.

 _(Gobber looks Hiccup up and down.)_

 **GOBBER**

Well, you know... most of him.

This made people of the past confused.

The people of the future smirked. Berk was in for a surprise.

 _(Stoick glances back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his eyes toward...)_

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY**

 _(CLOSE ON HICCUP, asleep, his head on a pillow. Healing scars on his face show that maybe a week or two have passed. Toothless hovers over him, WHINING and GRUMBLING impatiently. Hiccup stirs. Opens his eyes.)_

 **HICCUP (GROGGY)**

Oh, hey Toothless.

 _(Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hiccup.)_

Toothless does the same thing to his Hiccup making the boy and the girl still in his arms laugh.

The two notice their embrace and quickly let go of each other, trying to hide their blushing.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. Now just-

 _(Toothless steps on his groin, causing Hiccup to sit BOLT UPRIGHT with a YELP.)_

Vikings winced in sympathy.

That had to hurt.

 _(He looks around, confounded. He's in his bed, moved beside the fire pit on the main floor of his house.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

I'm in my house _. (re: Toothless, leaning over him, excited) _ You're in my house.

Gobber stroked his mustache.

"What about that, ey?"

He eyed Stoick with a smirk making the chief chuckle in amusement.

 _(Toothless TEARS around the room, knocking things over, far too big for the space.)_

Stoick and Hiccup immediately groan at the dragon who only laughed in return.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Uh...does my dad know you're in here?!

Toothless smirks and raised his head high with pride.

"I can be very persuasive!"

All of the dragons rolled their eyes - uh, well, whatever dragons do that mean the same thing - and the Vikings just laugh.

 _(Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He eyes the rafters... and LEAPS UP onto them, brimming with 'happy dog' energy.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (DISTRESSED)**

Okay, okay - no Toothless! Aw, come on...

 _(Hiccup shifts to get out of bed... then pauses... sensing that something is wrong. He peels back the covers slowly. What he sees startles, horrifies, and overwhelms him - all at once.)_

Everyone looked at the boy, worried.

The ones from the future smiled at him with pity.

Losing a limb is hard, but that never stopped Hiccup.

 _(ON THE BARE FLOOR His booted foot touches down. Followed by a mechanical prosthetic in place of his second leg. It's an ingenious spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron.)_

"Oh," a head of a Zippleback stated. "So that's what happened to his foot."

This earned him a hit in the head by his other head.

Man, that's confusing.

 _(Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing the new leg. He raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, seemingly aware of what Hiccup is going through. Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on it. He winces and stifles the pain...)_

Gobber smiled up at his apprentice.

"I was the same way, laddy! Ya get used to it! And knowing how stubborn and boar-headed you are, nothin' is stoppin' you!"

Hiccup gave his mentor a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Gobber."

The one-legged, one-armed man saluted him and turned back to the screen.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Okay...okay...

 _(... but STUMBLES with the first step. Toothless catches Hiccup's fall with his head... and slowly lifts him up, stabilizing him.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Thanks, bud.

 _(Hiccup leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps together. Their missing parts_ form _a poetic silhouette as they make their way toward the door. Hiccup pries it open (as he did in the opening scene), revealing a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE flapping outside the door. Hiccup YELPS and slams the door closed. He turns to Toothless, alarmed.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Toothless? Stay here, bud.

Dagur looked around in confusion.

"Uhhh ... Brother? Wouldn't it have been better if you let 'The Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself' go first rather than a scrawny Viking like you?"

Hiccup blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess I just got so used to protecting him and keeping him a secret that I forgot ..."

Astrid snorted at his embarrassment only to cover her mouth as both she and Hiccup started to laugh.

 _(Hiccup pauses... and cracks the door open again. He peeks outside, his eyes widening. He allows to door to swing open, revealing... ... the Monstrous Nightmare, carrying Snotlout on its back.)_

 **SNOTLOUT**

Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!

Snotlout cheers.

"Yes! I'm a teacher! And I'm riding a dragon! Snotlout, Snotlout, Oi Oi Oi!"

Groaning Vikings everywhere.

 _(A class of newbie dragon riders follows him through the frame on a variety of dragons, pulling back the curtain on an amazing vista in which: Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset, there isn't a sword in sight. Under the framework of a MASSIVE BARN, a Nadder BLASTS fire onto a metal brace. It steps back to let a Viking hammer it into shape. Nearby, a Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in his mouth. He shows a Viking what he's found. The Viking pats his head. Another Viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to check it for size.)_

A flock of Terrible Terrors flew around everyone's heads.

"YES! PEACE! PEACE! PEACE TO ALL!"

Everyone ducked and covered their ears at the Dragons' terrible singing.

 _(Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him on the step.)_

 **HICCUP**

I knew it. I'm dead.

Hiccup smiled.

"I sure hope I'm not!"

 _(Stoick laughs.)_

 **STOICK**

No, but you gave it your best shot.

 _(He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him. He gestures to the transformed village.)_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

So? What do you think?

 _(Hiccup just shrugs, amazed. Below, the plaza, villagers take notice.)_

 **VIKING #1**

Hey, look! It's Hiccup!

 _(They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.)_

 **VIKING #2**

Hiccup, how you doin' mate?

 **VIKING #3**

It's great to see you up and about.

Hiccup's smile only grew bigger.

He's not an outcast anymore!

This is the best. Day. EVER!

 **STOICK (SWEETLY)**

Turns out all we needed was a little more of... _(GESTURES NON-SPECIFICALLY AT HICCUP)_ ... this.

 **HICCUP (PLAYING ALONG)**

You just gestured to all of me.

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

Well. Most of you.

Stoick rolled his eyes playfully and smiled at his friend.

"Always one for pointing things out."

Gobber winked at him.

"Ya know it, buddy!"

 _(Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly.)_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 _(re: the prosthetic leg)_ That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. Think it'll do?

Hiccup squinted at the contraption.

"I'll work on it."

He earned a few laughs from the Vikings.

 **HICCUP**

 _(bittersweet, coming to TERMS)_ I might make a few tweaks.

More laughter erupting from the audience.

Hard to believe that just a few minutes ago everyone was crying their eyes out because they thought Hiccup was dead.

Crazy world, right?

 _(Astrid appears and jabs Hiccup in the arm. Hiccup recoils with a grumble.)_

Hiccup huffed and rubbed his arm as he has felt her punches before.

"Why do you always result to violence?"

Astrid smiles an innocent smile and smirks at the boy.

"It isn't violence, Hiccup. It's communication!"

Olympian nodded her head.

"Yep! Violence is the perfect way to communicate with someone! Especially if it's a pesky cousin that stole your bike and you had to tackle them and give him a black eye!"

They all ignored that last part.

 **ASTRID**

That's for scaring me.

 **HICCUP (PROTESTING)**

What, is it always going to be this way? Cause I...

 _(She grabs him aggressively... then kisses him. Hoots and hollers follow.)_

Hiccup blushes and turns to speak to the girl beside him only to be pulled into a kiss.

Stoick smiled and looked towards Gobber who was chuckling.

"Guess I'll be getting grandbabies after all."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

... could get used to it.

Everyone cheered. Stormfly and Toothless looked down at their friends expectantly.

The two looked at the dragons nervously.

"What?" Hiccup asked, face a bright red and rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and the other still holding Astrid's.

"Grandbabies!"

The two blushed a brighter red and Hiccup groaned.

"Why do I have to have parents in two different species?"

Toothless laid his head on his riders lap.

"Get used to it, buddy. You are stuck with us."

Hiccup groaned louder and Astrid laughed.

 _(Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and tail.)_

 **GOBBER**

Welcome home.

 _(Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several unsuspecting Vikings under his weight.)_

 **VIKING**

Night Fury, get down!

 _(Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly, tongue wagging. Amidst the groans and grumbles, Hiccup and Astrid exchange a sheepish grin. CLOSE ON Hiccup's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup. The two pieces click together, forming a single shape. Astride Toothless, he's whole again. He rotates the pedal. The new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns emblazoned on it. Hiccup approves. CUT BACK TO REVEAL... Hiccup and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly. Astrid backs her Nadder into position.)_

Heather gave him an odd look.

"First thing you do after waking up from a coma and finding out you're missing a limb is riding a dragon with your girlfriend. If that isn't crazy, then I don't know what is!"

Hiccup laughs.

"Well, befriending a dragon is also crazy. I'm just a crazy person."

Olympian snorted.

"More like insane."

Hiccup smirked and rubbed his chin, pretending to be thinking hard.

"Yeah. Hiccup the Insane! Has a nice ring to it."

Olympian smirked.

"How about Deranged?"

Hiccup thought for a moment, then frowned.

"Hiccup the Deranged. Nah. That sounds more of a title for Dagur. I'll stick with Insane."

Olympian laughed so hard and Dagur simply cheered.

 **HICCUP (TO TOOTHLESS)**

You ready?

 _(Toothless SNORTS an excited 'yes!' From his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world.)_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

This... is Berk. _(BEAT)_ It snows nine months of the year... and hails the other three.

Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"Here we go. Another speech from Useless."

 _(They LEAP into the bright blue sky, together as one. Astrid follows, giving chase.)_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so.

Spitelout was covered with his new dragon's wings when he glared down at his nephew.

"Why must you talk bad about us?"

Hiccup first sniggered when he looked at how weird Spitelout with a dragon looked and then shrugged.

"It's true isn't?"

Olympian jumped up from her seat.

"Burn!"

 _(Hiccup and Astrid race their dragons through the village - under eaves, over rooftops, down cliff-sides, and between ship masts. It's a high energy, a romantic dance of sorts.)_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have...

 _(Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky, rocketing far above the village. The Northern sky swirls with blazing, multicolored dragons. Hiccup and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the blinding sun.)_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) (PROUDLY)**

... dragons.

 _(FADE TO WHITE)_

Everyone cheered, clapped, and hollered. The movie was finally over.

Astrid grabbed Hiccup by the tunic and pulled him into another kiss. Vikings jumped and danced around. Dagur grabbed Heather and spunmaking her look creeped out. Viggo politely clapped with a smile while his brother scowled. Mala and Throk were standing up, clapping and cheering on their friend.

Olympian finally got up from her seat and walked to the front of the room, this time accompanied by Dragon Warrior.

"Alright, everyone! It's great that your happy and everything, but it's not over yet!"

After seeing their confused faces, the girl laughed.

"Well, first off, we gotta know who the Dragon Warrior is don't we?"

She received a few nods and answers back.

"Then everyone. To the food area!"

They cheered and rushed off.

Olympian smiled up at Valka.

"I think this will all turn out fine."

* * *

 _ **I appreciate reviews!**_


	20. Break 4

After everyone grabbed a snack and sat down, Stoick and Hiccup now sitting together with Toothless lying beside them, Olympian and Dragon Warrior stood in front of everyone, Cloudjumperclose by.

"Who's excited that the movie's over!?" She yelled, receiving many cheers and clapping from the Vikings.

Olympian chuckled and put a hand on her companion's shoulder.

"Who's ready to find out who this person is!?" More cheering.

The girl looked at the Dragon Warrior and shrugged, a smirk stretched across her face.

The woman behind the mask sighed and lifted the strange piece off of her face revealing who she really was.

Gasps and murmurs filled the room. The teens and children looked at their parents and the adults, confused. Most everybody kept glancing at the chief who had tears in his eyes. Hiccup looked beyond confused, more than surprised to see his father crying.

The large man stood on shaking legs as he stared at the woman's face.

"Valka ...?"

The woman sniffed and nodded her head, tears filling her eyes as well.

"Yes, Stoick. It's me. Olympian brought me here so I could see you again, see our son."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he finally realized who she was.

" ...Mom?"

Valka gave him a watery smile as the boy went to stand beside his father. Stoick's jaw dropped.

"But- but how!? The dragon, it-it took you! He took you away!"

Valka laughed and shook her head, her hand reaching out to pet her beloved dragon.

"Oh, Cloudjumper would never hurt me! I've been living with the dragons all these years. I thought that I wouldn't be able to come back because of my love for dragons."

Hiccup frowned at her.

"So that's why you've been gone for 15 years?"

Valka frowned at him and shook her head.

"I've actually been gone for 20 years, son. I'm from the future. Thanks to you, I came back home. But I came so late."

While she was talking, Stoick made his way to his wife. Valka noticed and stared into his eyes, feeling a mix of anger and love towards him. The chief took his hands and leaned in close.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you."

The woman smiled gratefully and leaned up to meet with Stoick's lips as they shared their first kiss in such a long time.

The Vikings erupted in a roar of applause. Hiccup smiled wide and raced to hug his mother once his parents separated. Both husband and wife laughed as Valka hugged Hiccup close to her.

Olympian smiled and walked up to the family. She tapped Valka on the shoulder, her face now holding a wicked smirk. Hiccup saw this and stepped away from her.

"Valka, aren't you forgetting something?"

She seemed to think for a moment before realization struck and a huge smile appeared on her lean face. Stoick looked on partly confused and partly terrified due to the look on his wife's face. He stepped back, but it was too late.

Out of nowhere, Valka's fist connected with Stoick's jaw making him stumble and fall to the floor, slightly dazed by the blow. Valka huffed and massaged her knuckles.

"That's for treating our son like an outcast all of those years and being a bad father!"

Stoick groaned and lifted his head slightly to look at the woman.

"I deserved that." He stated a hand raised in the air to accept the blame. "Nice blow, by the way, dear."

Valka smiled and bobbed a curtsy to him.

"Why thank you, love."

Everyone laughed at the two, the older adults remembering the good ole' days with them always bickering but sticking together, even through Valka's horrible cooking!

Valka ended up helping Stoick up and sitting with him and Hiccup at their table, everyone still looking expectantly at the girl.

"Who's ready to go home!?"

Everyone cheered and raised their mugs.

"Well too bad!"

The room went quiet. That was unsuspected.

"You guys are sticking with me for a little while! We're watching something else! So finish your snack as fast as you can!"

She ran to the snack table, grabbed a hamburger, and sprinted through a door that no one noticed before. Nobody questioned it and hurried to finish their food as Olympian instructed.

After they were done, everyone conversed among themselves, the most popular topic being Valka coming back.

Hiccup was in the middle of telling his mother about some of his inventions that she asked about when Olympian appeared again.

"Okay, everyone! Go back to the theater and you can sit wherever you like!"

So, everyone did as they were told, the Haddock family now sitting on the dragon side and Astrid moving to sit back with Heather.

After Olympian sat down and started to reach over to the strange box of hers, Tuffnut asked a question.

"Uh, what are we watching now?"

Olympian's smile grew wider as she pressed a button on her box making the screen come back to life.

"This short is not too long after the first movie during Snoggletog. It's the first holiday with dragons. It's called 'The Gift of the Night Fury'."

* * *

 _ **Short, but whatever.**_

 _ **Hope Y'all enjoyed it.**_

 _ **The Gift of the Night Fury will be in separate parts because I said so.**_

 _ **I appreciate reviews!**_


	21. Gift Of The Night Fury: Part 1

**Hiccup _(narration)_ : **This is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. The one upside is our annual holiday. We call it Snoggletog. Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery. But with the war long over, and dragons living among us, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember.

Vikings of Berk cheered for their holiday, laughing at Hiccups' description.

Mala, Throk, Viggo, and Ryker on the other hand, had no idea what they were talking about, giving them some weirded out looks.

 ** _[Toothless begins banging on the ceiling.]_**

 **Hiccup:** Okay, okay, I'm coming.

 **Hiccup:** Well, good morning, Mr. Bossy!

Hiccup laughs until Toothless whacks his head with his tail, then he laughs harder.

 _ **[Toothless laughs at Hiccup and Hiccup imitates Toothless' laugh.]**_

 **Hiccup:** Do you always have to wake me up so early to go flying-

 ** _[Hiccup's metal foot slips on the ice, but Toothless catches him.]_**

 **Hiccup:** Stupid leg. Oh, thanks, buddy, I'm okay. Yeah, we can go flying now.

 ** _[Toothless burps in Hiccup's face.]_**

Everyone gagged and gave Hiccup sympathetic looks as he scowled at his dragon.

Toothless laughed and gave Hiccup his gummy smile making the boy roll his eyes and shove the dragons' face away from him.

 **Hiccup:** Eww, eww, what? Eww! Argh! Toothless.

 **Hiccup:** Come on! Let's see what you've got today!

 _ **[They dive down a cliff face.]**_

 **Hiccup:** WHOOO-HOOO!

 **Hiccup:** Okay, you ready? Easy...

 ** _[Hiccup unhooks leg and stands on Toothless, and jumps over a cliff while Toothless goes under. Hiccup lands on Toothless and hooks leg back in.]_**

"Woah!"

Everyone cheered and Hiccup smirked at Toothless.

"Your face was hilarious! Did you think you were going to die?"

Toothless grumbled and shot a small blast at the boy's face making Hiccup shut up and now covered in scorch marks.

 **Hiccup:** Yes! Finally!

 **Viking:** Here?

 ** _[A Viking on a Gronckle is holding up a shield.]_**

 **Gobber:** Yes, yes, nooo, nooo, no, that one a wee bit higher!

 **Viking:** Here?

 **Gobber:** There! Ah, that's the spot!

 **Viking** : Alright!

Olympian frowned at Gobber.

"What's the big deal about where the shields should go?"

Gobber opened his mouth to reply but Stoick interrupted.

"It doesn't. Gobber here is just into the holidays a little too much. Right, Gobber?"

Gobber grumbled at his friend but nodded anyway.

 ** _[A costumed Viking child growls at Meatlug, and Meatlug playfully roars back.]_**

 **Fishlegs:** Attaboy, Meatlug!

Olympian and everyone from the future laughed at Fishlegs making everyone else confused.

"You think she's a boy!" Olympian snorted.

This made everyone even more confused.

 **Astrid:** Are you ready, girl?

 ** _[Astrid throws two shields in the air, and Stormfly uses her tail spikes to nail them to a giant, wooden Christmas tree-like structure.]_**

 **Stoick:** Odin's beard, Gobber. Vikings spending the winter holiday with dragons. What would our fathers say?

 **Gobber:** They'd think we'd lost our minds!

Stoick sighed and playfully glared at his son who gave an innocent smile.

"We have lost it."

 **Stoick:** Hahahahaha. Well done. Well done, all of you! I've never thought I'd live to see this day. Peace on the island of Berk. This will surely be the greatest holiday, we've ever seen!

 ** _[Vikings and dragons cheer.]_**

 **Stoick:** What the...?!

 ** _[Hundreds of dragons are flying above Berk, and the island's resident dragons all join them and fly away.]_**

 **Gobber:** What in Thor's name?!

 **Snotlout:** Come back! Where are you going?

The twins laughed at Snot.

"Isn't it obvious? He's going away from you!"

Snotlout smirked at them.

"Oh yeah? Well, where is your dragon?"

The two abruptly stopped their laughter and scowled at the smug teen.

 **Fishlegs:** Meatlug!

 **Astrid:** Where's Hiccup?

 **Hiccup:** What do you say, bud? Wanna go again?

 ** _[Toothless and Hiccup swerve the Dragons en masse.]_**

 **Hiccup:** Whoa! Aaaaahhh! Oh, no! My helmet! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh...!

 ** _[Toothless dives for Hiccup's lost helmet.]_**

 **Hiccup:** Toothless! No, no, no, no! Whoa... Wait! Toothless! Stop! We'll get it later, bud. We need to get back and find out what's going on.

 **Viking:** What's the matter? Where are you going?

 **Astrid:** Nonono! Don't leave, Stormfly, don't go! Please?

 **Hiccup:** Astrid!

 **Astrid:** Hiccup! What's going on? Where are they going?

Hiccup scowled at the girl.

"What makes you think that I know!?"

Astrid smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"You are the dragon expert."

 **Viking 1:** Why did they leave?

 **Viking 2:** What's happening?

 **Viking 3:** Will they ever come back?

 **Hiccup:** Stop! Wait!

 **Stoick:** Calm down! Give him a chance to speak! Hiccup, where are all our dragons going?

 **Hiccup:** Dad... I don't know.

 ** _[Stormfly tries to encourage Toothless to join them, but Toothless can't because of his tail-fin.]_**

 **Viking:** Where'd they go?! Snoggletog is ruined!

Olympian smirked.

"Nada Amigo! It'll get better!"

 **Stoick:** It's not ruined! We're Vikings! We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations! And there's no reason we can't do it again! Now we don't know where they've gone off to. But we have to have faith that they'll be back again soon. Am I right?

 **Gobber:** You're right, we are Vikings! We are tough!

 _ **[Gobber notices all the shiny bells and baubles attached to his arm and helmet.]**_

 **Gobber:** Most of the time...

Everyone laughed at the blacksmith who chuckled nervously, his face a bright red.

Valka smiled at her old friend.

"Gobber. Always over-doing the holidays."

The blacksmith smiled at the woman.

"You've always known me so well, Val!"

Everyone laughed at the two bantering friends.

 **Gobber (off-screen):** Let's sing some Snoggletog songs!

 **Ruffnut:** That was depressing...

 **Astrid:** I know! I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly.

 **Fishlegs:** _[whistling]_

Olympian was laughing so hard.

Snotlout glared towards Fishlegs.

"What are you so happy about, Fishface? I'm not seeing your dragon anywhere."

The chubby boy merely shrugged.

 **Tuffnut:** What are you so happy about? Don't you miss Meatlug?

 **Fishlegs:** Me? Oh! Yeah! _[fake sobbing]_ I miss him so much!

 **Fishlegs:** Well, good night!

Astrid snorted.

"You're a terrible liar, chubby."

Fishlegs turned a bright red and mumbled under his breath.

"I'm not chubby, I'm just a little husky is all."

 **Astrid:** I've got an idea! Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions! You know, to bury the sadness!

 _ **[Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout groan.]**_

 **Hiccup:** Actually, Astrid might be on to something

 **Tuffnut:** Easy for you to say. Your dragon can't go anywhere without you.

Valka glared towards the twin.

"That is very rude of you! Apologize at once!"

Hiccup blushed and stuttered.

"M-mom! It's ok! D-don't worry about it!"

The woman huffed but said nothing as her glare on the boy twin intensified. Finally, Tuffnut gave in. He ran over to Hiccup and dropped to his knees in front of the blushing boy.

"I'm so sorry your majestic-ness! I did not realize that your feeling was so sensitive my lord! PLEASE FORGIVE MY UNDESERVING BU-"

"You're forgiven! Just please, please, don't finish that sentence."

Tuffnut sighed and stood up before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Your mom is one scary lady, dude."

With that, he scampered off, pretending that the scene everyone just witnessed never happened.

 ** _[Toothless looks over the ledge of a cliff.]_**

 **Ruffnut:** Must be nice.

* * *

 ** _So! There's the first part of the special! Do you guys like it?_**

 ** _I probably went a little far with that little Hiccup and Tuffnut scene but I can really see Tuff actually doing that. Anyone else?_**

 ** _Any thoughts? Comments? Don't be afraid little Jedi's!_**

 ** _Next chapter should be out soon!_**

 ** _I appreciate Reviews!_**


	22. Gift Of The Night Fury: Part 2

_**A/N I was asked by Dragongirlrider when the next update of The Fates of the Misfits was going to be. I am hoping to get it out by July 18th, but I've been very busy lately so we'll just have to see.**_

* * *

 **Astrid** : Yaknog! Get your Yaknog! Come on! Get a frothy delicious cup of cheer!

 **Astrid** : Hey, you guys! Try this tasty new beverage I made for the holidays.

 **Tuffnut** : Ugh! What's that smell? Is that you? _[shoves Ruffnut]_

Ruffnut whacked her brother on the back of his head.

"No! It's you! I told you that boar hair would be a terrible skin for a coat!"

Tuffnut punched Ruff on the shoulder.

"Well, what do you know about fashion? I'm the girly one!"

Ruffnut growls at him and tackles him to the ground as they start a fist fight.

 **Astrid** : It's Yaknog!

 _[Tuffnut gags.]_

 **Tuffnut** : Ugh! If I drink that I'm gonna yak nog all over the place!

 **Astrid** : Maybe you'd rather taste a punch in the face?

 **Snotlout** : Astrid, it sounds delightful. I'd love a mug.

Hiccup snickered.

"Snotlout will do anything for Astrid even though she hates him."

Snot opened his mouth to retort but ended up with his face smashed in with Astrid's fist.

"Oops." She said with an innocent smile.

 _[Snotlout swallows reluctantly.]_

 **Snotlout** : You could really taste the yak!

 **Fishlegs** : Hmmm! Yum! What is that?

 **Astrid** : Oh! You wanna try some? It's my new traditional drink.

[Snotlout stands behind Astrid, shaking his head with a look of warning on his face, and Fishlegs takes the hint that it's not for human consumption.]

Valka frowned at the teens.

"She can't be that bad."

All but Hiccup and Astrid's eyes widened.

"SHE'S HORRIBLE!"

Stoick and Gobber chuckled.

"What is with ye Haddock men ending up 'ith women 'hat can't cook?"

Valka and Astrid glared at the forge master while Stoick and Hiccup blushed furiously.

 **Fishlegs** : Oh... You know... Ehm... I have... suddenly inexplicably changed my mind.

 **Astrid** : Well, you don't know what you're missing. I bet Hiccup will love this.

Hiccup gulped.

"Um, I'm not so sure, Milady..."

 _[Ruffnut notices Snotlout's discomfort.]_

 **Ruffnut** : Are you crying?

Snotlout huffed.

"Am not! I'm a real Viking! Vikings don't cry!"

Tuff snuck up behind him and suddenly yelled very loudly in his ear. Snot screamed and fell to the floor sobbing.

"Oh, Thor! I'm so sorry I claimed that I was strong enough to lift your mighty hammer! I'm sorry for saying that I'm good enough to become a god!" He suddenly stopped crying and looked at the roof, confused. "But, can you really blame me, cause I mean, I'm awesome!"

Everyone stopped laughing abruptly and groaned.

 **Astrid** : Hiccup?

 **Hiccup** : Yeah, I'm over here, Astrid. Coming!

 **Astrid** : Here. Happy Holidays, from me to you.

 **Hiccup** : Thank you, Milady!

Heather awed at the two.

"Aww, Astrid! He called you Milady! How romantic..."

The young couple blushed lightly and Hiccup blushed a deeper crimson when Astrid leaned down to peck his cheek.

 **Astrid** : What are you up to?

 **Hiccup** : Okay, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I just couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. Toothless can't come and go like the other dragons, and that's just not fair. I was up all night and I think I found a way to fix that.

 _[Hiccup drinks the Yaknog, realizes how disgusting it tastes, and keeps from swallowing.]_

Snotlout laughed at his misfortune.

"Ha! Now you can see how it feels!"

Hiccup grimaced.

"Yeah, I know. I have a rough future ahead of me...OW!"

He rubbed his arm as he leaned away from the fiery blonde.

 **Astrid** : No way! You built him a new tail? So he's gonna be able to fly without you?

 **Hiccup** : _[With a mouth full of Yaknog]_ Hmhm!

 **Astrid** : Wow, what a great gift!

 **Hiccup** : Hmhm...

 **Astrid** : What if he never comes back?

Everyone stared at the girl incredulously. She blushed and hid behind Stormfly.

Hiccup glanced down at his friend.

"You wouldn't leave me. Would you?"

Toothless licked the boys' cheek making him grimace.

"Of course not! I am a very loyal friend. I promise! I would never leave you!"

Hiccup smiled and hugged the dragons' neck.

 **Hiccup** : Mh...

 **Astrid** : What am I saying? Of course, he will!

 **Hiccup** : Mhm!

 **Astrid** : Well, I'm going spread some more holiday cheer! You're amazing!

 _[Once Astrid gets far enough away to not notice Hiccup, he spits the Yaknog onto the floor.]_

Olympian sighed.

"Gross-out alert!"

 **Hiccup** : Blaaaaagghhhhh!

"GROSS!"

 _[Toothless is banging on the ceiling again.]_

 **Hiccup** : Toothless! Come on down, bud! I got something for ya!

 _[Toothless sniffs the contraption.]_

 **Hiccup** : What do you think of that? Yeah!

 _[Toothless turns away from Hiccup.]_

 **Hiccup** : Would you just settle down! Toothless! Come on, bud! Let me get that on you! Yeah! You are going to love this. Okay.

 _[Toothless starts to moan about the new tail until it expands on its own.]_

"It can't be that bad, Toothless."

The dragon growled.

"But that means you don't have to be with me!"

Hiccup looks at him, confused.

"Isn't that what you want?"

He didn't get a reply.

 **Hiccup** : Nonono... To-Toothless! Stop! Please, wait! Toothless, please!

 **Hiccup** : Ah... Here you go. See? Got it?

 _[Toothless first looks to Hiccup, then to the tail-fin, then back to Hiccup.]_

 **Hiccup** : Toothless... Whoa!

 _[Without warning, Toothless shoots into the sky, flying away from Berk and his best friend.]_

Hiccup looked at his best friend, hurt.

"You promised."

* * *

 ** _So, update._**

 ** _Yeah, this stunk._**

 ** _It's short, too._**

 ** _See ya._**

 ** _I appreciate reviews!_**


	23. Gift Of The Night Fury: Part 3

Toothless looked at his friend then at Olympian. He was just as confused as Hiccup.

 _[Three days later, Hiccup is still worrying about Toothless. He's lying awake in his bed, when suddenly there is a rhythmic banging on the ceiling.]_

 **Hiccup** : Toothless! I knew you'd come back... Urgh!

Hiccup looked towards Olympian.

"How long has he been gone?"

Olympian shook her head.

"You mention it here in a few minutes."

 _[Hiccup slips on the ice, then sees Stoick repairing the roof.]_

 **Stoick** : Morning, son!

 **Hiccup** : Oh, hey, Dad...

Stoick huffed.

"You must really miss that beastie if you think that I'm a dragon."

Hiccup smiled.

"Well, it's not really that hard to imagine ..."

Stoick blushed and the audience burst into laughter.

 **Stoick** : Glad you're up! I was looking for your helmet.

 **Hiccup** : My- My helmet?

Stoick glared towards his son as he gave him an awkward smile.

Valka groaned at pulled her husband's ear making him yelp.

"Of course he doesn't want that helmet! It's a breast hat, Stoick!"

Stoick and Hiccup blushed furiously and both turned back to the screen.

 **Stoick** : Odin needs a place to put your goodies.

 **Hiccup** : Yeah, right... I- I'll get on that. Great...

 **Stoick** : Hold on! Hold on. Alright... Come on. What's on your mind? Out with it.

Hiccup looked dumbfounded.

"Wow. You actually asked about my thoughts. That's new, but I can definitely get used to it."

He wiggled deeper into his parents' embrace. The three of them smiled in content.

 **Hiccup** : Oh, it's been three days, Dad. I just thought Toothless would be back by now.

 **Stoick** : I'm sure he is with the other dragons.

Gobber scratched his chin with his hook.

"But where are the other dragons?"

 **Hiccup** : Yeah? I wish I can be that sure.

 **Stoick** : Ah, listen... I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. But what do we do, when they can't be here for the holiday? We celebrate them! And I imagine that is exactly what Toothless would want you to do. Right?

 **Hiccup** : You're right.

 **Stoick** : Good! Then go get that helmet! We've had enough disappointment around here.

 **Hiccup** : Oh, Fishlegs, you hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a dragon!

 **Fishlegs** : Hahaha... Oh, a dragon? That's...

The twins glared at the 'husky' boy.

"What are you up to, Fish? We can smell a prank a mile away. But you aren't pranking anyone. Are you ... LYING!?"

Tuffnut was right in Fishlegs face making the big boy stutter and flush a bright red. Ruffnut shakes her head and shoves her brother out of the way.

"No, no, no, dear brother of mine. He isn't lying ... exactly. He is hiding something. But what?"

She turned to stare intently at the boys' face, Tuff joining her.

Olympian sighed and walked up to the siblings and, pulling by their ears, dragged them back to their seats, the twins whining and crying out on their way. When they got to their seats, they rubbed their ears and glared at Olympian as she walked away.

"Tyrant."

 _[Fishlegs runs into a house carrying the fish barrel. Hiccup follows and looks inside when Fishlegs leaves.]_

 _[Meatlug breaks his chain and carries Hiccup away.]_

 **Hiccup** : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MEATLUG?!

Hiccup stared at Fishlegs incredulously.

"You kidnapped your dragon!?"

Fish chuckled awkwardly but said nothing.

 **Astrid** : Hiccup? Where are you going?!

 **Hiccup** : I HAVE NO IDEAAA!

Hiccup looked at his crush.

"What makes you think I know?"

Astrid shrugged.

"Hey, I didn't completely understand the situation at that moment ... I think."

 **Fishlegs** : Meatlug? What about presents?! Hey!

 **Fishlegs** : I can't believe him.

 **Astrid** : YOU can't believe HIM?! YOU KIDNAPPED YOU DRAGON!

 **Fishlegs** : Well, that makes it sound so mean.

Gobber glared at him.

"Of course it does! It sounds very stupid, too! Who kidnaps their own dragon!?"

The twins raised their hands, ready to speak. Gobber groaned.

"Of course you would."

 **Tuffnut** : [ _shocked_ ] Hey, guys?

 **Astrid** : He flew away the second he was unleashed!

 **Fishlegs** : I'm seventy-two percent sure he wanted to stay.

 **Tuffnut** : GUYS!

 **Fishlegs** : Whoa... Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks.

 **Ruffnut** : You're such an idiot! Those aren't rocks. Your dragon laid eggs!

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Huh. For once the twins are right." Hiccup states, dumbfounded.

Olympian smirks.

"Don't worry, guys. It doesn't happen a lot. But they can be deep."

 **Astrid** : Hey, wait! I bet that's why the dragons left! To lay their eggs!

 **Fishlegs** : But, boy dragons don't lay eggs.

 **Ruffnut** : Yeah, your boy dragon is a girl dragon.

 **Fishlegs** : Okay, that actually explains a few things.

Olympian started to laugh again and everyone finally understood.

"Why would you even think she was a boy? Wouldn't you check?"

All of the teens blushed but didn't say anything.

 **Astrid** : Hey! Everyone's missing their Dragons, right?

 **Snotlout** : Oh, here it comes.

 **Astrid** : I've got an idea! It'll be another new Snoggletog tradition! Oh, this is gonna be so good!

 _[They hide dragon eggs inside everyone's helmets.]_

Everyone from the future groaned making the ones from the past confused.

"This is going to turn out horribly, but yet, very amusing," Olympian said, a small smile on her lips.

The Vikings gulped. What's going to go wrong?

* * *

 _ **Another chapter.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed yourselves.**_

 _ **I appreciate reviews!**_

 _ **Goodbye.**_


	24. Gift Of The Night Fury: Part 4

**Hiccup:** Whoa! Meatlug, where are you taking me?

 _[Hiccup sees all the dragons and baby dragons.]_

"Oh. My. THOR! They're so cute!"

Bet you can't guess who said that.

Everyone stares at Fishlegs as he rambles on and on and starts to write in his journal.

 **Hiccup:** You guys come here to have babies!

 **Hiccup:** Whoa!

 _[Eggs hatch and explode. Little baby dragons crawl to their mother.]_

 **Hiccup:** Hey, look over here, you missed one. _[egg explodes]_ WHOA!

 **Hiccup:** Man, it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk!

Everyone slowly turns their heads in Astrid's direction.

She stares at the screen in shock.

"The eggs EXPLODE!?"

 **Astrid:** Wasn't this a great idea?

 **Fishlegs:** Uh-huh! Everyone's gonna be so surprised!

 **Fishlegs:** Ow!

 **Snotlout:** SURPRISE!

Ruffnut and Tuffnut cheer and babble about how cute the baby Gronkle is.

Astrid groans and hides in her arms.

 _[Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout coo at the baby Gronckle, when Astrid realizes something.]_

 **Astrid:** The eggs explode?!

 _[Houses all around her explode.]_

 **Astrid:** THE EGGS EXPLODE!

Everyone burst out laughing.

Olympian and Dagur were laughing the hardest because, well, they're both insane.

Viggo and Ryker were chuckling.

"Any expert could tell you that the eggs explode. Right, little brother?"

Viggo smirks.

"Of course!"

Mala and Throk shudder. If they think a Gronkle egg explosion is bad, then they haven't seen the great protector eggs.

 _[A man runs screaming from his home.]_

 **Astrid:** I'm sorry! Sorry!

 _[Houses continue to explode everywhere. The "tree" sets on fire.]_

 **Ruffnut:** Awesome!

 **Tuffnut:** Wow!

 **Snotlout:** This is your best idea yet!

Snotlout laughs.

"Oh, Thor! That's a lot of destruction, Astrid! See? We're totally meant to be, babe!"

He wiggles his eyebrows at her and she scoffs. Hiccup glares at him.

"You know that you just said that you cause a lot of destruction and that means you would be a terrible heir or chief. Right?"

Snotlout blushed and turned away, cursing Hiccup for his 'smartness'.

 **Stoick:** What in Thor's name is going on?!

 **Astrid:** The eggs explode.

 _[A final house over Astrid's shoulder explodes, and Astrid smiles nervously.]_

 **Hiccup:** Toothless! Toothless? Ah, Toothless, where are you?

 _[Hiccup sees his dragon friends.]_

 **Hiccup:** Hookfang! Stormfly! Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys!

 _[Hiccup greets the baby Nadders.]_

Snotlout squeals.

"Hookie is a father!"

Everyone has to cover their ears as the teen squeals again.

 **Hiccup:** And you have... babies? Oh, look at you guys! All happy, together. Who knew you are leaving to celebrate your own sort of... holiday. I should get back to my holiday. So what do you say there, Hookfang? Think, you could give me a ride back home?

 **Hiccup:** I'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready, okay, gang?

 _[Hookfang starts to take Hiccup home, but everyone follows.]_

 **Hiccup:** Oh... No no no no no... I think I just started the return migration.

Heather snorts.

"Only you."

Astrid looks at her and then turns to Olympian as she points towards Heather.

"This girl is awesome. Are we friends?"

This time, both Heater and Astrid stare expectantly at their host. They scream and hug each other when Olympian nods a yes.

 _[Baby dragons are eager to follow.]_

 **Hiccup:** Well, if you insist!

 _[Babies try to follow but don't have enough strength against the wind.]_

 **Hiccup:** Come on! Come on!

 _[Babies land back on the island.]_

 **Hiccup:** Ah, boy, this is never gonna work. Oh, hold on, I've got just the thing.

Everyone stares at Hiccup.

Viggo miles thoughtfully.

"Ah, that is a very good plan if I say so myself, dear Hiccup."

Hiccup smirks.

"Of course it is! I thought of it!"

Everyone else? Not a clue.

* * *

 _ **Yay! An update!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Big news: Today, July 18th, is my B-Day!**_

 _ **So I am in a peppy mood and that is why I updated today! Otherwise, I would have waited till Friday. YOUR WELCOME!**_

 _ **I appreciate reviews!**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	25. Gift Of The Night Fury: Part 5

**Stoick** : Ah, Gobber, this is a disaster.

 **Gobber** : Ah, it's not so bad.

Gobber got many incredulous looks.

 **Stoick** : Oh, not that bad? The village is destroyed. The dragons have gone and left us. Let's face it – this holiday is a complete - What are these people looking at?

Hiccup smirked.

"They're looking ay my awesome idea!"

 _[Vikings see shimmering creatures high in the sky.]_

 **Stoick** : What is that?

 _[Dragon Figurehead ship is being carried by dragons.]_

 **Stoick** : It's Hiccup!

 **Astrid** : And our dragons!

All of the Vikings cheer and yell in celebration. Stoick chuckled and hugged his little family.

 _[Vikings cheer.]_

 _[Ship lands on Berk and baby dragons spill out.]_

Ryker looked over at his brother.

"He actually did it. His plan worked."

Viggo snorted and stared over at Hiccup.

"Of course it did, big brother! This is Hiccup we're talking about!"

Ryker scowled at the small boy.

He turned Viggo.

 **Snotlout** : Yeah! Whoo-hoo!

 **Fishlegs** : MEATLUG!

Fishlegs smiles and does the same to the present Meatlug.

 _[Fishlegs runs and tackles Meatlug.]_

 **Astrid** : Stormfly! You're back! Oh! And there are babies!

Astrid squeals before quickly covering her mouth.

Everyone stares at her as she slowly sinks under one of Stormfly's wings.

 **Stoick** : Hahaha! Well done, son!

 **Hiccup** : Thanks, Dad!

 **Stoick** : Everyone! Grab your dragons! To the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate!

All of the Vikings cheer again, and they cheer even louder when Meade randomly appears out of nowhere before slinging heir cups around and singing Viking holiday carols.

 **Fishlegs** : This is the best holiday ever! Howsa baby!

 _[Fishlegs makes baby noises at baby dragons.]_

 _[Hiccup looks around, seeing everyone having a great time with their dragons. Well, almost everyone.]_

 **Astrid** : Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for you seeing everyone with their dragons. But you really did a wonderful thing. Thank you.

 _[Astrid kisses Hiccup and hugs him.]_

Snotlout screams.

"NNNOOO!"

Hiccup and Astrid blushed but said nothing as Snot began to cry and the twins started to laugh at him.

 **Hiccup** : Astrid, where did Toothless go?

 **Astrid** : I don't know.

 _[Astrid sees Toothless creeping into the Great Hall.]_

Hiccup's face lights up and he hugs Toothless fiercely, not complaining when the dragon licked his face all over.

 **Astrid** : Wow, man, I wouldn't wanna be you right now! I mean you brought back everyone's dragon except yours!

Heather shakes her head at her new friend.

"You really need to work on pep talks."

Astrid is a tomato.

 **Hiccup** : Yeah, you know, this is not helping, at all.

 _[Astrid turns Hiccup around to see Toothless running excitedly towards him.]_

 **Hiccup** : TOOTHLESS! Hey, bud!

 _[Hiccup hugs Toothless.]_

 **Gobber** : Stoick!

Stoick laughs with everyone else as he sees his son reunited with his best friend.

 _[Gobber gestures to Hiccup and Toothless.]_

 **Hiccup** : Bad Dragon! Very bad dragon! You scared me to death. Don't ever stay away that long again, and what is in your mouth?

 _[Toothless puts Hiccup's now spit covered helmet on his head.]_

"EWW!" Echoed throughout the theater.

Yeah, that was pretty gross.

Astrid scowled at Hiccup.

"You're not getting any kisses from me in a long time."

Hiccup pouted.

 _[Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut groan in disgust.]_

 **Hiccup** : Yeah, you found my helmet. What-hey! You found my helmet! That's where you've been? Buddy, thank you! You are amazing!

Stoick patted Toothless on the head.

"Yes, you are, dragon."

Toothless smiled at the large man.

"Thank you, chief."

 _[Hiccup hugs Toothless again.]_

 **Astrid** : Happy Snoggletog!

* * *

 ** _Oh. My. THOR!_**

 ** _We're so close now!_**

 ** _Two more chapters and this story is finished! Who else is as excited as I am?_**

 ** _I appreciate reviews!_**

 ** _I'll see y'all in the next update!_**

 ** _See ya!_**


	26. Gift Of The Night Fury: Part 6

_[Toothless is banging on the roof again.]_

 **Hiccup** : I'm coming, Toothless! Alright, bud, come on down. I was just-

 _[Hiccup sees Toothless has pulled out the old flight gear.]_

 **Hiccup** : Toothless, what'd you pull this out for? You don't need this anymore. Come on, let's get going.

Hiccup looks at his best friend in confusion. Toothless licked the boy's face.

"In able to have a good friendship, Hicc, we must trust each other. Right?"

Hiccup gave a huge grin and hugged the dragon fiercely.

 _[Toothless moves away from Hiccup.]_

 **Hiccup** : Would you quit fooling around? You have your new tail now. Toothless?

 _[Toothless breaks off the new tail.]_

 **Hiccup** : Toothless! Stop! What are you doing?

Tuff and Ruff laughed.

"Ha! You pulled an all-nighter to make that and he destroyed it in seconds! That's awesome!" The twins head-butt each other. Hard.

"Woah," Tuff proclaimed, dizzy. "There's, like, five Ruffnut's. That's way too many sisters!"

Ruff snickered and punched her brother making him fall unconscious in his chair.

 _[Toothless pulls up the old gear again, and Hiccup realizes something: Toothless truly wants to need Hiccup to help him fly.]_

 **Hiccup** _(narration)_ : Winter in Berk lasts most of the year.

Snotlout groaned.

"Again with the narration! Just shut up already! AHH!"

Snotlout yelped as Hookfang caught his pants on fire. He ran into the dining room and -

"Oh come on, Snotlout! I just replaced that punch bowl that you sat in earlier! Now I have to replace it again!" Olympian yelled in frustration and chased after Snot.

 **Hiccup** _(narration)_ : It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only real comforts against the cold are those you keep close to your heart.

 **Hiccup** : Okay, bud, you ready?

 _[Hiccup unhooks his leg and somersaults off of Toothless, and they free-fall together.]_

Everyone gasps in shock and some even faint. Hiccup cheered while Toothless groaned.

"That looks awesome, bud! We should try that!"

Toothless snorted.

"We're all gonna die."

 **Hiccup** : Yee-haw!

 _[Toothless taps Hiccup, spinning him in the air.]_

 **Hiccup** _(narration)_ : Turns out, that was the best Snoggletog ever. That year, I gave my best friend a pretty great gift.

 _[Hiccup hooks back onto Toothless and shakes the snow off the mountain.]_

"That. Looks. AWESOME!" Gustav cheered along with Fanghook.

Hiccup groaned. He was already regretting his decision on giving the young boy a Nightmare.

 **Hiccup** : Whoo-hoo!

 **Hiccup** _(Narration)_ : But he gave me a better one!

The screen went off and everyone clapped and cheered. Olympian finally made it back with Snotlout in tow. She sat Snot down in his seat and went up to the stage.

The room suddenly went from to joyful to depress as they realized they were finished.

The only question left now was; What was going to happen now?

* * *

 _ **Short, I know, but the story is about to end, guys!**_

 _ **Are you ready?**_


	27. Goodbye!

The theater got very quiet and awkward. Nobody said a word and they all shuffled nervously under Olympian's hard gaze on all of them. Finally, someone couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"Why!? Why did it have to end!? I'm not ready to leave!"

Dagur burst into a mixture of tears and insane laughter. Those sitting close to him slowly edged away, trying to be as discreet as possible.

Hiccup awkwardly looked away from the strange man.

"Well, he's sure overwhelmed by the situation."

Astrid rolled her eyes and lightly punched his shoulder.

"And you seem underwhelmed, dragon boy."

Now it was Olympian's turn to burst into laughter.

"Dagur's overwhelmed, Hiccup's underwhelmed. Why can't anyone just be whelmed!?"

Fishlegs looked on in interest.

"Are you - Are you butchering a language?"

Olympian smiled broadly.

"I sure am, Fish!"

Snotlout yawned and glared at Olympian.

"Who cares about butchering a language? Can we talk about the Monstrous Nightmare in the room?"

Automatically, everyone turned to Hookfang who only growled at the attention. Ruff and Tuff were confused.

"What's there to talk about? He's your dragon."

Olympian shook her head and whistled so everyone could turn their attention to her. The room became solemn once more.

"So, the movie has finally finished. Looking back, this adventure suddenly seems so short and it makes me thoroughly depressed to see all of you go. Well, most of you anyway. I can get rid of Mildew and Ryker. Snotlout, too." The three mentioned immediately tried to defend themselves but they were shut up by Stormfly and Toothless. Olympian continued.

"But in my heart, you will all be missed dearly. I wish my time with all of you could have lasted longer. Hiccup, keep inventing and become the greatest chief Berk has ever seen. Astrid, keep up with the violence. It suits you. Fish, keep reading and love dragons. Tuff and Ruff, keep blowing things up. Snotlout quit bothering Astrid and Heather, their never gonna date you and Astrid is already taken. And Stoick, take this chance to become a better father."

Stoick nods in determination as the rest of the mentioned cheer, or in Snotlout's case, sulked. Tuff and Ruff held onto each other for dear life as they bawled their eyes out at her small speech.

"It was so beautiful! I wanna blow something up already!" Tuff cried as he buried his head into Ruff's neck as she cried with her brother.

Everyone laughed and became teary eyed. Olympian smiled at the sight.

"Alright. Future people, go to the left side of the room. The past, go to the right."

Valka and Stoick shared one final kiss before they headed their separate ways, both of their eyes filled with tears. Hiccup smiled up at his dad and Stoick smiled back. The chief was going to make things right.

"Before you all return," Olympian started. "Would anyone like to share words with each other?"

Almost immediately, Viggo stepped up to speak. The villain turned to Hiccup and, surprisingly, gave him a kind smile.

"Dear Hiccup," he began. "You may be arch-nemesis in the future, but I want to go on and tell you that you are truly a difficult opponent. Your wits are amazing and you are a true leader when you defend both Berk and your outpost, Dragons Edge, with your dearest friends. You always stand up for what you believe is right and are loyal to everyone you care about. In final words I say, you will become an excellent Chief and Dragon Master."

Most everyone in the room stared at the Grimborn in shock, mostly Ryker, Mala, Throk, and Olympian.

Hiccup blushed at the compliment and stuttered back a response.

"Uh, w-well, um, thanks, uh, Viggo. That's r-really, um, nice of you."

Viggo huffed and crossed his arms, a mischevious glint in his eyes and a very small smile gracing his lips.

"Yes, well, that's the first and the last time You'll ever hear those kind words come out of my evil mouth, Haddock." Viggo stepped back to stand beside his brother who was now glaring at his little brother both in shock and anger.

This time, Mala stepped up and she smiled at Hiccup and his friends.

"Hiccup Haddock, when we first met in the future, I thought you worked as a spy for Viggo. Looking back now, I can finally see how idiotic that claim sounded. True, at first, we did try to kill you and feed you to Speed Stingers'," Hiccup nervously shuffled back a step at that statement. "But, you proved your worth. You and everyone else on Dragons Edge became good allies with Defenders of the Wing and we both fought against Viggo and Ryker every step of the way. As an ending note, I would just like to say, I am honored to have you and your friends fight along with me and my people, Hiccup."

The queen smiled at the boy and he smiled back. Hiccup looked like he was going to burst with excitement from all these compliments he was getting about his future self. But then, Valka stepped up.

"Hiccup, my son. I missed out on twenty years of your life, and for that, I will never forgive myself. You are such a bright and wise boy. When I first meet you in five more years, you have become an excellent leader and you work hard at everything you do. You're a peace keeper and you never give up no matter how hard the task in hand is. In the future, you become a true Viking, one feared by your enemies. I am so proud of you, Hiccup. If I could go back and be there for you every day of your life like a real mother should then I would have done it in a heartbeat. I love you, Hiccup."

Hiccup couldn't hold it back much longer and finally let tears roll down his face as he ran to his mother and held onto her as she gave him a tight embrace.

"I love you, too, Mom," he whispered before staring up into her green eyes. Valka gave her son a watery smile before pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. They share one more strong hug before Hiccup reluctantly went back to his side of the room. Astrid squeezed him into a strong hug before pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. He gave her a grateful smile and looked towards Toothless. The Night Fury gave him his signature smile and Hiccup let out a small laugh before wrapping his small arms around the dragons' large neck.

Almost everyone was smiling at the happiness in the situation. Olympian looked at everyone just to double check.

"Is that everyone?" No one else stepped up. "Well then, let's get this show on the road! You'll all be heading right back to the moment from where I took you and you can continue on from there. Any questions?"

Seeing none, the girl pulled out her watch.

"Goodbye, everyone! I miss you already!"

All of the Vikings and dragons cheered and roared their goodbyes as Olympian whispered the coordinates and period into the watch. A bright flash illuminated the theater and everyone was gone but the girl.

Olympian put away her watch and smirked at the empty room before her.

"Of course," she stated nonchalantly. "I do not believe that I mentioned that none of you will remember any of the events that happened today because it would completely destroy the timeline but, I guess you will all figure it out by next time."

She starts walking towards the snack room before pulling out her phone to check the time. She immediately stopped.

"Oh shoot! I'm late for my training with Clockwork!"

She puts away her phone and runs out of the theater, leaving the room engulfed in darkness.

* * *

 _ **'Sup? Did you guys enjoy it?**_

 _ **Did anyone understand the YJ and DP references I put in?**_

 _ **This chapter was so sappy.**_

 ** _KEEP WATCH FOR THE SEQUEL, 'Between Riders and Defenders'!_**

 _ **Whale, time for me to say goodbye.**_

 _ **Hope everyone enjoyed the story.**_

 _ **Now it is time for me to officially end 'How To Watch Their Movie'.**_

 _ **~THE END~**_


End file.
